Sempiternal
by deanambooty
Summary: Lucy Moore has had a messed up past. The only person that she could ever rely on was her long time friend, Seth Rollins. Seth sees an opportunity to help out his friend, and takes it, landing her a small job in WWE. For Lucy, things couldn't be anymore perfect, until she meets Dean Ambrose. Rated M for language, drug references, and sex.
1. Reflections

**Author's Note: **

**I've been toying with this story for a few months now.**

**I've finally gotten around to writing it, so bear with me. Things are going to progress.**

Three months. That was all it took.

The sun blazed through the open curtains and flooded the room with warmth. The alarm hadn't sounded yet, but Lucy Moore was already wide awake. She laid there, snuggled in her covers, staring at the ceiling, processing everything that was happening. It brought a smile to her face. She was excited. Ready to move forward in her life and start a new chapter.

She sat up and swung her feet over the bed, stretching and cracking her toes, lifting her arms up over her head with a big yawn. Her suitcases were waiting up against the wall by the door. They were already packed, with the exception of her outfit for today and her toothbrush. Everything was ready to go, and it felt so good.

She took a good look at herself in the mirror, followed by a deep breath. It was time. She turned on her heel, stuffed her toothbrush and last night's pajamas in one of her bags, and made her way out into the hallway.

"Congratulations, Lucy." She heard from one of the rooms.

"Thank you!" She called back.

"Congratulations, baby girl. Everyone is so proud of you. We're all going to miss you around here." Lucy's favorite nurse, Pamela, beamed at her.

She gave Pam a tight squeeze and smiled. "I'm going to miss everyone, too!"

When she finally reached the lobby there was a giant, glittery banner hanging over the sliding double doors reading, "CONGRATULATIONS LUCY". She smiled brightly. There was cake, punch, and balloons everywhere. The nurses were dancing, 80s music played from the overhead speakers, and for once in her life, Lucy felt accomplished. She was proud of herself.

If you had asked her three months ago what she'd be doing with her life in three months, you wouldn't have gotten an answer. Because three months ago Lucy Moore would have been drooling all over herself, incapable of staying conscious long enough to have a conversation; beyond fucked up on whatever drugs she could get her hands on.

Her favorite, heroin. There wasn't anything better than that burst of euphoria. The feeling of complete peace, mentally and physically. The semi-conscious state of bliss that made time fly by. It was the scratch to satisfy that itch you have been dying to get at for a few hours. Nothing could compare to that high.

But it only took three months. Three months of hard work and dedication. Three months of curbing the craving to get the hell out of rehab and find an alley to shoot up in. She got through the withdrawal, the denial, the countless hours of group therapy, and found herself somewhere in between. She felt alive. Really alive.

Among the chaos, Lucy saw a familiar face sitting on one of the benches in the waiting area. Her lips formed into a thin line as she tried to suppress a huge smile.

"Hey you." She said softly, nudging his knee with hers.

The man looked up from his cellphone and narrowed his eyes. "Do I know you?"

Lucy's face scrunched up. "It's me, silly!"

Her friend faked surprise. "No way! You're not Lucy!" She rolled her eyes as a small smile played on the man's lips. "Come here, kiddo. I missed you so much."

Lucy wrapped her arms tightly around her friend's torso. "I missed you too, Seth." She mumbled into his chest. "So much. You can't possibly imagine."

"Trust me, I can." He replied, kissing her hair softly.

She pulled away, holding him at arm's length, afraid that if she let him slip away any further she wouldn't see him again for another four years. He had changed so much. He was so much bigger; filled out. And he had bleached a large portion of his hair. But he still smelled like the same cologne, still had the same perfect smile and warm chocolate colored eyes.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked her.

"Just perfection." She replied.

Seth smiled, giving her one more kiss on the forehead. "Let's get out of here. We have a lot of catching up to do." He grabbed her bags and headed for the exit.

Lucy took one last look at the crowd and waved them all a big goodbye. It was strange, but she would actually miss this place. Three months isn't the longest amount of time, but she formed an incredible bond with many of these people, who, like her, were on the road to recovery.

The ride to the airport was silent for the most part, with the exception of Seth's eccentric music playing in the background. Lucy couldn't decide if it was a good kind of silence, or an awkward kind of silence. After all, it had been nearly four years since she had seen him. The last night being when he came to tell her he was leaving for Florida in the morning, because he had finally gotten his big break. And now he was a superstar. She never begged him to stay in Iowa, because she knew how much he wanted it, and how hard he had worked. She had been at almost every match he had. She knew how good he was, and she was proud of him. He deserved it. She couldn't let her selfish wants get in the way of his dreams.

"So, you're like, on Monday Night Raw now?" Lucy asked, trying to clear the air.

"You mean you haven't been watching? I'm offended!"

She shrugged. "Haven't really gotten around to it, no. There were no TV's in rehab, and I sold my TV at home for-" She trailed off, not wanting to say the word 'drug'.

Seth cleared his throat. "Yes, I am on Monday Night Raw."

Lucy smiled, "that's so cool." She remembered all the nights that Seth would make her watch it with him, teaching her all the names of all the superstars and divas, and what kind of move was what. He studied the shows like books, knowing that one day he would be in that ring.

"I got you a job." Seth blurted. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but I couldn't hold it in any longer."

"What!?"

"Yeah, it's nothing huge, just selling t-shirts. I figured since you're coming on the road with me so that I can keep an eye on you, you might as well make a little cash on the side."

Lucy could barely contain her excitement. It took everything she had in her not to climb over the center console and smother her best friend in a hug. "I'm going to be working for WWE! Oh my God. Oh my God, I'm going to be working for WWE."

Seth laughed, "I thought you'd get a kick out of that. You start tomorrow at Raw, it's in Baltimore. There's no uniform, but you should probably wear this." He handed her a black shirt with three wolves on it that read "_The Hounds of Justice"._

"The Hounds of Justice?" She asked.

"Man, you really haven't been keeping up. It's okay, I'll get you all filled in on the plane."


	2. Vagabond

**Author's Note:**

**If you're reading this, that means you at least liked the first **

**chapter enough to move on to the second one, and that's good right? **

**I promise, it's going to move along swiftly, so again bear with me.**

The arena was huge. There was so much going on. Everyone was busy doing something, and Lucy was completely amazed.

Seth had caught her up on everything that had been going on in the wrestling world, including what was yet to come. His faction, The Shield, were bigger than ever, and they were only going up. They were about to begin the biggest feud of their careers; The Shield vs. Evolution. Even Lucy knew who Evolution was from her days of watching along with Seth. This was huge for them. It made her realize just how much success her friend had achieved.

He had dropped Lucy off at the spot that would become her office, per say.

"Try to not get into too much trouble." Seth ruffled a hand through her hair and gave her a half smile.

"Yes, _Dad_." Lucy replied with annoyance, but smiled at an older man who was approaching them.

"Don't worry, Seth. She's in good hands. Lucy, it's nice to meet you, I'm Mark." Lucy shook his hand. "I heard that it's your first day. Don't be nervous. It's as easy as pie. All you're doing is finding the right size of the right t-shirt, and selling it to them."

"I can do that!" Lucy said excitedly. She looked up at Seth for approval. He nodded at her.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Seth said, giving the small girl a hug. "Meet me in the parking garage whenever you're done. We're pooling with Roman and Dean, so you'll have plenty of time to get to know them on the road to Hershey tomorrow."

She nodded. "Hey!" Lucy yelled before Seth could get too far away. "Good luck tonight."

It had been a year and a half since Lucy had actually held a decent job, and her addictions made passing a drug test extremely difficult. Most of the money that she got came from selling her own possessions, or stealing and selling items from stores. When it came to "_have you ever been convicted of a serious crime"_ on the new-hire sheet she was required to fill out, she quickly put a checkmark through the tiny box next to 'no', and moved on.

After she had signed and dated every line, she began unpacking the boxes; placing a model of each shirt on the board. Her favorites so far had been Daniel Bryan's "Yes Movement" t-shirt and Paige's "Think Again" shirt. Once she was done, she began organizing the boxes of extra shirts so that it would make them easy to find if she needed them.

"I see there's a method to your madness, already?" Mark asked as he watched her.

"I'm a little bit obsessive compulsive. I like to know where things are without thinking about it."

He smiled. "It's a good method. I think you're going to do well tonight." A silence fell over the two as they continued moving boxes and folding shirts. "So Seth tells me you guys are very old friends?"

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, we grew up right down the street from each other. He was my older brother's best friend, we went to the same school, the three of us hung out a lot. I haven't seen him in a while, you know, since he went down to Florida for FCW."

"Mighty nice thing he's doing for you, here. He must really care about you."

She shrugged, trying to hide the growing smile on her lips. "Hey, what time do doors open again?"

"7:00."

Lucy straightened herself and dusted off her hands. "I'm all done here, I'm going to go see if any other stands need help setting up."

Mark laughed. "Alright, be back by 6:55."

For the next three hours, Lucy wandered around the area looking for things to do and introducing herself to the production crew. She made sure all the merchandise stands were set up, and even helped roll some equipment down to the ring. She made friends quickly, and they were running her through the jist of setting up for a live event. It was all mesmerizing. There was so much to be done in such a small amount of time.

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble?"

She turned around innocently to see Seth standing there with another man. A much taller, bigger man, with long, black hair. To Lucy, he looked like a sin. Like the piece of Devil's Food cake you know you shouldn't eat, but you do anyways. She knew who he was. Seth had made her watch every YouTube video there was about The Shield before they arrived. She was almost at a loss for words.

"Excuse me, my name's Lucy. I don't believe we've met." She said, brushing Seth off completely.

"No, ma'am, we haven't. My name is Roman Reigns."

"You are so handsome." She replied. Seth rolled his eyes.

Roman smiled, looking as bashful as ever. "Thank you."

She joined Seth and Roman as they gave her a quick tour of the backstage area. Even though it changed with each arena, the layout was still pretty much the same. Male locker room, Diva's locker room, individual Superstar's locker rooms, and of course catering. They stopped in to grab a quick snack, and Seth introduced her to a few more of his wrestling pals.

Lucy kept her distance from the Divas. At 5'2 and 139 lbs, Lucy wasn't the skinniest girl on the skinny squad. Her skin wasn't tan, rather a ghostly, washed out version of tan that was splashed with too many freckles. Her thighs touched, and rubbed together uncomfortably if she walked for too long in a pair of shorts. Her hair wasn't naturally wavy, with natural highlights, and natural volume. She was just normal, and she didn't want to be compared to a gang of perfect barbie dolls, no matter how nice they seemed.

"Remember, you're not here to be a diva." Seth whispered in her ear after noticing that she had become a little uncomfortable. She knew that, but it definitely made her feel like she needed to work on herself. Lucy _could_ be that, if she tried hard enough.

"I've been looking all over for you assholes." Her ears perked. She knew that voice. It had become unmistakable over the past twenty-four hours. Dean Ambrose; Seth's other brother in arms, the third member of The Shield. "Hunter wants to see us to make sure we're good for tonight." Dean finally noticed the small girl standing next to Seth. His eyes trailed from her to Seth, back to her, and then to Seth again. "Who's this?"

"I'm Lucy." She said quickly. "I'm Seth's friend."

Dean looked to Seth again and the younger man shrugged. "What she said."

"So you're the little druggie that's going to be following us around everywhere, huh?" A few heads in the background turned in their direction. It didn't go unnoticed by Lucy. She wanted her secret to remain hidden, and here it was being practically yelled out to all of catering.

"Wow, Dean! Really?" Seth interjected, but Dean only held his hands up in defense.

"What? I'm just askin' a question." Dean replied innocently.

Lucy bit her cheek to keep from crying. "Well, it was nice to meet _you_." She said to Roman. "Seth, I'll see you later."

She walked as calmly as she could to the nearest women's bathroom. As soon as she hit the stall the tears flooded from her eyes. She was doing so well. She was so ready to start a new chapter in her life and forget about her shameful past, and then he comes and tears every shred of her confidence down; reminding her of what she really is; a good-for-nothing, worthless, drug addict.

He didn't even know her. He was only going off of what he had heard, and the only person he could have possibly heard anything from, was Seth. Her best friend. Who promised her that he wouldn't tell anyone. She didn't want to be judged, here, and yet who was judging her was none other than her best friend's _best friend_. What happened to the motto "a friend of yours is a friend of mine"?

A few soft knocks came from the door. Lucy froze. "Hello?" A soft voice asked, "You okay in there?" She looked down at the bottom of her stall to see a pair of red, sparkly boots. A diva. Perfect.

Lucy wadded up a bunch of toilet paper and wiped her eyes and nose, before slowly opening the door. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The diva in question was none other than Brie Bella. She smiled warmly at Lucy. "That Ambrose guy, he has a chip on his shoulder most days. Don't let him get to you."

Lucy gave Brie a half smile. "Did Seth send you?"

"Actually it was my husband, Daniel. Seth was too busy arguing with Dean. We heard what happened, and listen," The 'Total Divas' star wiped away a tear falling from Lucy's cheek. "No one is going to judge you, here. We've all done things that we aren't proud of."

"I kind of needed to hear that, thank you." Lucy said.

Brie gave Lucy a small hug. "I'm Brie, in case, you know…"

"I know," Lucy laughed. "I'm Lucy."

"It's nice to meet you. Hey, we've still got another hour before doors open, want to hit the makeup chair? It might make you feel better?"

An hour later Lucy popped back up at her merch stand, feeling and looking much better than she had after the whole 'Dean Incident', which she appropriately named it.

"Someone had a run in with the Divas." Mark noted.

"Just Brie Bella." Lucy smiled, causing Mark to chuckle. "Alright, let's get this road on the show!"

Kids decorated in their favorite wrestler's shirts, with their posters, flooded the arena halls. An electricity buzzed through the air that fueled Lucy's energy. She saw so many 'Hounds of Justice' shirts, but that number wouldn't even touch the amount of Daniel Bryan and John Cena merchandise. She loved it. She loved hearing who her customer's favorites were. Everyone loved someone, everyone was here to see someone. And there wasn't a sad face in the crowd.

She was able to push everything behind her, and focus on selling as many t-shirts as she possibly could. Who was Dean Ambrose? Why was he important to her? He wasn't. Lucy was in a good place in her life, and she wasn't about to be dragged down by a scruffy, sweaty weirdo. She was only here until she earned enough money to get herself an apartment, and could start going back to school, and get a decent job.

Sooner, rather than later, Dean Ambrose would be out of sight and mind.

* * *

**1. Vagabond - MisterWives**

**2. Landscape - Florence + The Machine**

**Reviews are appreciated and encouraged!**


	3. Delicate

**Author's Note:**

**I made this one a little bit longer, so it's got a lot going on. **

**Hope you guys like it!**

"_Seth, if anyone knows what kind of girl she is, it's me. I grew up surrounded by drug addicts and alcoholics and whores. That was my life in Cincinnati. Trust me when I say that you may think you know her, you may think she's still the same girl from five years ago or whenever, but drugs change a person. Drugs make you become someone completely different. Morals go out the window; love, sensitivity, emotion. All of that disappears once you become a drug addict, and the only thing you're thinking of is when you're going to get your next fix." _

"_But, I-"_

"_But nothing! Treating her like a goddamn princess isn't going to help her! She needs to learn how to live on her own. Be independent for once in her life. You think she would have ever gotten this job if it wasn't for you?"_

"_No."_

"_Exactly, because she's a drug addict. And how is she going to repay you? Well she certainly ain't going to send you flowers and a card with puppy dog stickers. One day you're going to wake up, and she's going to be gone. She's going to take everything of value that you have, and she's going to pawn it, because that's what drug addicts do."_

Lucy just laid there, head resting on Roman's shoulder, pretending to still be asleep and not eavesdropping on the conversation that was happening in the front seat.

Her stomach was tight, a lump had formed in her throat, and her palms were sweaty. Hearing this from someone who spoke less than two sentences to her, really made her blood boil. She felt like she was being squashed by an elephant.

"_She's clean now, alright? And that's all that I want to hear about it. You don't like her, I get it. You don't think that I should be doing her any favors, I get it. You think one day she's just going to desert me and take all my shit, I get it! Okay! If that ever happens, I'll be the first to say I told you so. But I trust her."_

"_Well, I don't."_

"_You don't trust anyone, Dean."_

"_I trust you." _

"_Well then trust that I know what I'm doing. Can you do that?" _Dean mumbled something incoherently. "_And could you be a little bit nicer to her?"_

"_But being a dick is too much f-"_

She stretched out, trying her hardest not to disturb the sleeping Samoan in the seat next to her, and let out a fake yawn. Dean and Seth immediately stopped their bickering. Seth looked at her in the rear-view and she smiled warmly at him, but that smile immediately faded when Dean turned around to face her.

"Good morning, Lindsey." He smiled real big. His dimples indenting his scruffy cheeks.

"It's Lucy." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Oh!" Dean put his hand over his chest. "I am so sorry, I was thinking about another drugged up redhead. My bad. I sincerely apologize."

"Dean." Seth warned.

"What!? It was an honest mistake. They do kind of look alike, Seth, you have to admit."

Lucy bit her cheek so hard she could taste the blood swirling on her tongue. Roman was starting to wake up now, and Lucy thanked God. He was definitely her favorite out of the two. Dean reached in the backseat and gave his comrade a pound on the chest.

"Ro, wake up! We're having an important debate!"

Roman glared at Dean, and then turned to Lucy and gave her a sweet smile. "Is he always like this?" She asked him, jutting a finger towards the front, passenger seat.

"Nah, he's just showing off." Roman winked at her, and she immediately felt her cheeks grow hot. "Now what's this debate about?"

"Alright," Dean started. "Doesn't Lucy here look a lot like Lindsay Lohan? And I'm not talking about the hot, 'Mean Girls' Lindsay… I'm talking about 'coked out of her mind' Lindsay."

Roman looked at Seth. "Is he serious?" Seth shook his head and Roman looked back at Dean, "boy, your blind ass is about to get smacked."

Lucy smiled, quietly thanking Roman as Dean pouted in his seat.

The rest of the ride to Hershey was quiet, with the occasional humming, or someone asking a question; which was mostly Dean asking if they were there yet. Lucy couldn't wait to get out of the car. Away from Dean and his second-handed comments that he muttered under his breath at her. Away from Seth and they face that he wasn't doing anything to stop him. Away from everything just for a little while to focus on making kids happy. That was her job.

When they got to the arena, she immediately split with them and headed off to find Mark, who was already setting up his side of the table. When she was finished with her side, she once again made herself useful in other areas.

"Do those chairs need to go under the ring?" She asked one of the crew members.

"Yeah, just stack them neatly under the apron."

She went to grab a few chairs on each arm, trying to prove herself to whomever might have been watching, but it backfired in her face when the chairs went crashing to the floor.

"Hey! Are you alrigh'?" She looked up to see a funny-looking man with long, frizzy hair.

"Yeah. The uh, chairs fell… Not me. I'm okay. Just trying to do too much at once." She replied.

"Here, let me help you." The man bent down and grabbed all of the chairs in his arms just like Lucy was attempting to do before. She mumbled 'show off' under her breath, causing the man to chuckle. "Are you new on the production crew? I don't think I've ever seen you around before?"

"Yeah, today is my second day, actually. And this isn't even my job. I sell t-shirts. I'm just helping out because I was bored, and I like to learn things."

"That's a good quality." He replied as he finished with the chairs. "My name's Adam. I'm new here too, kind of. I'll be debuting in the next couple of weeks."

"Lucy." She said, shaking his hand. "That's really cool, are you excited?"

"It's a little nerve wracking. I've definitely got the jitters."

"I'm sure they'll go away."

Just then, Lucy's phone vibrated in her back pocket.

**Brie Bella: **"_Hey girl, mind meeting me in Catering?"_

Lucy quickly replied to Brie that she'd be there soon, and said her goodbyes to Adam; wishing him luck once again. When she got to catering she immediately connected eyes with Dean who was brooding at the corner table. He winked at her, but she ignored it.

Brie was with her sister Nikki who Lucy hadn't met yet. She inwardly groaned as she approached the table, having a hard time staying focused with the plunging neckline on Nikki's dress. Her whole body shook with insecurity.

"Lucy, this is my twin sister, Nikki." Brie started. "Nikki this is my new friend, Lucy. She sells t-shirts upfront."

"You say that like it's a big deal." Lucy replied. "So what's up?"

Brie glanced around the room, making sure that everyone was pre-occupied. "I just wanted you to know, before you heard it from someone else, that your past…" She paused and frowned. "Well, people know about it. A lot of people. It's been going around all day. Someone must have heard what Dean said yesterday, or maybe he told someone, but I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks for the warning, I guess." She sighed. "I really appreciate it." Lucy slid her chair from underneath the table and stood up.

"If it helps," Nikki added. "We told them it wasn't true."

Lucy gave her a side smile, "It helps. Thanks." On her way out the door, she met eyes with Dean once again, and just shook her head, disappointed that he would stoop that low.

After the show was over and Lucy and Mark were all packed up and ready for the next event, they headed for the parking garage, where Lucy spotted Seth and Roman not too far ahead.

"Hey, I'll see ya in a few days." She called over her shoulder to her coworker.

She snuck up behind Seth, attacking him with a surprise piggyback ride, but her attempts were almost ruined when she realized that her friend was much taller than she was, and she ended up kind of clinging to his torso instead.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Seth asked, trying to shake the girl off of him.

"Piggyback ride!" She replied in a childish voice.

Roman laughed. "Pretty sure that's not how you piggyback ride."

"Here," Seth said as he bent down a little bit so that she could properly situate herself on his back. "Is that better?"

She nodded, nestling her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm so tired."

"Well you get to rest up because we have a few days until we have to be in Toronto." Seth replied as he carried her through the parking deck with ease.

"Toronto!? As In Canada!?" She beamed with excitement. "I've never been out of the country before." And then she remembered. "Oh wait, I can't go with you guys."

"Why?" Roman asked.

"She was arrested for possession and shoplifting." Seth frowned. "And it was less than five years ago, and she's still on parole. The only reason she can travel among states is because she is employed by a travelling company."

They dropped the conversation as they approached the S.U.V. Dean was leaning against it, smoking a cigarette. "I see you've graduated from lapdog to personal chauffeur, congratulations."

Lucy hopped down from Seth's back and stood directly in front of Dean. He was even taller than Seth, and even sort of attractive in a lumberjack-esque kind of way. He looked down at her, amusement playing on his face.

"What is your problem with me?" She shrieked. "What did I do to you to make you hate me so bad?"

Dean rolled his eyes dramatically. "You've been on the road with us, what? One night? And it's fuckin' already 'I love Lucy' around here. You run around the arena trying to help people and make yourself seem so sweet and innocent and all Mother Theresa like, but I got news for you, Tuts, ain't no body buyin' it. Except Seth, poor dude's wrapped around your finger, eh man?" He patted Seth on the belly with the back of his hand.

Seth's gaze immediately dropped to the ground when Lucy glanced at him. "I don't run around here acting like a fucking saint. I'm just trying to do my job and be nice to people, instead of, I don't know, moping around in catering. I know what you think about me, _Ambrose_. And you're one to talk. You have no fucking room to judge anyone."

"At least I don't need to depend on anyone in order to get places in life. I've never had to depend on anyone to get me anywhere. But you, you would probably be face down in some ditch right now with a needle sticking out of your arm if Seth hadn't come picked you up from rehab. Tell me, _Lucy_, how bad do you want to shoot up right now? I bet you're just _itching_ for a bump."

Before she could think twice, Lucy reached up and smacked him. She suppressed wincing at how badly her hand burned after, and did her best to shake it off. Dean clutched his face, which was plastered with an arrogant grin. "Man, that really did feel good." She said as she looked up at Seth who only smiled at her with pride.

"Is it a bad time to ask who's driving?" Roman interrupted.

"I vote that Dean does for being an asshole." Lucy replied, both Roman and Seth nodded in agreement, and tossed Dean the keys.

Three hours later, Lucy was still wide awake in the back seat; replaying everything Dean had said to her earlier. He was right about everything, once again. Without Seth she probably would be right back to square one; fucked up on some dingy couch that belonged to a man that she didn't know. Or worse. She could be dead or in jail. At least she'd be sober in jail. She did depend on Seth, but not for the reasons that he thinks. She depends on him because he keeps her sane. He keeps her clean.

She looked at the two-toned superstar who was sprawled out across the backseat, sleeping peacefully. Roman was asleep in the front seat, which left Dean; awake and smoking a cigarette, listening to some soft acoustic station.

"Can I tell you something and you not think that I'm trying to sucker you in or anything like that?" She asked softly. Dean glanced up momentarily through the rear-view mirror. Their eyes met briefly.

"Go for it." He replied as he exhaled smoke.

"No offense to Roman or Seth, but I personally think you're the most talented member of this group. Just from what I've seen so far. When Seth was giving me the update on you guys, I remember thinking to myself, 'man, I could listen to this guy run a promo for hours'." She could see a smile begin to form on his face. "It kind of sucks when you're yelling at me, because a part of me wants you to keep yelling, and the other part of me wants to, well, smack you."

"I get that a lot." He replied.

"Sorry if that hurt, by the way." She meant it. She was never a violent person, and that was the first time she had ever actually smacked someone across the face.

Dean laughed a little more loudly that time. "You're cute."

For a split second her face drained and a small lump formed in her throat.

"You really think that your little girl hands could hurt me? That's fuckin' adorable."

She rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips, which didn't go unnoticed by Dean. She was half expecting an apology, and half knowing that she wasn't going to get one. But she figured this civil conversation would suffice. They'd probably go back to fighting like cats and dogs as soon as he came back from Canada.

"Where are you staying again?" He asked.

"Buffalo, and then I'll catch a flight to Illinois on Sunday morning.."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Are you worried about me, Mr. Ambrose?"

"Well, for Seth's sake." He played easily.

"I'll be fine." She smiled.

A comfortable silence fell around them as they drove down the desolate New York highway. Lucy was sung to sleep by the soft sounds of the radio, and Seth's steady breathing. Dean went to ask her another question, but noticed that she was fast asleep, using his best friend as a pillow.

"He'll be okay." Roman mumbled.

"Yeah, I know." Dean replied, returning his focus to the road.

* * *

**1. Delicate - Fauntella Crow**

**2. Landfill - Daughter**

**Reviews are appreciated and encouraged!**


	4. So Good

**Author's Note:**

**I'd like to thank Tuggy08, CarolReigns, and nattiebroskette**

**for reviewing! you guys are awesome, and I love you! 3**

**Enjoy this short chapter. I apologize that it's so short.**

Lucy peered through the crowd, standing on her tiptoes searching for that unmistakable blonde and brown head that she loved so much. She stood up on a row of seats, trying to get a better view, when her phone rang.

"Where are you!?" She asked.

"_Turn around!" _

She whisked around to see her best friend and Dean standing behind her with a large sign that said 'LUCY' on it in big, red letters. Well, Seth had the sign. Dean had his hands in his pockets, with his signature scowl on, as usual.

"How could I miss you two big idiots?" She said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around Seth's neck for a big hug. Dean just stood there, awkwardly. She mouthed the words 'hey, you' to him, and he replied with a headnod. Lucy wasn't complaining though, at least she was getting _somewhere_ with 'The Lunatic Fringe'.

"Oh, I missed you!" Seth murmured into the top of her head as he planted a kiss there.

"Not as much as I missed you." Lucy replied, poking him in the side.

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed one of Lucy's bags from her grip. Their hands brushed for a quarter of a second, but it was enough to send chills throughout her entire arm. "Can we get out of here, now?" He asked. "We have plenty of time to be gross in the car."

Seth and Lucy both mimicked him as they followed behind.

She had missed being at work. The only thing that she had to keep her mind focused was shopping, and sightseeing. Seth would Facetime her whenever he had the chance, and that always helped. Even Roman managed to make a few phone calls, letting her know that he already missed her presence, and to simply check up on her.

Nothing from Dean, though. She wasn't disappointed, she didn't expect anything. It would be silly of her to think that Mr. "I Probably Don't Even Know How To Use A Flip Phone" Dean Ambrose would actually call her. What, after the one peaceful conversation that they had? But she wouldn't lie and say that she didn't find herself thinking about the blue-eyed man in the days that she wasn't around him, and wishing that she could hear his voice; even if it was just to say 'hi'.

That certainly didn't bode well with the whole "Dean Ambrose; out of sight, out of mind" thing she was trying to go for, and it bothered her. He was getting under her skin.

"Hey, when you're done, Boss Lady wants to see you." Mark told her as she was organizing the last of the boxes. Lucy was confused. She thought Mark was her boss.

"Boss Lady?"

"Yeah, Ms. McMahon." Lucy's eyes almost popped out of her head. "I know. I was surprised too. She came right up to me and asked to see you."

She blinked a few times, processing the information over again in her head. What did Stephanie McMahon want from _her_? Lucy quickly finished what she was doing and rushed off to find The Authority's "office". She knocked twice on the door before she heard a firm, 'come in', from the other side. She exhaled sharply and slowly pushed the door open.

Stephanie smiled brightly. "Hi. Lucy, right?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Oh please, don't be nervous. You're not in trouble." Lucy breathed a heavy sigh, prompting Stephanie to smile once more. "Please take a seat."

Stephanie gestured towards the chair across from the desk she was sitting behind, and Lucy cautiously took a seat; sitting as straight as she could, legs crossed, hands in her lap.

"Ms. Moore, I asked you here today because I'd like to discuss the application that you filled out on your first day here. As a precaution, this company, like most companies around the world, require a background check to be performed before the individual is hired." Lucy nodded. "Which you were well aware of, because you signed the sheet that authorized this, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, it says on your application that you have not been convicted of a felony in the last ten years. However, I think that you and I both know that that is not entirely true."

Lucy gulped. "Um, no ma'am. It's not true."

"Do you know that small things like this would immediately get you terminated by most companies?" Stephanie asked. Lucy nodded and could feel the tears slowly surfacing in her eyes. "We offered you this job because you were highly reccomended by Seth. I mean, the poor kid did all but get down on his hands and knees, but I'm sure he probably would've done that too, if we hadn't have said yes. I understand that you have a history of drug addiction, and while I want you to know that we understand that and it's okay, I also want you to know that if I catch wind that you are no longer clean, you will be let go."

"I understand that completely, Ms. McMahon."

"With that being said, I want to say that I appreciate the extra effort that you put in to helping the production crew set up. It hasn't gone unnoticed."

Lucy smiled. "I'm only trying to help. Selling t-shirts isn't exactly what I want to be doing, no offense. I was actually thinking about going back to school soon and pursuing journalism or mass communications or something like that. I'd really like to be a newswoman or radio DJ. I haven't really figured it out, yet."

"Selling t-shirts definitely won't help you with that." Stephanie laughed. Lucy shook her head. "Have you ever been on TV?"

"Me? No."

"Would you like to be?"

"I'm sorry, what? Would I like to be on TV?" Stephanie nodded. "I don't know! I-I guess so."

"We have a superstar here by the name of Adam Rose, and he's going to be debuting on Smackdown, Tuesday night. His gimmick is kind of crazy, it's basically called the 'Exotic Express' and it consists of a group of eccentric people, or his 'rosebuds', that escort him to the ring in true party fashion. They're dressed up in costumes, it's very cool, very entertaining to watch. How would you like to be one of them?"

Lucy was shocked. Stephanie McMahon was asking her to be a part of something on live television. "I'd love to, that sounds really awesome!"

"Good. Find a costume, one that is sexy, but not lingere. Then find me on Tuesday night and I'll point you where to go." Stephanie extended her hand and Lucy shook it graciously.

"Thank you so much, Ms. McMahon."

"Call me Steph. Oh, and Lucy. I think you're great. You just need someone to believe in you."

Lucy smiled at Stephanie and exited her office. When she heard the door click she silently did a little victory dance; throwing her arms up in a Daniel Bryan fashion. She couldn't wait to tell Seth.

* * *

**So Good - B.O.B**

**Strange Girl - The Zolas**

**Reviews are appreciated and encouraged :)**


	5. Losses

**Author's Note:**

**A big thank you to nattiebroskette, CarolReigns, Sinistergateslegend, and psion53**

**for reviewing and being lovely! I really appreciate it. You guys are awesome.**

**I made this chapter a lot longer to make up for the shortness of ch. 4,**

**so I really hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to message me if you have any**

**comments or concerns. I'll be glad to answer anything. :)**

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this, Brie."

"Relax! You look amazing!"

Lucy looked down at herself with insecurity. She had asked Brie to help her find a costume, and after much convincing on Brie's part, Lucy ended up purchasing a Jessica Rabbit costume; red sequined one-piece and purple, satin gloves. She was worried that Stephanie wouldn't approve.

She sighed. "Are you sure?"

The former Diva's Champion playfully slapped her on the arm. "Girl if you don't muster up some confidence, I'm going to make you take it off and _I'll_ wear it out there. You look hot. It really shows off your curves."

Lucy looked at herself in the morning. She had to admit, Brie did a really good job on her hair and makeup. She didn't even look like herself. Her hair wasn't flat; it hung in long, loose curls. It didn't look faded. It looked shiny and vibrant. She looked healthy.

"I do look pretty good." She smiled to herself.

"Yes you do! Now go and flaunt yourself to the world."

Lucy took off from the makeup area and searched the halls for The Shield's locker room. She was nervous to see how they'd react to her costume. Roman and Seth had been so happy upon hearing the news that she was going to be apart of a gimmick. They even took her out last night to celebrate. Dean wasn't as thrilled. Lucy figured that it was because he probably saw it as her getting something else she 'didn't deserve'.

She kept trying to convince herself that she didn't care what he thought.

When she reached the door she had been searching for, she knocked a few times and waited. She didn't want to burst in, for fear that one of them wouldn't be decent. Not that she would mind seeing any of them _indecent_.

"Who is it?" She heard Seth taunt on the other side.

"It's Lucy!"

Seth swung the door open to reveal Lucy standing there in that one-piece. His jaw nearly fell to the floor. At the moment he was thankful he wasn't wearing tight fitting pants. Lucy smiled brightly, sauntering around her best friend.

"It-it has a, a tail." Seth noticed. Lucy shook her hips showing off the little tail that was adjourned to the back of her outfit. "I'll be right back."

Lucy looked confused, but turned her attention to Roman who was smiling up at her from the couch. "You look great, Lucy girl." He cooed.

"Thank you, Roman. I was afraid it was going to be too much."

Just then the one man Lucy was really hoping to get a reaction from came through the door. Dean did a double-take, his eyes wandered Lucy's figure. "Well if it isn't Ms. Exotic Express." He smirked. "You pull off Jessica Rabbit well. Where's Seth?"

"Bathroom." Roman and Lucy said in unison.

Dean chuckled. "Probably got a hard on after seeing you in _that_."

Lucy rolled her eyes, and crossed the room towards the bathroom.

"You have a tail!?" Dean laughed even louder.

"Yes, there's a tail. I'm glad you think it's so funny." Lucy snapped. She knocked softly on the door. "Seth, hun, are you okay?"

"Seth, hun, are you okay?" Dean mimicked her in a childish voice. She only glared at him.

Seconds later Seth appeared from behind the door holding a white robe. He held it out to her, silently asking her to please cover up. Partly because he didn't want anyone making eyes at her, and partly because he wouldn't be able to look away if she didn't.

"Oh, thanks." Lucy said cheerfully. "I was actually going to ask if you had one."

She wrapped herself in the robe and Dean immediately scoffed. "Wow Seth, you suck the fun out of everything." Seth glared at him.

They took a seat on the couch and Lucy draped her legs over Seth's lap. Dean rolled his eyes.

"So what's the plan for you guys tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Dean's gonna lose his title!" Seth laughed. "That's what he gets for being an asshole."

Lucy frowned. "That's not cool, Seth."

"Yeah, Seth. That's not cool." Dean agreed.

Seth's mouth popped open. "What!? You're gonna take his side!? He's been a dick to you since you got here!"

"Yeah, but I'm sure he's upset about having to give up his belt. Aren't you like the longest reigning U.S Champ, or something?" She asked Dean.

"Yes I am."

"But not defending." Roman interrupted.

"Hey!" Dean threw an empty water bottle at him. Roman laughed. "You stay out of this! It has nothing to do with whether I defend it or not, that part was obvious when they decided they were going to give it to fuckin' Sheamus of all people. This is the price you pay when you feud with the Authority."

"But their gonna get what's coming to them. We beat them at Extreme Rules, and we're gonna beat them again at Payback." Roman said, holding up his fist.

Lucy smiled as Dean and Roman started bickering at each other over which bar they were going to go to later tonight.

Seth softly nudged Lucy in the arm. "How's not selling t-shirts?"

She shrugged. "I mean, I still have to do it. Like whenever Adam doesn't have a match."

"Are you nervous about tonight?"

"Seth, I am going out into an arena filled with a thousand people while dressed like that. Oh, and let's not forget on live television. Yes. It's safe to say that I am very nervous."

"Don't be." He reassured her. "Because you look great and you're going to do fine." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Careful, Seth." Dean interrupted. "Don't want to pitch a tent. Again." Seth picked up the empty water bottle Dean had thrown at Roman and hurled it at Dean hitting him in the shoulder. "That's my bad shoulder, fuckin' prick."

"It was an empty water bottle, crybaby." Seth replied dully.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a voice telling the three men that they were needed in Gorilla. It was almost showtime, which made Lucy's stomach drop to her knees. Seth gave her one more reassuring smile before he headed out the door.

"Hey," She called out to Dean. "I know you lose tonight and all, but good luck, still."

He winked at her. "You too."

Lucy got up too, deciding that she should grab a snack from catering to hopefully help settle her nerves. She sat down at one of the tables, watching the beginning of Raw as The Shield entered through the crowd. She was so proud of Seth. Hearing the pop they got from the crowd gave her goose bumps.

But she couldn't keep her eyes off of Dean. He was so nuts. The way he moved around the ring, his jerks and jolts, and weird facial expressions. It made her giggle. It was a shame he was about to lose his championship belt, he wore it so well.

When the match started, she kept her eyes on him throughout the ensuing chaos. It was ironic to her that one of the first people Dean started fighting with was the man who'd be taking his title at the end of the match.

Superstars were being eliminated left and right, most of them solemnly winding up in catering. She could hear the disappointment amongst a few of them at how they weren't chosen to be the new champion.

"He's not even a damn American!" The man she recognized as Dolph Ziggler cursed as he sat down opposite her.

"If it helps, I agree that if anyone should have the belt, it's you." She replied.

He gave her a dazzling smile and nodded. "I appreciate it."

They turned their attention back to the match. Lucy smiled at Seth's attempts to motivate Dean; yelling at him to 'hold on', as he and Roman circled the ring like vultures. Dean eliminated Rybaxel, bringing it down to only three men; himself, Jack Swagger, and Sheamus. Jack tried to send him over the rope, but Dean held on for dear life, thrashing and kicking, until he countered and sent Jack flying. Lucy held her breath as she eyed Sheamus in the corner of the ring, laying in wait, and as soon as Dean turned around, Sheamus' boot collided with Dean's face.

She stood up and made her way towards the Gorilla Position.

"He's not even American!" Dean yelled, kicking a chair.

"Are you okay?" Lucy blurted. She mentally kicked herself for showing concern for the former champ.

Dean looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm perfect. I feel like a fuckin' peach." He harshly brushed past her and continued muttering rude comments as he went.

"He's just mad." Seth told her. "And we're not getting a win tonight over the Wyatt's, either, so. I'd just ignore him for the rest of the night."

She frowned. "Well, I'll let you go do what you need to before your match."

He kissed her on top of the head, once again. "I'll be watching for you, later."

They split ways, and soon enough it was time for the Exotic Express to make it's debut. Lucy was shaking just thinking about dancing around in front of thousands of people. But she kept telling herself that she looked great, and everything would go as planned.

"Lucy, my love!" Adam skipped over to her. He had a red lollipop sticking out of his mouth and a giant smile on his face. "I'm so excited Lucy! Isn't this so exciting!?"

Before she could answer him, a man dressed in all black directed her and her fellow rosebuds to the curtain as Adam's music started. _This is it, _she thought before stepping through the curtain and into the spotlight.

The crowd wasn't screaming like they did when The Shield came out, but even after Adam's music died down, they were still singing the song. The rosebuds stood in the isle as Adam pranced around the ring, taunting Zeb Colter and Jack Swagger, before grabbing a hold of Colter's mustache and saying, "Don't be a lemon! Be a rosebud!"

Swagger went in for the attack, but Adam sent him flying over the top rope and into a pit of Rosebuds. Lucy and her crew began laughing at Swagger and mocked him for being a lemon. Rose's music hit again and they joined him in the ring for a congo line around Colter. The crowd cheered much louder this time.

Backstage, Stephanie McMahon was waiting in the Gorilla position; a huge smile on her face as she congratulated them for an amazing debut.

"Lucy, you were fantastic. I told the cameramen to make sure you were front and center, and you look amazing. That costume is perfect!" She beamed.

"Thank you, Steph!" Lucy replied. "I would hug you but it was surprisingly hot out there and I'm sweaty."

Lucy skipped off to the dressing room. There were many 'Congratulations' and 'Good jobs' coming from various talent and production crew. She was bursting with energy. Being out there was like a high she had never experienced before. She forgot about everything and focused on the crowd; their claps and stomps were like one giant heartbeat that fell in sync with her own.

She never ever thought she would enjoy being in the spotlight, after years of being invisible in the background; the place where she had grown accustomed to living. When she was out there, it was as if it was just her, and the crowd was screaming for her and singing for her. No one else.

As soon as she stepped through the door of The Shield's private room, her mood quickly diminished. Inside were three brooding superstars, getting ready for their match against the Wyatt family tonight.

"Woah, guys, calm down. I know you're happy to see me and all, but don't over excited yourselves."

Seth looked up. A lopsided smile formed on his face. "Hey," He said softly. "You were great out there. I'm so proud of you."

Lucy plopped herself down on the couch next to her best friend and he gave her a side hug. "Thanks."

"We gotta go, dudes." Roman said to Seth and Dean who were content on not going anywhere.

Dean groaned as he stood up. He was in no shape to be fighting anyone tonight.

"I'll meet you guys in the parking lot?" Lucy asked. Seth only nodded before trudging off behind his friends.

She changed out of her costume and into a pair of loose sweats and a hoodie, making herself comfortable for the ride to Buffalo, before turning her attention to the match on the screen. Her boys were doing well, dominating Harper and Rowan, until Luke hits Seth with a nasty uppercut. She's silently begging for Dean to be tagged in the entire time, and when he is, he's erratic in the ring. Punching wildly at Rowan, desperately trying to bring the big man down. Rowan's forearm collides with Dean's jaw, sending him back into the ropes. Dean bounces back with a clothesline, and goes in for the Figure Four Leglock.

The other two members of the Wyatt family slide through the ropes, but Roman and Seth cause them to retreat. Harper tags in, unleashing a beating on Dean, followed by a vicious attack from Bray Wyatt. They tie him up in the ropes, Rowan giving him a swift elbow to the face, until Dean pulls down the top rope and sends both Erik and Luke over.

Seth is finally able to tag himself in, giving Dean a minute to recuperate. Seth knocks out Harper and Rowan with a suicide dive. Seth was all over the place cleaning up the trash that was the Wyatt family, until he's sent over the rope and taken out by Harper with his own suicide dive. Roman has still yet to become a part of this match, the anticipation is written all over his face. He needs to get in there. Harper goes for the cover on Seth, but Dean comes out of nowhere and breaks up the count.

Finally Roman and Bray go face to face. Harper and Rowan try their hardest to interfere, but are taken down by Roman who seems to have all the energy in the world. A brawl ensues, but Dean and Seth quickly hit Harper and Rowan with stereo suicide dives. Roman knocks Bray out with a superman punch, signaling for Seth and Dean to assist him with their signature Triple Power Bomb.

Suddenly Evolution's music hits, distracting them long enough for Rowan and Harper to attempt to blindside them. It doesn't work, they're thrown from the ring and are hit with yet another set of suicide dives from Seth and Dean; taking out Batista and Orton in the process. Roman hits Triple H with a Superman Punch, but turns right into an elbow from Bray Wyatt who then takes the big Samoan out with Sister Abigail's Kiss.

Triple H stands up and Evolution begins their brutal assault on The Shield. Batista throws Dean into the steel steps before giving him a spinebuster. Randy Orton thwarts Seth with a hanging DDT. Triple H tried to give Roman a pedigree, but he counters, only to be RKO'd and Pedigree'd immediately after. Evolution stands tall over Roman's limp body before lifting him up over Triple H's shoulders to finish him off with a Triple Power Bomb. Lucy gasps as she sees blood coming from Roman's mouth.

The show comes to a close with Evolution laughing in the middle of the ring over an injured Roman. She was sure that in the dark match Dean and Seth would come to the aid of their comrade, giving the fans what they really wanted; a Shield victory.

Lucy grabbed her suitcases and exited the small dressing room. She said her 'goodbyes' and 'goodnights' to everyone as she made her way to the parking lot where she'd meet her friends.

* * *

A few hours into their drive Seth and Roman were sound asleep in the backseat. Lucy offered to drive, giving the three superstars time to rest after the beating they had taken. It was only going to continue tomorrow night, as well. Dean sat awake in the passenger seat, staring aimlessly out the window. They hadn't spoke since they hit the road.

Lucy didn't know what to say. She didn't want to be snapped at if she said the wrong thing, didn't want to annoy him, and didn't want to make things even more awkward. So she sat quietly, eyes fixed on the road ahead.

"Sorry about earlier." Dean mumbled.

She raised her eyebrows. "For what?"

"You know, being rude. I'm sorry. I was pissed off that I lost. It happens. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you." He was actually apologizing.

"Its okay?" She said, though it sounded more like a question, because in her mind she was wondering where this was coming from all of the sudden.

Silence fell over the two again. Lucy's mind was racing.

"You looked really great tonight." He said, turning his head to her. "And you don't look anything like Lindsay Lohan, so I'm sorry about that too."

"What's this about, Dean?"

"I can't compliment you?"

"Yeah, you can. But where is this coming from? You loathed me just a few days ago."

"Well you're not really that bad of a person, after all, I've realized. Don't let it go to your head, okay. You're still annoying as shit."

"That makes two of us, then." She flashed a smile.

Dean lowered the back of his seat as far back as he could without hitting Seth and turned over so that he was facing the door of the S.U.V.

"G'night." He said softly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Good night, Dean."

* * *

**1. Break Away - CFO$**

**2. Love Songs Drug Songs - X Ambassadors**

**3. Youth - Daughter**

**Reviews are appreciated and encouraged :)**


	6. Unfold

**Author's Note:**

**I'm trying to upload these as fast as possible, because if I wait, **

**I'm going to lose the motivation I have.**

**About this chapter: It's another short one, but I felt like I had to stick it in here. **

**Thanks again for the reviews, you're all perfect.**

* * *

The next Monday, Lucy woke up in a hotel in Greenville, South Carolina. She looked over to Seth's bed, but it was empty. A small note on the bed stand read that he had gone to a local gym, and would be back shortly.

She checked her phone and saw that she had one message from Adam, letting her know that they would be making an appearance tonight to further taunt Zeb Colter and Jack Swagger. There was a knock on the door and Lucy rolled out of bed. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and tried to straighten out her mess of hair.

Through the peephole she saw a groggy looking Dean. She cracked the door. "Yes?"

"Where's Seth?"

"He went to the gym. He'll back later."

He sighed. "Well in that case, do you want to go grab some breakfast?"

"Um?"

"It's not gonna kill ya to grab breakfast with me, _Luce_. Don't make me go alone."

Luce? He was giving her a nickname now? She faked being annoyed and sighed, opening the door farther revealing that she was only in an oversized t-shirt. Dean's eyebrows raised, his eyes roamed her figure as she walked away from him.

"Do you mind coming with me to the nearest Party City? I need to find a new costume for tonight." She rummaged through her suitcase looking for something acceptable and clean to wear. All she found was a lavender cami and a pair of black leggings.

"What's wrong with Jessica Rabbit?"

"I don't want to wear the same thing every night." She replied, disappearing into the bathroom to change and straighten up her hair. She tossed it up into a bun, not wanting to keep him waiting too long.

"But I like Jessica Rabbit." He replied. She emerged and saw him sitting on the foot of the bed with the cutest pout on his face.

"So do I, but another outfit won't hurt anything. It's good to have options." She said, pulling a light hoodie over her bare arms to hide the disgusting scars.

"Fine, I'll go with you, but I get to choose what you get."

"Dean, I hardly think that's fair."

"Life's not fair, sweetheart." He gave her a little pat on the head and held the door open for her.

His sudden acts of kindness threw Lucy for a loop, and made her feel like she was being set up. She didn't want to get used to it, for fear that it was some kind of trick that he was playing on her. She definitely wouldn't put it past him.

They didn't say much to each other in the elevator or in the car. Until Dean nudged her in the arm with his phone, "Can you GPS a restaurant?"

She laughed, pushing his phone away and pulling out her own. "Look, it's really easy. You just hold this button down and wait for the beep." The phone beeped. "Siri, where can I get breakfast?"

"I know how to do it!" Dean snapped. Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'm driving right no-"

"_I've found four restaurants close to you." _Siri replied.

Lucy scrolled through the small list of restaurants. "How does Coffee Underground sound? It's not too far. The menu looks good."

"Sounds fine."

The chose a small table in the very back, away from the busy breakfast crowd.

"Hello! My name is Taylor, I'll be takin' care of y'all this mornin'." The young waitress' accent was heavy. "Can I grab you both somethin' to drink?" She looked at Dean first, prodding him for an answer. Lucy brushed it off.

"Uh, I'll just take a regular black coffee. And uh, I already know what I'm going to have."

"Okay, go ahead."

"I'm going to get the Thai Chicken Wrap."

"Good choice! They're delicious." She smiled at him before turning to Lucy.

"I'll have a Cappuccino, and I'll have what he's having."

The young girl sauntered off, leaving them alone.

"So how long have you known Seth?" Dean asked. "I know it's been a long time, but I've never heard him mention you until just recently."

"I've basically known him my whole life. My parents moved into the house two doors down from his when I was three. My mom split soon after, and my dad was an alcoholic, so Seth's mom kind of raised my brother and I in a way. We were always over at his house. We all went to the same school. He and my brother were best friends." She replied.

"Where's your brother now? They aren't friends anymore?"

Lucy hesitated. "No, he died when I was sixteen. He uh- he overdosed on uh, heroin." Dean's face dropped and he muttered an 'I'm sorry'. "It was just me and Seth after that. He started wrestling and I supported him, of course. My dad was a real asshole, you know? And I didn't have a mom. Seth and his family were my family."

Dean nodded, prodding her to go on.

"But then Seth left." She took a sip of her coffee. "I understood, you know? He was pursuing a dream. But I didn't really understand. I hated Seth for a little while. I had nothing anymore. No more escape. Until I found one."

"The drugs." He spoke lowly.

She hated talking about it. "I'm not proud. I don't like that I chose that path. I could've done so many different things, but I didn't. I chose the easy way out."

A silence fell around them. The jitter of customers in the background was all that could be heard. Lucy ran her finger around the rim of her mug, thinking about the conversation. She hadn't told that story since she was in rehab, who taught her that it was okay to talk about it, because she wasn't defined by her past. It was something that she should wear proudly. She was an addict, but she overcame it. She conquered her demons. She went to war with something that had held her down for years, and she won.

"I think he wishes he would have been there for you more." Dean offered.

"He cares a lot. I know that."

"I also think he cares a lot more than you think."

The young girl return with two plates in hand. She sat them down and gave Dean a bright smile before skipping off. Lucy rolled her eyes and Dean chuckled. They ate, and the girl was right, the food was delicious. Dean paid, leaving a hefty tip, and the pair headed off to the nearest costume shop.

"I hate Halloween." Dean mumbled as they browsed the aisles.

Lucy gasped. "How can you hate Halloween!? It's the best holiday of the year."

"Christmas is the best holiday of the year."

"I for one would much rather get delicious candy that I'm actually going to eat, instead of useless present that I'm never going to use." She explained.

"Well I'm not getting _you_ anything for Christmas this year."

Dean threw costume after costume after her; 'Sexy Cat Woman', 'Sexy Alice in Wonderland', Sexy Sailor Girl', 'Sexy Police Officer', 'Sexy Prisoner', 'Sexy Schoolgirl', 'Sexy Head Nurse'. None of which Lucy would be wearing.

She had narrowed it down between 'Sexy Wonder Woman' which was a simple red and gold crop top and high waisted shorts with stars all over them, and a 'Sexy Raggedy Anne' which was probably the least revealing of all the 'sexy' costumes.

"Choose." She told Dean, holding the costumes out in front of him.

"Sexy Wonder Woman, definitely." She rolled her eyes. "What? If it were really up to me, you'd be wearing this." He said as he held up an empty coat hanger.

"I'd be wearing an empty coat hanger?" She asked, thinking about if for a moment. "You're sick."

He laughed. They headed back to the hotel and disappeared into their separate rooms. Seth was on his laptop, sprawled out in his bed. He raised an eyebrow at her when she came in with a smile on her face. It disappeared when she spotted him, though. She wasn't supposed to be smiling around Dean Ambrose. It would raise suspicions.

"Have a good time at the gym?" She asked, throwing her bags on her bed and plopping down next to Seth on his bed.

He immediately sat up, inching away from her. "Have fun with Dean?"

Her eyebrows cinched together. "Yeah? We went out to breakfast. He came to ask you, but you weren't here, so I went instead." Seth chuckled. "What?"

"Lucy, he knew I was going to the gym." Seth stood up and collected his bags. "I'll see you later."

She sat there confused, wondering what in the hell had gotten into him.

* * *

Unlike last week, The Shield dominated Monday Night Raw. They took on Evolution was many times as they could; attacking them in the parking lot, interrupting their promo in the ring, and sending them running after Roman's match with Batista.

They all decided they would go celebrate, but Lucy wasn't in the celebrating mood. Seth hadn't said a word to her all night long.

"Come on, Lucy girl." Roman pleaded with her after she had declined to go out with them.

"I'm not feeling the best tonight, Ro." She replied. "Maybe next time?"

"We'll make you feel better." He gestured to himself and Dean. "We know how to party. We've shut down every bar we've been to."

Dean nodded. "You should come. It'll be fun."

"I can't drink." She replied.

"Sure you can. You just need to know your limits. And we'll be there looking after you. We wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Seth rolled his eyes in the backseat.

"Okay, I guess." She said. Dean and Roman let out a collective 'yes' and Dean even did the 'yes movement'. Lucy laughed and looked at Seth who sat quiet next to her. "Are you going to come?"

"I guess I have to now." He snapped.

Dean glanced over his shoulder at Lucy and gave her a look that said, 'what the hell is his problem'. She shook her head. Trying not to let Seth's attitude get to her.

* * *

**I have every chapter completely planned out. I update short chapters to keep with the order that I have the events in. ****I needed to give some background on Lucy's past, and kind of explain some things about ****her relationship with Seth and what not. **

**I also felt like I needed to give her and Dean a little bit more time ****to get to know each other. **

**_Also, I don't like to rush things, I like to build relationships._**

**1. Boom Clap - Charlie XCX**

**2. Girls Just Want To Have Fun - STRFKR**

**3. Lovesick Fool - The Cab**


	7. Latch

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to ravenlovely and 'guest' for reviewing,**

**and of course thanks to all of you who came back and reviewed again.**

**(I love you guys so much. You make my heart flutter)**

* * *

Lucy could feel Seth's eyes burning a giant hole in her back. She was sitting at the bar with Dean and Roman, and Seth was in a booth with a few other superstars, keeping to himself. The best friends had never been in an argument. This was new to Lucy. Seth was her rock. He was her safety net, her comfort zone, her _best friend_. She was oblivious as to why he was being so cold towards her.

She was completely torn in half; she wanted to talk to him, yet she wanted to stay here with Dean. He had told her to forget about it for the night, and talk to him tomorrow. She looked over her shoulder at her friend, he just glared at her.

If looks could kill.

"Drink this, now." Dean pushed a shot in front of her. "Stop thinking about Mr. Jealousy over there, and do what you came here to do; have a good time."

Lucy sighed and picked up the shot glass. It had been three months since she had a drink. This would count as breaking her sobriety, but Roman and Dean did say they wouldn't let her have too much. And a _little_ alcohol never hurt anyone.

"Cheers." She touched her glass to the counter before swallowing it down. It burned like hell, warming her cheeks, and making her insides feel fuzzy for a moment.

Dean watched her, smiling as she asked for another.

"Yo, D." Roman yelled over the obnoxious music. "You should go up there." He pointed to the stage where an older man in a cowboy hat was singing karaoke.

"I'll go if you go." Dean replied, taking a long swig of his beer.

"I'll go!" Lucy downed her third shot.

She hopped off the barstool, leaving Roman and Dean in shock as she confidently walked up to the signup table. As soon as the country singing man left the stage, she hopped up, taking the mic in her hand. She looked over at Seth, who's mouth slightly hung agape.

"_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around / I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed / I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound / I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud." _She sung proudly in the mic, dancing around the stage.

"_Now you're in, and you can't get out." _Lucy pointed to Dean and winked.

"_You make me so hot / Make me wanna drop / It's so ridiculous / I can barely stop / I can hardly breathe / You make me wanna scream / You're so fabulous / You're so good to me baby / You're so good to me baby, baby." _She hopped off the stage and danced among the crowd. When she came to the man in the cowboy hat who was singing before her, she took his hat, putting it on her head, and sat in his lap.

"_I can make you feel all better, just take it in / And I can show you all the places you've never been/ And I can make you say everything that you've never said / And I will let you do anything again and again." _She stood back up on the stage, giving Seth a smile in the process. "_Now you're in, and you can't get out."_

Lucy finished the rest of the song, and the crowd cheered loudly.

"_Woo, give a big hand for Lucy. Please do not slip on the sexy that Lucy left up here on the stage." _The announcer said over the mic as she made her way back to Roman and Dean.

There was another shot glass waiting for her when she got back.

"Good Lord." Roman said draping an arm around her shoulders. "I didn't know you had it in you, Lucy girl."

She downed her shot fast, and smiled at him. "What can I say?"

"I'm going to go out for a smoke." Dean yelled over to them.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Not at all."

She followed him out the door. Seth's lingering stare never leaving his two friends. The warm May air was comforting and fresh. She inhaled deeply, letting it fill her lungs in an attempt to clear her head. She leaned against the brick wall, watching Dean as he stuck a cigarette between his lips. There was something incredibly sexy about the way he looked as he smoked.

His head tilted to the side. "What?" He asked her.

She shook her head slightly and reached out, grabbing the hem of his shirt, pulling him towards her. Dean looked down at her, drowning her in his cerulean eyes. She bit her lip, wanting nothing more than to feel his lips on hers. The light scruff of his cheeks tickling her own. It was all she could think about the past few weeks.

He cupped her face, slowly inching towards her. They were mere centimeters away, she could smell the intoxicating smell of menthols and beer on his breath.

"Hey gu-" Roman poked his head out the door. "Oh."

Dean straightened himself quickly and took a few steps back. He was mentally cursing his best friend for interrupting his moment. "What's up?" He asked calmly, as if nothing had happened.

"Seth wanted to know if we we're ready to go. What'd you want me to tell him?"

Dean looked down at Lucy, she shrugged.

"We're coming." He answered.

Roman disappeared into the bar, leaving Dean and Lucy alone again. The moment had been ruined, and an awkward air hung around them. Lucy looked down at the ground, no longer wanting to make eye contact with her new found friend.

"Fuckin' cockblock, man." Dean mumbled, trying to make light of the situation. Lucy giggled. "Are you ready to head out?"

She nodded and followed him back into the bar.

* * *

Lucy lay awake in bed. She hadn't be able to sleep since she got back to the hotel three hours ago.

She was sharing a room with one of her fellow Rosebuds. Seth wouldn't even look at her, and it left her feeling unsettled. She had sent him a text after parting ways with them, telling him that she was sorry for whatever she did. He replied with, '_No, you're not'. _

Her mind moved to Dean. Her heart seemed to skip a beat when she thought about the way he looked at her; exhaling smoke, cradling her face in his large hand. She felt a warm sensation deep within her, a feeling that she hadn't felt in _so long_. She ran her hands along her body, imaging that they were his. But then she stopped herself. She couldn't do _that. _Not while her friend was asleep in the bed next to her. Lucy sighed loudly, flipping her pillow to the cool side. She hit it a few times and threw her head into it.

_Please get off my mind, _She thought as she pulled the covers up over her shoulders.

She closed her eyes but could only see his smirk. His soft, pink lips. His chipped tooth. His deep blue eyes that peeked into her soul and made her let go of any regrets she had in her life, because each decision she's ever made brought her here.

* * *

**I love hearing what you guys think is going to happen next, **

**does anyone wanna give it a guess?**

**1. Hot - Avril Lavinge**

**2. Flawless - The Neighbourhood**

**3. Latch - Disclosure feat. Sam Smith**

**4. Blue Jeans - Lana Del Rey**

**5. Killing Lonliness - HIM**

**Reviews are appreciate (a lot) and encouraged! **


	8. Explosions

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! A big thanks to tatyasdias! **

**I hope some of you don't hate me for this chapter.**

* * *

Two weeks later, Lucy sat at a table in a little cafe in Knoxville, Tennessee. She had texted Roman and asked if he'd like to get breakfast. This whole time, she hadn't actually spent time with the long haired, gentle giant.

She had kept her distance from The Shield, spending most of her days with Adam Rose on his bus. It wasn't really 'party time, all the time'. It was more like 'down time, all the time'. And Lucy often found it more relaxing than it was cramped up in an S.U.V with three man-children.

She wasn't avoiding Dean, but she wasn't exactly asking him to hang out, either. And as for Seth, they had moved from not speaking, to not seeing each other at all. Seth was never around. He wasn't even car-pooling with Roman and Dean anymore from what she had heard.

The bell hanging over the door to the cafe rang and Lucy looked up to see Roman heading her way. She smiled at him and stood up to give him a hug.

"Lucy, girl." He said softly. "How've you been?"

"I've been good. You?"

"Just getting ready for Payback. This is probably the only time I'll get to take a breather." He replied, flicking his hair over his shoulder.

"I'm so excited for you guys to win."

"Yeah, this is huge for us. You're going to come to the after party right?"

Lucy pursed her lips. The last time she was at a 'party' she was intoxicated and almost kissed Dean. "I don't know, Roman. I have no idea what's going on anymore."

His brows came together. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged and sighed. "I came here with everything figured out, you know? Seth was helping me get back on my feet, and then I was going to get a place of my own, go back to school. And now I'm not sure of anything. I mean, Seth won't even talk to me. And I can't even look at Dean without it being awkward."

"Yeah, what _is_ going on between you two? When we were all at the bar it looked like you guys were in the middle of something?"

She exhaled sharply. "I just, he's such a dick, Roman. He is a genuine asshole."

"And you like him."

"Why is that? I can't figure it out for the life of me. I can't sleep. I'm trying too hard to figure it out. He is probably the worst person in the world for me, and I'm head over heels."

"Why'd you think he's the worst?"

"I know he isn't my biggest fan. I overheard him telling Seth that I was basically the equivalent of a 'spoiled rotten coke whore, who's going to screw over everyone in my path'. Besides that, his reputation isn't exactly squeaky clean."

Roman chuckled. "People change, you should know that better than anyone. I think you need to talk to both of them. One on one. No outside interference."

"Where do I even begin?"

"Just tell them both the truth. Speak from the heart."

Lucy thanked Roman, both of them getting up and exiting the cafe. A few fans stopped Roman in the street for a picture and an autograph. She loved seeing him interact with the fans. He was so sweet to the kids.

When she got to the arena, she immediately took off in search for Seth. She found him in a dressing room with Cesaro. She asked him if they could have some privacy, and the Swiss Superstar looked at Seth to make sure it was okay. After receiving a nod from Seth, the tall man exited the room.

"What do you want, Lucy?"

"For starters, I'd like to know why you're avoiding me." Seth sighed, rolling his eyes. "You haven't said a word to me in weeks. Seth, you're supposed to be my rock."

"Lucy, I brought you here so that I could keep an eye on you. I wanted to make sure that you weren't going to go right back to shooting up as soon as you got out of rehab. You wouldn't have been able to do that if I was around. When you called me out of the blue, and asked if I could come pick you up, I dropped everything that I was doing and made sure I was there for you." A huge knot formed in Lucy's throat. "Because I fuckin' hated myself for leaving you with your dad after Liam passed away. I regretted it every day that I was down in Florida, asking myself if I was making the right decision."

"And when my mom told me that you were running around with Liam's old crowd, I just kind of gave up. I shouldn't have, but I was getting bigger and bigger down in Florida, and I wasn't going to sacrifice my dream for you, Lucy. I'm sorry, I just couldn't. But when you called me, I had a second chance. And I wanted to be there."

Lucy was crying.

"But I didn't bring you here so you could parade around in slutty outfits, throw away your sobriety, and fuck my best friend."

"What?" She said, wiping at her tear stained cheeks. "I haven't _fucked_ anyone."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Lucy. Going out to breakfast and costume shopping, and 'oh Dean, I could listen to you talk for hours' and 'oh Dean, are you okay' and disappearing from the bar. Do you think I'm stupid or blind or what?"

"Seth, there is nothing going on with Dean and I." She halfway lied. "If you don't trust me anymore, fine. But trust that there's nothing between Ambrose and I."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing! Seth, I promise. The guy hates me. He told you himself."

_Then what was that at the bar?_ Her conscious was screaming at her. She blamed it on how much he had to drink, because she was certain that Dean Ambrose wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole, probably from fear that he was going to catch some sort of slimy disease.

But now she knew that nothing could happen between them, because she didn't want her best friend to be disappointed in her. Or she didn't want Seth to be disappointed in Dean. She couldn't figure it out. She didn't want it to cause a rift in their friendship.

Seth dropped his gaze. "I'm really sorry, Lucy. I just assumed."

She knelt down next to him and put her hand on his cheek. "It's okay, I just want my Seth back." He smiled at her and stood up to give her a hug, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Come on, let's go. I have to get ready for the Exotic Express, and you have to go make up with your other best friends. They miss you, Seth."

The two of them make their way to The Shield's changing room, Roman and Dean are both happy to have Seth back, and are glad that Seth finally pulled his head out of his ass. Lucy met Dean's gaze, but quickly looked away. She needed to talk to him, but she couldn't do it here. As she was in the bathroom changing into her outfit, she quickly pulled out her phone, sending him a short text message asking him if to meet her somewhere later so they could talk.

Her phone vibrated.

**Dean Ambrose: **"_Sure"_

She already felt nervous. What was she going to say to him? 'Sorry we can't be friends because Seth thinks we are hooking up and I don't want to cause any problems'. That sounded stupid. Or maybe she would say, 'I know you don't like me, so maybe we should keep it that way and just go back to ignoring each other'. Yeah, she liked that.

There was a small knock on the door followed by, "Hey Lucy, we're going to catering, do you want anything?" She declined and continued getting ready, making sure that every hair was in place and there were no loose sequins hanging off of her one-piece.

As she made her way down the hallway towards Gorilla, she felt a firm hand grab her by the elbow and pull her into an empty storage room.

"What are you doing!? You could have given me a heart attack!" She playfully slapped Dean in the abdomen. "Look, Dean, we really need to ta-"

He placed a finger over her lips, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her slowly. Her heart slammed against her rib cage, she could hear it pounding in her head. She was frozen in place, all she could do was stand there, hands over his, softly kissing him back. Her mind was blank, allowing her to focus solely on what was happening.

A hand fell to her hip, his fingers toying with the hem of her outfit, as her's laced around his subtle curls.

Dean pulled away slowly, leaving a lingering, tingling feeling on the edge of her lips. Their foreheads touched for a moment before he placed a fragile butterfly kiss on the tip of her nose. Before she could process what had just happened he slid out of the room, leaving her in complete shock.

The one thought that stuck out of her brain like a sore thumb, _I'm fucked. _

After Raw, on their way to the next town for Smackdown, Seth and Lucy were sprawled out in the back seat; sharing headphones, and talking about Seth's family and how they had been doing. Lucy hadn't seen or heard from them in a few years. Her mind was pressuring her to tell Seth what had happened earlier in the arena, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Dean was fast asleep in the passenger seat as Roman drove silently.

"The last time I talked to my mom she asked how you were doing." Seth interrupted her thoughts. "I told her you were good, and that I'd get you to call her soon."

Lucy smiled at Seth. "I'd like that. I miss her." She pulled the earphone from her ear and tried to get more comfortable in the stiff leather seat. She sighed. "I don't miss sleeping in a bus." Roman and Seth both chuckled.

"Imagine how I feel when it's me and Dean or me and Seth in the backseat." Roman chimed in.

Seth laughed lowly. "It's not fun."

Lucy smiled and turned away from Seth, staring at the back of Roman's seat until she fell asleep.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! **

**1. Explosions - Ellie Goulding**

**2. Latch - Natalie Taylor**

**Reviews are appreciated and encouraged :)**


	9. Desiderium

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to prettygirlattheairport for that amazing review, if I could give you a hug, I would.**

**And also thanks to angelsdee327 for reviewing and everyone else, as well!**

**Enjoy this one, I know I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

She said she was sharing a room with Erica, one of the Rosebuds. She said she needed some 'girl time'. She said that it would be good for her to spend time with people other than The Shield.

After Smackdown, Lucy headed straight for the hotel room that she and Erica were staying in. When she slipped in the door she smiled when she saw her roommate for the night sitting on the edge of her bed in a black beater and grey sweats. Only, it wasn't Erica.

Dean gave her a lazy smile and pulled her on to his lap. "Hey."

"Hi." She managed to squeak out. Yesterday he had kissed her in an empty supply closet. Today, he secretly slid her a hotel room key. On the inside of the envelope he had scribbled, "_Make up an excuse and meet me here"_.

Why was she here? Why'd she say yes? She could have blamed it on so many different things; hormones, sexual tension, anything… But the truth was simple. She wanted to be here. There had been something brewing between the two of them since that first conversation they had in the car. It was undeniable. At breakfast, at the costume shop, in the bar; it was there. And maybe it was just sexual, but she didn't care. After all, it had been too long since she had been kissed. Too long since she had felt a man's hands on her hips. So what if it was purely sexual?

If this was any other guy, she'd scold herself for moving too fast. But it wasn't just any guy. This was Dean Ambrose. This was the guy with the black book chock-full of names and phone numbers. This was the guy with the 'Bedspread Bandit' mentality. Hell, she'd be surprised if he stayed with her throughout the night. When it came to Dean Ambrose, fast was the only option.

"I went to the Redbox." He smiled. "It took some time to figure out what I was doing, but I eventually got the movies out."

She kissed his nose. "What'd you get?"

"Just some action movies. There wasn't really anything interesting to choose from." He said. "I even picked up some popcorn. The kind with extra butter." Dean picked her up off of his lap and placed her back on the bed gently. He moved over to the microwave and threw a bag of popcorn in and set the timer. "Is this romantic, or what?"

"I think Hell might be freezing over, Dean Ambrose is being romantic. Or at least trying to be." Lucy laughed.

Dean popped in a DVD and plopped down next to her on the bed. "Don't give me that, you're loving this." She shrugged, a grin playing on her lips. "Oh you're not?"

He pinned her to the bed, attacking her sides with his fingers. She squirmed, trying to free herself from him, but ended up only laughing more. "De-" She managed to get out among her laughter. "Dean, stop. Oh my god. I can't breathe!"

Dean let go of her, only to slide off of the bed and grab her feet and begin tickling the bottoms. "Who's the man?" He smiled down at her.

"CM Punk! CM Punk!" She said, mocking the WWE crowds as she tried to get her feet out from his grasp.

"Are you kidding me?" He was laughing too, now. "I'm bigger than you, Luce. You might want to rethink your answer."

"Okay! Okay! You, you're the man!" She surrendered.

Dean dropped her feet and nodded his head. "Damn right. Shit! The popcorn."

Lucy realized the thick smell of burnt popcorn in the air. "How long did you put it in there for!?"

"Five minutes."

She laughed. "Dean, that's not how you do it." He tossed the bag in the trash and sighed, pouting as he made his way to the bed. "It's okay. We don't need popcorn anyways."

He lay next to her and looked up, meeting her forest colored eyes, holding them there for a moment. "Come here." His voice was low, causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

She moved to straddle his middle, pulling her hair over her shoulder so that it didn't fall in his face. She ducked her head to meet his lips, enveloping them in a slow, sweet kiss. Her mouth trailed to his jawline. His rough stubble tickled her lips, causing her to smile against his skin. She nibbled it softly, taking her time, showing him everything she had been thinking of for the past few weeks.

His fingers dug into her skin as she slid her tongue down the length of his collarbone. A hand slid up her back, sending shivers throughout her body, and prompting goosebumps to form on her skin. It was cold in the hotel room, but his touch ignited a fire on the surface of her skin.

"Luce." He whined into her neck.

His voice broke through her thoughts, bringing her back down to where she needed to be; reality. She pulled her lips from his skin. This wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" His denim blue eyes bore into her.

Suddenly she couldn't form words. She didn't have an answer for him. "I- I don't want to disappoint you." She said under her breath. "Do we have to- you know?"

The corners of his lips turned up into a small smile. "Lucy, it's going to disappoint me if you don't want to sleep with me."

"No, I do!" She blurted, mentally kicking herself hard in the head for doing so. Dean smirked. "I mean, yeah, I do. It's just-"

"Too soon." He finished for her.

She sighed and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Can we just sleep?"

He reached over her and clicked the light off, letting the soft glow of the television illuminate the room. He traced circles in her skin and placed light kisses along her shoulder. She leaned into him, soaking up every bit of his warmth. It was the first night in months she would drift off to sleep without a single thought troubling her mind.

* * *

Hiding their relationship, if that's what you wanted to call it, was easier than she thought it was going to be. It wasn't fair to Seth that she was keeping it from him, she knew that. But with the way he reacted even after just assuming that something was going on, made her realize that keeping it a secret would be best. At least for a little while longer, anyways.

With Payback only two days away, they hardly got a moment to spend together. She was doing everything she could to keep herself busy. She hadn't gone out with the Rosebuds at the past few house shows to keep herself from the back where Dean would be, and instead kept herself at the merchandise stand with Mark.

The long drives is what got her.

He was within arms reach, and Seth was usually right beside her. It killed her.

It was early Friday morning, the sun hadn't risen yet, and Lucy was kicked awake after they had hit a pothole.

"Sorry," Dean mumbled after he realized that he had woken her up.

"Mmm, s'okay." She yawned, stretching her arms up over her head. She looked back at Roman and Seth, both of them snoring loudly in the back seat. "They're out."

He only nodded, retracting his gaze back to the road. She walked her fingers over to his thigh, running her nails teasingly over the silky fabric of his basketball shorts. His eyes closed for a moment as he exhaled. A hand fell from the steering wheel, taking her hand, and replacing it back over the center console. Lucy pouted.

Dean looked at her, giving her a tired smile. "Sorry sweetheart." He whispered.

"Do you want me to take over? You look exhausted."

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not."

Dean flicked on the blinkers and pulled over on the side of the interstate. He unbuckled his seat belt and walked around to the back of the car, meeting Lucy there. He reached down, cupping her face in his hand and kissed her quickly, before sliding in the passenger seat. A smile was plastered on her lips as she moved the seat up to better suit her short legs.

She threw the car in drive, and pulled back on to the interstate. Ten minutes later and Dean was out like a light. She stole a glance at his sleeping frame, admiring his curls that fell sweetly across is forehead.

_"Sooner, rather than later, Dean Ambrose would be out of sight and mind."_

She had another thing coming.

* * *

**Just a question: Is anyone on Team Seth?**

**1. Hero/Heroine - Boys Like Girls**

**2. Hey Now - London Grammar**

**Reviews are appreciated and encouraged!**


	10. Chaos

**Author's note:**

**This was originally supposed to be two chapters, but after writing it,**

**I felt like it went better as one. Prepare for the longness!**

**A very, very special thank you to the one, the only angelsdee327!**

**You are a serious delight. You made my night/morning **

**and helped me through the frustration of writing this.**

**Also thank you to everyone else who came back again! You guys keep me going.**

**Alright! Enjoy, my loves!**

* * *

Payback; an act of revenge or retaliation.

They were in the Windy City, the arena was packed, and Lucy was in the middle of it all; wearing her support for The Shield, working alongside Mark who was sporting an Evolution shirt. He didn't really care for Evolution, but he thought it'd be funny to wear opposing shirts.

When it came time for the match she had been waiting for all night long, Mark gave her the go ahead to leave. He had the stand covered. She thanked him numerous times and ran off backstage so that she could watch.

The bell rang, igniting a huge brawl between all six men. The leader of Evolution immediately targeted Seth, while Randy Orton went after Dean, and Batista started in on Roman outside of the ring. She was joined at the screen by Brie, who she hadn't seen in weeks, and her husband Daniel who had been one of Seth's pals from the beginning of his wrestling career. She quickly congratulated her on her bold move against Stephanie McMahon tonight, and gave her a hug.

When she turned back to the screen, her eyes frantically searched for Dean, until she finds him out in the crowd fighting. The action was everywhere. Finally, they settle in the ring with Roman and Batista. Dean is still down from the drop Orton gave him off the barricade. He finally joins Roman in the corner as Batista hits Seth with a huge Irish whip, sending him into the corner hard.

It was difficult for Lucy to watch. Even knowing that her boys would come out on top, even knowing they weren't really hurt, they sold it so well that it had her gasping whenever someone hit a turnbuckle, or was clotheslined.

Randy Orton tags himself in, only to be dropkicked by Seth. He tags in Dean, and they hit Orton with a double suplex before Seth exits the ring. Dean keeps Randy grounded, allowing Roman to tag himself in. Orton tucks his tail and tags in Batista. Roman drops him with an elbow, and tags Dean back in. He backs the larger man into the corner, taking as many shots to him as he can. Batista turns the tables quickly, hitting Dean with a spinebuster.

Lucy cringes. Daniel mutters something about knowing that Dean will be fine, to reassure her, but she barely hears it as Triple H is tagged in and begins his assault on Dean in the corner. He finally breaks free and tags in Roman quickly, who eats a body drop and a huge clothesline before Roman sends Dean back into the ring. He forces his 'boss' into a corner and tags in Seth, holding Triple H in place while Seth splashes him, and punishes him with a few suplexes.

Seth tags in Dean, again, and Lucy inwardly groans. She loved seeing him wrestle, he was definitely one to watch, but she was so afraid that something might go wrong. Granted, something could go wrong any night, but now that her feelings were involved, she wanted him as far from harms way as possible.

He drives an elbow into Triple H's lower back, followed by a splash in the corner. Batista tags himself in and works Dean over some before tagging in a fresh Randy Orton. He stomps over Dean, tags in Triple H, who mounts him in the center of the ring and delivers a series of right hands to Dean's head.

Dean finally get's free with an Irish whip, and goes to tag in one of his teammates. Triple H cuts him off, connecting his knee to Dean's face. Lucy curses under her breath, capturing the attention of Brie. "I thought you and Dean weren't the best of friends." She says suspiciously.

"We're not." She lies, her eyes don't leave the screen as Dean tags in Roman. "Doesn't mean I want to see him get his ass kicked."

Roman takes out both Batista and Orton. He destroys Batista with a clothesline and a big right hand, dumps Randy out of the ring, and hits Triple H with a high back body drop. Roman slides out of the ring, connecting his boot with the side of Batista's head. After a Superman Punch, the big Samoan goes for the cover, but Orton breaks it up. Triple H throws Rollins out, and once again Orton and Dean begin brawling.

Randy sends Dean flying into the steel post. "Fuck!" Lucy groans, hating what she is seeing. Triple H grabs a monitor and cracks Seth with it. "Come on, guys!"

Roman is clearing off the Spanish announce table, while Batista is down, but Orton cuts him off. Triple H throws Roman into the steps. Randy clears off the rest of the table, as Triple H drags him over to Batista. Randy and Triple H set him up on the big man's shoulders, and Triple Power Bomb him through the table.

"I'm getting really sick of that." Lucy says. Daniel nods in agreement.

Dean comes out of nowhere, jumping off the table and knocking the three members of Evolution out. Seth flips over the top rope, taking down Orton and Triple H. Dean goes after Randy, again, until Triple H sends him into the barricade. Seth also suffered the same fate at the hands of Batista.

Lucy's breath hitched when she saw Triple H going for a chair. He cracked it over Seth's back, and then Dean's. Her eyes widen as Orton sets up a chair, sending Dean back first off of it. She covered her face seeing Seth being set up for a pedigree, his face bouncing off the steel chair as Triple H connected his signature move.

Evolution notices Roman recovering in the ring and surround him like vultures. Batista hits him with a spinebuster, and Orton stomps over his chest. He pulls off Roman's SWAT vest before exiting the ring and grabbing a few kendo sticks and throwing them in, along with a part of the steel steps.

Lucy covers her eyes again as she sees her gentle giant being dropped face first off the steps. Triple H holds him down as Orton and Batista whip him across the back with the kendo sticks. Lucy wanted to throw up. Roman's face was too painful to see. That was real. Those shots to her friend's back were real. He could feel that. Triple H joins in on cracking Roman with a stick, and Lucy is wondering where Seth and Dean are that they can't come to their friend's aid.

Out of nowhere Roman hits Orton with a Superman Punch. Triple H and Batista try to stop him with a chair to the ribs and back. Dean finally begins to fight back, but the three members of Evolution stop him. Randy drags Dean to the top of the ramp and connects a DDT. All three members Of Evolution are standing by the titantron, attacking Dean. Seconds later, Lucy sees something move at the top of the screen.

Seth.

She gasps. "No Seth, get down!" She yells at the screen. As if he heard her, he jumps from the top of the Payback production set, taking out all of Evolution.

"Oh my God!" Daniel yells. "That was awesome."

Lucy rolls her eyes. "That was _dangerous_!" She snapped back at the World Heavyweight Champion. It was bad enough that her best friend was jumping off of balconies at the last Pay-per-view. He didn't need to be re-enacting it.

Seth crawls back to the ring, only to be hit by a spear from Batista as he jumps from the second rope. He counters a Batistabomb, and Roman hits him with his own spear. Seth pins Batista, finally eliminating him.

The ball was finally rolling. Her boys were making a comeback.

Randy surprises Seth with an RKO, but Roman breaks it up. Dean catches Randy with a chair to the back, and then finishes him off with Dirty Deeds, leaving Triple H as the last member of Evolution left in the match. He hits Dean with a low blow, only to be caught by the Samoan with a Superman Punch. Batista angrily marches back into the ring to spear Roman, and Orton sneakily slides Triple H a sledgehammer.

He cracks it off Dean's skull and then Seth's, as he jumps off the top rope. Lucy winces, but knows that Roman will save the day. He hits Triple H with a spear, and pins him.

The Shield has won.

Lucy squeals, and jumps up and down. "Yes!"

Daniel and Brie are both clapping. "That was a good match," he says.

"I have to go make sure they're okay." She says. "I'm not sure when I'll see you again." Lucy frowned as she looked at Brie.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." Daniel winked, draping his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"It'll be soon, I promise." The older diva said sweetly. "We'll go costume shopping!"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she gave her friend a hug. "Goodbye, guys. Daniel, I'll see you soon."

He nodded at her as she sped off towards Gorilla, and waited for the dark match to be over. It was just more carnage from the match they had just had. Evolution trying to thwart The Shield one more time, but failing to do so.

Seth was the first to come through the curtain, He enveloped her in a tight hug, soaking her in sweat. She pushed him off, slapping his middle as she did so. "Gross!" She shrieked. "I love you, and congratulations and all, but gross!"

He smiled big at her. Roman and Dean stumbled through the curtain together, holding each other up for support. Dean fell onto Lucy, and she did her best to hold up the superstar, despite him being over a foot taller than she was. Seth eyed them for a moment, but brushed it off, knowing that it was just a friendly gesture for her to help his teammate.

"Come on." She said softly to Dean. "We need to get you to the doc."

They're stopped when Evolution steps through the curtain. Triple H shakes hands with Roman, Seth, and then Dean; congratulating them on the biggest win of their careers. He promises that they can only go up from here. Randy Orton and Batista aren't so nice, and exit the area along with Hunter.

Lucy keeps Dean steady as they walk through the long hallways to the medical office. "You did really great, tonight." She says to him. "All of you." She adds remembering that Roman and Seth aren't far behind them.

"I got my ass kicked." He replies.

"No, no you didn't. You were great."

The doctor examines the three men, letting Lucy know that they'll all be fine. He warns Seth to maybe not get comfortable jumping from high places. She agrees. Roman's back was already welted and bruised, and he was told to keep ice on it. He said he would _after _the four of them went out to celebrate. They were all advised that it wasn't a good idea, but Lucy knew her friends were too stubborn to listen.

She leaned against the wall in the hallway as the doctor finished with Roman. Dean sat at her feet and Seth sat opposite them.

"Where to next?" She asked.

"Raw is in Indianapolis tomorrow." Seth said. "We don't have a match scheduled, I don't think. Too bad we still have to be there. I know I am definitely going to need the rest after tonight."

"I always like being at the Fieldhouse." Dean chimed in.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"It's where we first debuted together at Survivor Series two years ago." Seth answered for him.

"I don't know, it's kind of cool, you know? Going back to the place it began." Dean added.

Roman trudged out into the hallway with a smile on his face. "Who's ready to party?"

Devious smiles spread across the faces of the group. They quickly got changed and left the arena into the electric buzz of Chicago. For a Sunday night the city was alive, packed with wrestling fans and hockey fans alike. The Blackhawks had lost the Stanley Cup, but you wouldn't have been able to tell. Many of the fans were too drunk to remember there ever was a game on that night.

Many of the WWE roster were meeting up a club not too far from the arena. Even the superstars who had lost were celebrating with their friends who had come out victorious. She was having fun, enjoying her life, and the people she was surrounded by. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

She danced with various superstars and divas, letting the loud music flow through her veins. Nikki joined her on the dance floor, trying her hardest to dance in her tall stilettos. They heard a collective '_WOO_' from the crowd and stopped dancing long enough to see Eva Marie letting guys do body shots off of her.

"That's disgusting!" Lucy yelled over the music.

"I completely agree!" Nikki replied.

Lucy lifted her glass to her lips, but realized her drink was empty. "I'll be right back!"

Nikki nodded at her and she skipped to the bar to order another Tequila Sunrise. She was joined by Seth as she waited for her drink to be made. He was obviously inebriated.

"Where have you _beeeeeeen_?" He drawled out. "I missed you!"

"You're too drunk." She said to him, smelling the vodka on his lips.

"Love drunk." He slurred.

She grabbed her drink and slung one of Seth's arms over her shoulders. "Let's get you to a quiet place."

No place in the club was quiet, but she managed to find a group of couches away from the dance floor, where she could actually talk without yelling.

"Hey, remember- remember that party I threw at my house my senior year?" A sloppy smile played on his lips. "Do you remember?"

"Of course I do." She did. It was the year her brother had passed away. She tried her hardest not to think about those times.

"I spilled my drink allllll over you. Remember?"

She laughed at the memory. She had just come from the bathroom, and had opened the door only to run directly into Seth who had a cup full of a sticky, red mixed drink. "You freaked out because I was wearing a brand new dress that I got as a birthday gift from my Aunt. It was white and you spilled that sticky red shit all over me."

Seth laughed loudly and then burped loudly. "It was really funny."

"Remember when we went camping and you got stung by a Yellow Jacket and your whole arm swelled up? _That_ was funny." She countered.

He held the arm that had been stung so many years ago. "It wasn't! I'm allergic!"

"You cried like a baby!" She laughed so hard she snorted.

Seth just watched her in a drunken admiration. "Lucy," he said quietly. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too. Seth. And I'm thankful for everything that you've done for me. You saved my life, really."

He frowned. "No, Lucy. I reall-"

Seth was cut off by an also intoxicated Dean. He sauntered over to them, didn't say anything, but planted a big, sloppy kiss directly on Lucy's lips. Seth stood up as straight as he could and pushed Dean off of her.

"What are you doing!?" He yelled, fists tightly balled.

Dean just smirked, swaying back and forth to the beat of the music. Lucy stood up, placing a hand on Seth's chest, keeping him calm. "Dean," she warned. "Don't." He pouted at her, but she only pushed him away, stunned that he'd pull that kind of stunt in front of Seth, knowing that she specifically asked him not to.

He disappeared through the crowd, leaving Lucy alone with an angered Seth.

"What was that about?" He yelled, swaying backwards slightly.

"Can you sit down, please, before you fall over?"

Seth plopped down on the couch next to her. It was now or never for Lucy. And now seemed like a much better option, seeing as Seth was intoxicated, and there was a chance that he wouldn't remember a thing come tomorrow.

"I've kind of been seeing Dean."

Seth's blood boiled. "What?" He said through gritted teeth.

"It happened literally right after we talked about how nothing was going on. I didn't expect this, trust me." She defended herself, even though she knew that she shouldn't have had to. What she did really wasn't any of Seth's business.

It was silent for a moment. Seth was trying to pull a thought from his brain, but there was just too much swimming around in the haze. His stomach flipped, his heart felt like a stone, and his fists were balled so tightly, he thought his fingers would break.

"I thought you were coming back!" Nikki stumbled over to Lucy, holding herself steady on the wall. "Let's go dance!"

Seth took this opportunity to leave. He stood up and collected himself, making his way through the crowd and towards the exit.

"What's his problem?" Nikki asked.

"I have no clue." Lucy replied, once again baffled by Seth's peculiar behavior.

* * *

**I want predictions, stat!**

**1. Chaos - Mutemath**

**2. Swimming Pools (Drank) - Kendrick Lamar**

**3. Ribs - Lorde**

**Reviews are appreciated and encouraged!**


	11. Touch

**Author's Note:**

**A very special thank you to Lauren. I love you so much.**

**Thanks to bella315 and tootertoad85for reviewing,**

**and to the folks who just keep coming back. **

**Enjoy this short update. I definitely did.**

* * *

There was a knock on her hotel door.

She looked at the clock on the bed stand and sighed. It was almost 4:00 in the morning. She couldn't sleep, her mind was flooded with the events that unraveled in the nightclub earlier. Just when she thought her relationship with Seth was back in order, it fell apart again.

Lucy thought long and hard about why Seth would be angry with her over Dean, and only one thought stuck out among the rest. Something that Dean had been trying to tell her all along; Seth was jealous.

She couldn't believe how oblivious she had been this whole time. Her lifelong best friend had feelings for her. He had always had feelings for _her. _And she over-looked him because he was her best friend. How could she have been so stupid?

Dean stood on the other side of the door. Lucy watched him for a moment before unlocking the deadbolt and letting him in. His face gave away that he was exhausted, unable to sleep like herself, and hungover. He didn't say anything as he brushed past her, crossing the room to sit on the bed.

He looked like a sad puppy; lost and scared. She sighed, unable to keep up the act that she was mad at him. She walked over and dropped to her knees in front of him, brushing the curls away from his forehead.

"Is Seth mad?" His voice cracked slightly.

"I'm trying not to think about it right now." She replied softly and kissed his chin. "I'm praying that when he wakes up he'll have a killer hangover and won't remember anything."

Dean smirked. "Yeah, let's hope."

She ran a hand down his cheek, lifting his head to meet her gaze. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too hot." He pulled his shirt off revealing dark red and violet bruises across his back and midsection. "That was one hell of a fight."

"Lay on your stomach." She told him, gently pushing him back towards the bed.

Dean obliged without question, resting his head on his hands. Lucy sat on his butt, delicately running her fingers over his battle marks. "Tell me if I'm hurting you okay?"

"Mhm." He groaned.

She ducked her head down to meet his warm skin, and placed tender kisses over each bruise. She kissed his old scars, and as she kissed them, he told her the stories of how he got each one. His life was fascinating to her. He was a fearless soldier, but delicate and fragile. He put up a ice cold front, not letting anyone in. He had Seth and he had Roman, and that was all he needed. Lucy liked to think that she was chipping away at the ice, and that he was allowing her to do so.

"I don't ever want you to be hurt." She whispered in between kisses. "I would rather take a million steel chair shots to my back, than for you to ever be hurt."

He flipped over, causing her to fall onto the bed at his side. He sat up, and with the most serious look in his indigo eyes, he said, "I would never let that happen to you."

Her eyes desperately searched his face for any hint that he was playing her. That this was some sort of dream, that when she woke up, she'd still be in rehab. She didn't want to feel so much for him, not when her best friend felt the same way about her. Her heart was heavy, it was overfilled with affection for this man. It was so full that it felt like it was going to drop right out of her chest.

She kissed him, pulling him on top of her. A hand slid to the crook of her neck, his thumb softly brushing her cheek. The kiss deepened, and it was more passionate, more heated than any kiss they had shared before; paired with the rush of wanting to feel skin on skin. Lucy hands roamed across his muscular exterior, feeling every indention and curve. He pulled away only to quickly pull the long sleeved shirt that was was wearing over her head.

She was exposed, unable to hide the ugly scars that marked her arms. Dean studied them, his fingers trailing across each one. He was no stranger to these kinds of scars. He knew them well. There was a sadness in his eyes as he looked at her, knowing the pain she had to have felt in order for her to turn down that past. But she was more than that. She was the living embodiment of the phrase 'your past does not define you'.

She was sweet, and kind, and forgiving, but most importantly, she was strong. She was stronger that the World's Strongest Man. The drugs didn't overcome her like they had overcome his mother, and his dad, and all of his friends. She grabbed her enemy by the horns, and faced it head on. And he admired that about her.

He held her arm up, meeting it with a soft kiss.

"Dean," a whisper escaped from her lips, but in the silence of the room, it sounded more like a hushed moan. She wanted him. More than she had ever wanted anything.

His hand cupped one of her breasts, taking the nipple in between his teeth ever-so-gently. There was a time and place for him to be rough, and this wasn't it. Her breathing shifted as

he pinched and pulled, taking her other breast into his mouth. She panted, asking him for more. He sat up on his knees, surveying the naked woman in front of him; admiring every curve. Dean toyed with the hem of her boyshorts. He was teasing her, taunting her, wishing she would beg him for it.

He inched the cotton fabric up her thighs, slowly, sadistically feeding on the way her body arched for him to just _hurry up. _Finally, he tossed the underwear across the room held her legs open, leaving her clit exposed and dripping for him.

She reached her hand down to finger her wet cunt, but he slapped it away, replacing it with his own. He glided the tip of his index finger over her smooth lips before slowly sliding it in her tight body. Lucy threw her head back at the sensation. She couldn't remember the last time she had been touched there. He slid a second finger in, wiggling them back and forth in a hurry, wanting to build her up to the very edge of climax.

Lucy moved her hips with the rhythm of his hand. "Oh my god, Dean."

He leant over her, pulling her into a kiss as he finger-fucked her pussy. His free hand slid his sweats off, leaving his cock hanging in the open. He removed his fingers, and moistened the tip of his cock with her wetness. With her leg hitched over his back, he slid the length of himself into her, pausing for a moment to allow herself to adjust around his size.

"Fuck." He growled into her ear before taking it in his teeth. "You're so fucking tight."

Her eyes rolled back, as he spoke. His voice could get her off, alone, let alone the feeling of his cock completely buried inside her. He pulled out completely, before sliding in once more, repeating himself a few times as he watched her take every inch of him. They fell in sync as their hips moved together.

He placed a hand over her mouth as she moaned, which only added to the excitement for her. She moved both legs over his shoulder, prompting him to go deeper, as deep as he could, and cursed loudly when he hit her cervix. A deep, painful pleasure took over her entire body; setting every nerve on fire. It was too good, too much at one time, and she felt like she was going to implode. "Dean." She moaned between each thrust. "D-don't st-stop."

His movements became quicker, and he replaced his hand with his mouth, kissing her deeply as she climaxed. She moaned loudly into his mouth, which was enough to send him over the edge as he felt her warm cum covering his dick. Her entire body shook, leaving her with a feeling as if she was a piece of butter melting over a warm stack of pancakes.

He collapsed on top of her, burying his face in the curve of her neck. "Fuck." She heard in between his heavy breathing.

She smiled to herself, a sense of accomplishment washing over her. A silence fell around them as they caught their breaths. Dean pulled out, not caring about cleaning up, He just want to hold her in his arms and fall asleep.

"I'm going to be sore in the morning." He mumbled, snuggling her closer to him.

She chuckled. "That makes two of us."

* * *

**If you happened to catch any major spelling errors, I apologize.**

**It's noon, and I haven't slept. I'm going on 24 hours.**

**I see some of you are Team Seth. you guys might be outweighing Team Dean right now.**

**The song for the chapter is:**

**Touch - Daughter. **

**(And you should definitely listen to it!)**

**Reviews are, as always, appreciated and encouraged!**


	12. Missing

**Author's Note:**

**I'd like to thank my new reviewers sammy94 and imagineer1392.**

**And also a big thanks to my Guest reviewers, **

**and everyone who continues to come back. **

**My literal tears when into this chapter. I think we all know why.**

* * *

The hot water danced across her back as she grudgingly took a scrunchie to her skin, washing away any evidence of last night. Lucy had woken up in a sweat, burning against Dean's skin. He was like an oven, a warm heat radiating from his body.

She didn't want to move, but it was almost noon, and the duo needed to be heading towards the arena. She gently shook the snoring superstar, prompting him to wake up. He didn't budge. Deciding to let him sleep just a little longer, Lucy hopped into the shower, readying herself for the day ahead.

As she was working on her hair, the shower curtain pulled back slightly. She opened her eyes to see a sleepy Dean standing completely naked at the foot of the tub, a sheepish smile tugging at his lips.

"I thought you left." His voice was hoarse, no doubt the result of heavy breathing and moaning. Lucy's cheeks flushed at the memory.

Dean held her from behind, swaying them back and forth to a silent tune. "I could never leave you." She replied, laying her head on his chest.

He smiled into her cheek and he gave her a quick peck, before she slid out of the shower, and wrapped herself in a towel. She left her hair wet, weaving a simple braid, and wrapped it around the top of her head in a bun.

"Do you think he's going to remember?" Dean asked from behind the curtain.

"Time will tell." Lucy replied, as she began collecting her dirty clothes from the night before.

Dean left before she did, meeting up with Roman back in their hotel room. The Samoan didn't need to be told about their rendezvous, he had known since the night he caught them just inches apart outside of the bar.

Roman packed her bags in the car for her, allowing her to call shotgun, in order to avoid the awkwardness of sitting next to Seth in the back. Seth seemed unchanged, though. He greeted her with a hug and kissed the top of her head. She sent a small shrug Dean's way after Seth had turned his back to her.

But for the most part, he sat in the back set quietly; staring out the window.

The group spent most of the night just waiting around, wondering if they were going to be needed for tonight's show. Lucy had an appearance with the Rosebuds later, her costume was all laid out on the counter in the small bathroom. She had chosen Wonder Woman over Jessica Rabbit, this time. Eyeing herself in the mirror, she let her now dry hair fall into loose waves around her shoulders. Sliding the golden headband around her forehead.

The show was just starting as she finished her make up, and she joined the three men on the couch. Evolution was in the ring, talking a big talk about how The Shield would be finished by the end of the night. Batista wasn't having it. She went on and on about how disappointed he had been since returning to the company, and how Triple H was full of empty promises. He wanted a shot at the World Heavyweight Title, but he wasn't going to get it.

Triple H wanted to end the Shield first.

"_I understand," _Batista said. "_And I quit."_

It wasn't a shock to anyone. He was either going to stay and not fulfill his real potential, or leave and join his fellow Marvel castmates on a movie promotion tour. One of them made more sense. He waved to the booing crowd and exited the ring. Triple H warns him that if he walks, he's finished. But Batista ignores him, making his way up the ramp.

Seth, who hadn't said a single word since arriving to the arena, stood up from the couch. "I'll be back, I'm going to go grab something to eat."

As soon as the door clicked behind him, Roman turned to the two lovebirds sitting on the couch opposite him. "He seem weird to you?" He asked, knowing that there was something wrong with his younger teammate. "Lucy, girl?"

Lucy shrugged, once again faced with the fork in the road that was telling her friend, whom she believed had feelings for her, that she didn't feel the same way, or waiting just a little bit longer. Procrastinating felt like her best option, but she couldn't mask the guilt that resonated within her. It was only going to get worse the longer she put it off.

His misty eyes never left her, pressuring her for an answer to his question. "I don't know. He hasn't said anything."

There was a knock at the door; a member of the creative team, letting Roman know that he was set to go against Randy Orton tonight; a fight in which Roman would win. A battle that would no doubt turn into a three-on-two, The Shield facing what was left of Evolution. It hadn't been set in stone how this storyline would conclude. Lucy was sure it would be one of two options:

The first, making most sense, would be that upon losing to Roman tonight, Orton would realize that maybe Batista was right. Maybe it was time for Evolution to throw in the towel.

The second option only made sense because Lucy felt like it was something the WWE would do in order to keep the ball rolling on the Authority v. Shield feud, and that would be to find someone to replace Batista.

"How long does it take to get something to eat?" Dean mumbled after realizing that Seth still hadn't been back yet after an hour.

"I'm going to go find him." Lucy said as she stood up from the couch. Dean's hand caught her wrist, tugging her slightly towards him. She ducked her head, softly meeting his lips with her own. "If I don't see you before I have to go out, then I'll meet you after your match."

She sprinted off towards catering, only coming to find that he wasn't there, and hadn't been there according to a few superstars who said they had been there watching Raw since the beginning. She weaved in and out of hallways, asking superstar after superstar if they had seen him, yet none of them had.

"Lucy, darling!" She heard from behind her, turning to see a very happy looking Adam Rose. "Are you ready to board the Exotic Express!?"

"Hey, you haven't seen Seth have you?" She asked, completely ignoring him.

"No, I haven't. Why? Is he okay?" She sighed, dropping her shoulders. "Come on Lovebug! Don't be a lemon."

Adam draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards Gorilla.

After Adam's match, Lucy immediately resumed her search for Seth. She texted Dean, asking if he had shown back up in the locker room, but he hadn't. She checked catering again, even managed to find Cesaro's dressing room, but he hadn't seen him either.

"I can't find him anywhere." She said defeated as she sat on the couch. Dean was doing pushups and Roman was strapping up his gear.

"He's probably sulking in a dark corner somewhere listening to Hawthorne Heights." Dean replied. "He'll show up eventually. One, he's your best friend no matter what. Two, we have a match tonight." He tried to reassure her but it wasn't working.

She dropped it though. Dean was probably right, Seth just needed time.

The two men left the locker room shortly after, still no sign of their two-toned brother. Lucy felt a low rumble in her stomach and decided to watch the match in catering. On her way there she received a text from Dean letting her know that they had found Seth, and everything was okay.

She felt relieved. A weight immediately disappeared from her shoulders. She watched on as the three men made their way to the ring, Seth in front, followed by Dean, and then Roman. Dean stood in the middle of the ring, mic in hand, the crowd cheering loudly.

"_How do we look? Because we feel great. Bruised, beaten up for sure, because last night we faced our biggest challenge to date: a No Holds Barred Elimination Match, against Evolution. And when that napalm settled we did exactly what we said we were going to do; a clean sweep. We eliminated _every single member _of Evolution without suffering a single casualty. Now THAT is what I liked to call DOMINATION." _Dean threw his mic down.

Seth stepped up next, raising his mic to speak. "_Adapt or perish, that was the whole deal, right? Last night at Payback, The Shield adapted while Evolution _perished_. And earlier tonight, the whole world was a witness to their implosion." _He smirked, looking around the arena at the crowd. "_And the reason Evolution perished is because, even though they are three of the greatest superstars in the history of this industry, last night they were not _one _like The Shield. In the end, they were just three strangers who happened to be standing on the same side of the ring."_

Roman put his hand on Seth's shoulder, "_they weren't brothers. The men standing in this ring are _brothers." He held up his hand, "_this is Evolution." _Roman then closed his fist, "_this is The Shield. So Randy Orton, won't you come out here so I can break your jaw with the Symbol of Excellence."_

He threw his mic down and moments later Evolution's music hit. Triple H stepped out from the curtain, holding a sledgehammer, with Orton not far behind. Seth jumps from the ring and grabs two steel chairs, then aligns himself with Dean and Roman, ready for the attack.

"_Incase you haven't figured it out yet, what I do better than anybody is adapt. Last night was plan A. Tonight is plan B." _Triple H taunted as he surveyed his sledgehammer. "_There's always a plan B."_

Lucy's phone rang in her pocket, she glanced at the screen momentarily before denying the Unknown number.

"_Oh my God!" _She heard Michael Cole's voice come through the speakers.

Lucy looked back up to the monitor; her heart stopping immediately, breath hitching in the back of her throat. Roman lay face down in the ring, the crowd in disbelief. _She _was in disbelief. Randy Orton and Triple H watched on as her _best friend_ betrayed his teammates.

Dean looked at Roman, then Seth, and back to Roman again. His eyes were wide. Seth watched Dean, steel chair in hand and a steel look in his eye. It finally clicked in Dean that this was happening, Seth went from brother to enemy in seconds. He took a step towards Seth, for his former partner to take a shot to his ribs.

Lucy watched on in horror as the new storyline unfolded before her eyes. Option B. _Plan B. _Seth cracked the chair over Dean's back not once, not twice, not three times. He beat Dean down, hitting him eleven times with the steel chair. Tears fell from Lucy's eyes as the camera panned over Seth's face. He picked up a second chair, dragging it over to Dean who was struggling to get up. Seth dropped the chair at Dean's head, nudging it closer to his former friend with his foot.

"No." Lucy barely whispered as Seth bounced off the rope, the bottom of his boot connecting with the back of Dean's head, sending him face first into the chair.

She stood up unable to watch any longer. This was her fault. If she hadn't been so selfish, so oblivious, so _stupid_. She could've kept this from happening. But she drove Seth away, and now he was taking it out on two people that she cared for very deeply.

It hadn't been long, only two months, but Roman and Dean had become two of the most important people in her life. She had no family. She never felt safe. But being with these three guys, becoming a part of this company, she learned what having a real family felt like. And Seth, her life long friend, the person she trusted more than anyone in this world just single-handedly destroyed all of it.

* * *

**I don't want you guys thinking 'Oh wow, Seth betrayed them because of a girl.'**

**He has his reasons, and they'll be explained soon enough. **

**If you have never heard the song Missing by The xx, would should listen to it.**

**I feel like that song really goes well with Seth and Lucy, especially now.**

**1. Missing - The xx**

**2. Fireworks - You Me At Six**

**So, predictions for what's going to happen next?**


	13. Motives

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to MOX TYPE OF GIRL and everyone else for reviewing. You know I love all of you.**

**I am so emotionally dedicated to this story and I just want you all to know,**

**that I cried while writing this. Having to watch the betrayal over again killed me.**

**And writing it hurt even worse. So, try and enjoy it. **

* * *

She paced back and forth, waiting for Seth to come from the behind the curtain. She had so much on her mind. There was so much she wanted to say with him, but the only thing she could make sense of was "_how could you do that?"_ Over something so small, something as ridiculous as jealousy.

The story was different when the curtain pulled slightly, and Seth, along with Triple H and Randy Orton were now standing in front of her. Her eyes were locked on Seth's, the warm chocolate tone that she loved had been replaced by an almost black, harsh gaze that made her stomach drop. She could feel her body wanting to shake, but she held her composure.

"Is everything okay, here?" Hunter asked, looking back between the two friends.

"Why, Seth?" She asked after what had seemed like a year.

He exhaled sharply, a sick smile creeping to his lips. "You should go check on Dean."

That was it. That was all he said. Lucy could see a smirk appearing on Randy Orton's face. It made her sick. She wanted to move, but she couldn't. She was frozen and at a loss for words. Seth took the opportunity to brush past her.

She watched as he walked away. "You know, Seth, I might have loved you once." He stopped, turning his head slightly, but not quite enough to look at her. The words hurt for her to say, no matter how true they were. She knew that it would hurt him, and as much as she wanted that, as much as she wanted to get back at him for what he just did, it would hurt her ten times more. "Four long years ago before you abandoned me, I might have loved you. But you left, Seth. You left me there alone and afraid. But you 'wanted to be there', you said. You wanted to be there for me. Where were you, then? I loved you, Seth. I loved you my whole life, but you just left."

He didn't turn around. He didn't stay. He did what he has always done; walked away.

The entire backstage production crew had stopped what they were doing and watched the exchange of words between Seth and Lucy. She wiped her nose, avoiding their gaze. Her phone rang for the second time that night, again from an Unknown number. She silenced it, peeking out the curtain for any sign of Dean and Roman. They were being ushered up the ramp by officials.

"I got you." She said to Dean, sliding under his arm for support. "I got him." She told the referee. He let Dean go. All of the superstar's weight was a lot bearing down on Lucy's shoulders, but she wouldn't drop him.

"Luce."

"Ssssh, I got you."

She walked him to the medical office. Nothing was broken or ruptured, there were no concussions. He would be fine, only sore for a few days. However, Lucy knew that he wasn't going to be fine, and that this pain would last him throughout his lifetime.

The car ride to the hotel was silent. The three of them would be staying in Indianapolis for the night, seeing as Dean and Roman had been told they wouldn't be needed at Smackdown. Roman had stormed the office of WWE's creative team, asking what in the hell had just happened to their once dominant faction. Their answer; _we do what the boss wants._ And Lucy was sure that after Seth laid out his master plan, what the boss wanted was her best friend.

Plan B was a last minute decision, like it was when it came to most things in life.

It was a decision that she still felt she caused. She let her mind wander as she drove, thinking about what her life would be like if Seth never left Davenport. Or if Seth had said something to her earlier.

If she hadn't met Dean.

Because if she was going to be honest, she had an eye for the scruffy superstar from the moment she watched their first match on Youtube.

"_Who's that?" She asked Seth as they waited in the airport for their plane to begin boarding. She pointed the black clad superstar, wearing the same SWAT uniform as Seth, making his way through the crowd towards the ring._

_Seth smiled. "That's Dean, and Roman is behind him." He said proudly. "Just wait 'til you meet him, man. He's fucking crazy, and one of the realest dudes I have ever met. And he's so good, like, in the ring, and don't even get me started on his promos. Like, half the time I'm wondering where the hell he comes up with half that shit, you know what I mean? They're both awesome, and they're my brothers."_

She felt sick at the memory. The way Seth talked about his partners with so much admiration and pride. She fucked it up. She broke the invisible bond that held them together.

Lucy put the car in park, glancing at Roman in the rear-view mirror. He sat quietly, his gazed fixed out the window. Dean unbuckled his seatbelt, doubling over in his seat, resting his head in his hands.

"Guys." Lucy said softly. It was almost inaudible, but it was so silent inside the S.U.V that both men heard it. Neither of them replied, and suddenly she had lost what she was going to say. She sighed, sliding off her safety belt, and stepped out of the car.

Roman and Dean weren't far behind her.

"Do you mind if I get my own room?" Roman asked Dean. "I kind of just- I kind of just want to be alone."

She hated this. She wondered how her relationship with these two men would change now that Seth wasn't there. Would they still want her around? What if they thought that she was in on it? Should she just leave?

Dean followed her into their room. He hadn't said a word. Lucy was worried that this would be the end of their short affair. He clicked on the television and sat at the foot of the bed, pulling his sweatshirt over his head. She caught a glimpse of his back, the bruises from last night had doubled. New red welts stuck out against the older, purple ones. The sight reminded her of her father, and the way her brother's skin would look after they had had yet another fight. She had bruises like that once too.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said, not wanting to think about it. Dean only nodded. She figured that if he was going to leave, this would be the time for him to do it. Slip out of the room silently while she wasn't looking, never to be heard from again, leaving her with no where to go but back to Davenport to sleep on the couch of someone that she barely knew.

However, Dean was still there in the same spot when she stepped back into the room. She walked past him, running the towel through her hair, and pulled the covers down on the second bed.

"Do you want to be alone, too?" She barely caught the quiet words, but she did, and her heart broke. Dean was looking up at her with huge, glossy blue eyes that were filled with so much pain and confusion.

She cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed his nose. Without saying anything, she climbed into bed, pulling him back towards her; holding him against her as he fell asleep.

* * *

A few days later, the trio found themselves in another hotel. They weren't scheduled for any house shows or interviews until after Raw, where they would make their first appearance since Seth turned on them. Lucy had taken time off, Mark and Adam both understood. She needed time to figure out what she was doing, and where her place was with the company, with Roman and Dean, and with Seth.

"What's the deal?" Dean asked as Roman stepped back into the room. He had just gotten off the phone with a member of creative.

"The story is that Seth approached The Authority after Batista split. They were going to go on with the whole 'Evolution perishes' crap, after I was supposed to beat Randy. But Seth threw his plan in the mix. And apparently he didn't want to be apart of The Shield anymore. He didn't say why, he just said that he thought it would be an awesome story line if we broke up in the same place we debuted, and he joined Hunter. They bought it of course, seeing as it would keep them relevant."

"Where does that leave us?" Was Dean's next question. "What? Are we not going to be together anymore?"

"They don't know, yet. The guy said the easiest thing to do is just let it progress naturally. The Shield was always about justice, and I believe they still want that, but they want us to do it separately. At least, that's what I got from the dude. He didn't exactly say that."

"What did he say exactly?"

"The Shield isn't a thing anymore." Roman said. "There's nothing left for you two as a team."

"Fuck."

"We're going to be okay, though. We are going to be fine, all three of us. Lucy girl, you hear me?" Roman reassured them. He looked at Lucy for confirmation that she believed his words. She didn't, but she nodded anyways.

"I just don't want to be left drawing the short stick, here." Dean added.

"Nah, man. This is going to be huge."

"I agree with Roman." Lucy chimed in. "This is only going to put you over more with the fans. People like someone they can relate to, and everyone has been stabbed in the back at least once by someone that they care about. They'll root for you, wanting you to succeed over Seth."

Dean just sighed. He wasn't buying it.

Roman left shortly after to pack his bags. Leaving the two lovers alone. They hadn't been on the same page since Monday. Their conversations basically consisted of 'good morning', 'good night', and 'do you you want me to get you anything'.

"Are you going to watch Smackdown tonight?" She asked him.

"Probably not."

"Seth is supposed to be explaining his actions tonight."

"Yeah, really don't care what he has to say."

Lucy dropped it, not wanting to push herself farther. She stood up, grabbed her bag, and left the hotel room. The door slamming shut behind her. If this was how it was going be, she didn't want any part of it.

She found herself at a local bar just before 8:00. The bartender switched the channel over to Smackdown, asking her if she was a fan, and began telling her about how he used to go with his dad to shows when he was a kid.

"Do you mind turning it up some?" She interrupted him, as she saw Triple H and Seth make their way to the ring.

A collective 'you sold out' chant filled the arena as Seth stood in the middle of the ring confidently. Triple H laughed at the crowd. A devious smirk grew on Seth's face as Triple H began speaking.

_"A lot of you probably think that I'm just out here to brag, right? To rub it in your faces. To come out here and say 'I told you so'! Tell you I won. But no, I'm not that kind of guy. I'm not. And besides, all of you already know that anyway." _The crowd booed him loudly, and Lucy rolled her eyes. _"No, no I'm here- I'm here to help you get answers to your questions, because I know all of you have questions. You have so many questions of this man; of Seth Rollins. You want to know why. You have so many questions for Seth Rollins, the man responsible for the most dominant group in the history of the WWE, The Shield. Seth Rollins, the man responsible for the group that came in here and dominated everything that stood in it's path. The Shield that crushed giants, that crushed legends, that crushed champions. You have questions for Seth Rollins, the man responsible for The Shield; the group that even defeated Evolution. You want to know why Seth Rollins would walk away from all of that. So Seth, I think you owe them an answer. They want to know why, Seth. Why? Why did you do what you did Monday night?" _

Lucy couldn't help but think that was a dig at her. The way she asked Seth 'why', backstage in front of Hunter and Randy, and all of the production crew.

Seth took the microphone from Triple H's hand. _"So everybody wants an explanation. You want to know why I did what I did to my _brothers_ on Monday night. So let me tell you that the only person who knows why I did what I did on Monday, and the only person who needs to know, and the only person that I owe anything to is _me."

The hurt that was so evident in Roman and Dean's eyes, the hurt that she saw every second, Lucy saw none of that in Seth. He didn't even look like himself.

Seconds later Dolph Ziggler's music hit, a look of confusion washed over Seth's face, as Triple H began to smirk. Lucy had only interacted with Dolph a few times, most notably when she told him that she would have liked to see him win the U.S Championship from under Dean. He was a nice guy and was always happy and smiling, even though his career in the WWE hadn't been what it used to be.

_"Now I'm sure- I'm sure I'm going to catch a beating for what I have to say, and hand to Hunter, I'm sure I'm going to be punished and pushed farther down the totem pole. Seth, I couldn't just sit back there and listen to this. You- I was never a fan of The Shield, man. But I dug your vibe, you know why? You know why? Because you went against The Authority. You, The Shield, went toe-to-tow with Evolution and you won. Hell, The Shield played a major part in Batista quitting. That was cause enough for celebration for me, bye bye Boo-tista." _Lucy laughed. _"But what you did was far worse than The Shield's done to anybody else. You turned your back on your own brothers. That's something that I would never do. You're nothing but a traitor, Seth, and you've done the worst thing you could ever do; you sold out, man."_

The crowd cheered, the 'you sold out' chants filling the arena once more. Seth whispered something in Hunter's ear, before Hunter picked up the mic once more. _"Dolph, that's a fair point. He's done exactly that. It's something that you'll never do. He sold out. He'll sell out arenas night after night after night, something you'll never do. And the other thing is-"_

_"Are you sure about that?" Dolph interrupted._

_"Whether you know it or not, you're like Nostradamus. You were correct earlier, what was that line you said? You're probably going to catch a beating for this? Oh no, you're going to catch a beating for this. And it's going to happen right now, right now you're going to come down to this ring and you're going to get the opportunity to go one-on-one with Seth Rollins."_

Lucy frowned, knowing how this would end. She would have loved for Dolph to kick Seth's ass, showing that maybe he just isn't the same without Dean and Roman beside him, but that was not what would unfold. She asked the bartender to turn the TV off, and pour her a double shot of Tito's.

Two hours later, Lucy couldn't feel a thing. She fumbled with her phone, trying to find Dean's number, but couldn't even see the screen clearly to do so. She thought she saw another missed call from an Unknown number, but she wasn't sure of anything at the moment.

"What me to call someone for you?" The bartender asked.

"Can you call Dean?" She slurred, jutting her phone in his direction.

He scrolled through her contacts for a moment, before stopping on a name. His eyes widened as he realized who she was talking about.

Dean answered on the other end, and the bartender explained that she had too much to drink, and needed someone to come pick her up. He got there quickly and paid her tab, scooping her tiny body into his large arms.

"I got you, babe." He said to her, carrying her out of the bar and into the warm June night.

"Dean." She groaned, placing a tiny kiss on his neck. "I missed you."

"I haven't gone anywhere, Luce. I'm right here, okay. I'm always gonna be here." She smiled at his words. He laid her down in the backseat of the rental and she was passed out mere seconds later. He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her nose. "I'm always gonna be here."

* * *

**I love hearing what you guys think is going to happen in the future for Lucy.**

**1. Go Your Own Way - Lissie**

**2. Enjoy The Silence - Anberlin**

**3. The Mess I Made - Parachute**

**Reviews are appreciated and encouraged, as always.**


	14. Litost

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this wasn't up sooner, it was a lot to write and I had work.**

**This long ass, eventful chapter is brought to you by:**

**Chinese food, pictures of Dean shirtless, and his delicious voice.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I am in love with you all. **

**There's a lot going on in this chapter, so sit back, relax, and try not to cry.**

* * *

_Lucy looked around frantically searching for something, but there was nothing around her. She couldn't see clearly; just a dark, blurry mess of shapes and shadows. Every time she thought she had come close to something, it disappeared out from underneath her._

_She heard voices. _

_Two of them. _

_Two very familiar voices that were unmistakable._

_"You will never amount to anything." The first voice yelled. A thick, southern accent that she had grown to hate over her lifetime. It cut into her like a knife, slicing her open; a large, calloused hand reaching into the deepest part of her, pulling up the feelings that she had ignored for so long. She hadn't heard her father's voice in years._

_"You're worthless." The second voice spat at her. Hearing it felt like salt on a festering wound; one that was located in the center of her back, right between her shoulder blades. She turned in the direction it came from, desperate to find her old friend._

_"No one will ever want you." Her father yelled. A sound tore through the air, like a crack of lightning; only it sounded more like leather on skin, another sound that Lucy was accustomed to. With each strike, Lucy could feel it on her back, arms, and legs. She tried to listen more closely, focusing on his voice, for he wasn't finished insulting her. "Your mother didn't want you, and that bastard brother of yours didn't want you either!"_

_"No one wants you here." Seth's voice spoke. It was close, louder this time, as if he said it right in her ear._

Her eyes flew open, chest heaving, as she studied her surroundings. She was in the backseat where she must have fallen asleep. Dean was turned around, watching her.

"You okay?" He asked, concern laced in his words.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Bad dream?"

She shrugged, not wanting to talk about it.

Dean turned back around, dropping the subject. Lucy was thankful. She hadn't had a nightmare about her father since that horrible week of withdrawals she went through. Every night she'd wake up in a cold sweat after a vivid dream of her father mercilessly beating her and her brother. She could still feel the sting of a leather belt slapping against her skin. She could still feel the crunch of his fist colliding with her jaw. She could still smell the vodka heavy on his breath when he spit in her face.

That wasn't it, though. Seth was there, too.

"You're worthless."

She cringed how he used the two phrases that hurt her the most.

"No one wants you here."

Lucy remembered escaping to Seth's house late at night after her dad had finally passed out. They'd lay in the grass for hours, talking about their dreams, and their fears. Lucy confided in him one night that she was afraid that she's never achieve her dreams, and that no one would ever want her or care for her.

He promised her that would never happen.

Then why did she feel like it was happening? Why did she worthless? Why did she feel like no one wanted her? It was just a dream, but she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Dean held her hand as he walked her to the merchandise table. The two noticed and ignored the stares of the other employees that saw them. Mark was already hanging up shirts when he noticed the two heading his way. He frowned, which didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

"Hey." Dean said softly as he looked down at her. He moved her hair out of her face and cupped her cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?"

She nodded at him, propping herself up on her tippy-toes, and puckered her lips.

A small smile perched on his lips as he ducked down to meet her with a kiss. "Try and have a better day okay?"

Lucy turned her attention to the unpacked boxes, trying her hardest to ignore the lingering glances of Mark.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"I thought you and Seth were like, a thing?"

She rolled her eyes, still focusing more on the work in front of her. "Seth and I are not a thing, we were never a thing, and never will be a thing."

"That's too bad, I know he really cared- cares about you."

Lucy laughed now, pulling herself from the box of t-shirts she was sorting through. "If he cares so much, wanna tell me why he left? Twice?"

"I- I'm sure he has his rea-"

"You know what, Mark? You can finish the table by yourself tonight. I can't do this." She threw her hands up and walked away.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She checked the number on the screen, only to see the same Unknown number that she had been ignoring for the past week. She pressed the small green button, answering the call, but no one was on the other line. Seconds later the line went dead.

"I can't fucking do this today." She mumbled to herself sliding her phone back into her pocket.

"Hey, whoa." She looked up only to walk directly into a large, neon pink object. "Hey, Lucy, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. My friend Zack snapchatted me, I wasn't looking where I was goi- I'm rambling. Sorry."

"Yeah, it's fine."

"You alright, there, kiddo?"

She sighed. "Yeah, it's just been one of those days."

"It'll get better."

"Hey, Dolph?" Lucy asked as he began to continue on his path to wherever he was going. He turned around, eyebrows raised. "Thanks for what you did on Smackdown. That meant a lot to me, and to Dean and Roman."

"Any time."

Lucy hung around the monitors for the rest of the night, as Monday Night Raw kicked off in Minneapolis. The Authority made their way to the ring. Stephanie was officially announcing that they would be stripping Daniel Bryan of the World Heavyweight Championship. There was now to be a ladder match for the championship. The first two entrants being Alberto Del Rio and Randy Orton.

Triple H went on and on about how much Daniel Bryan didn't deserve the belt, then changing the subject to The Shield. "_How many times did I tell you; adapt or perish? But yet you all wanted to come out here the last couple of months and say 'oh, The Shield beat Evolution', 'oh, The Shield', 'oh, they're so great, The Shield'. Really, adapt or perish. Seth Rollins adapted, and The Shield? Well, look for yourself." _

A video clip replayed the event of last week's episode of Raw. Lucy had to turn her head. She didn't want to ever see it again.

_"I don't know about all of you, but I believe in Seth Rollins. Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, tonight what is left of the once dominant Shield, will whimper to the end. Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, tonight you will step into this ring in a six-man-tag team match against Bray Wyatt and the Wyatt family. I'm just going to go out on a limb here and say it might be tough for them to find a partner in that locker room, the locker room that they have run roughshot over for the last two years. So, this is probably more like a handicap match. Ladies and gentlemen, take out your cellphones, get ready, because tonight you will witness history as The Shield whimpers into extinction. Seth Rollins adapted and tonight The Shield parish."_

She didn't believe those words, and hope that the WWE Universe didn't believe them either. Even if it was three-on-two, she knew Dean and Roman would come out on top.

As Bad News Barrett's theme hits, she hears a familiar voice not too far from her. Her stomach drops and her skin feels like ice. As she peaked around the the corner, she saw Seth conducting an interview. He was dressed exceptionally well; black suit, black tie, and his hair in a small bun. She didn't want to admit how handsome he was.

He looked up and their eyes instantly connected, but Lucy dashed back quickly to avoid being caught. She heard footsteps approaching, but quickly stopped after someone had yelled, "Hey, Seth, Hunter needs to see you."

She let out a sigh of relief, thankful that she wouldn't have to face her former pal.

When 3MB came to the ring to challenge The Shield, Lucy wondered why they'd have them in two matches in one night. Until they proved that this 'impromptu' handicap match wasn't even a match at all. Roman and Dean destroyed the three man band in a very short amount of time.

Dean took the mic, butterflies fluttered against Lucy's rib cage. He tried to calm himself as much as possible before speaking. _"The Shield was untouchable, and we will go down in the history books as one of the greatest groups in sports entertainment ever. We dominated WWE, we beat everybody; even Evolution."_ He smiled causing Lucy's heart to melt. _"But we weren't healthy. We had a cancer inside of us little did we know, and that cancer's name- that cancer's name was Seth Rollins. History is full of people like you, Seth. Everyone in this building knows somebody like you, Seth. The kind of guy that would stab his brothers in the back. A suck up, who'd sell out to The Authority."_

_"Now when I get the opportunity to rearrange your face, which I will. Your nose isn't gonna be here anymore, it's going to be over here by your ear. I say ear because you're only going to have one left. I'm gonna rip your dirty, stinkin' hair out by the roots and I'm gonna stuff it in your mouth, there'll be plenty of room where your teeth used to be."_ Lucy's smile widened as she watched. He was just so good. _"Seth Rollins, my brother, you are scum. And we are looking forward to what that scum has to say tonight. We want you to stand out here in the middle of this ring in front of the whole world and lie through your teeth. We want you to stand out here in the middle of this ring in front of the whole world and we want them to hear Triple H's words coming out of your mouth. We're going to listen to every word of it, and then we're going to beat the hell out of you."_

Dean tossed the mic to the canvas and the crowd cheered loudly. Lucy herself even clapped. She admired everything he did. To her, he was perfect.

He bent down to pick up the mic for Roman, allowing his best friend to get his piece in. "_Seth you committed the most unforgivable sin. You're the scum of the Earth."_ Lucy laughed loudly. _"There's things you don't do in life; you don't tug on Superman's cape, you don't piss in the wind, and you don't ever stab your brothers in the back. But you're only part of the problem. The parts are Randy Orton and Triple H. Randy Orton he- he runs around here and he thinks everybody owes him something. He thinks he's the face of the company. When I get my hands on you, Randy, you're gonna be the ass of the company. And when I'm done with you, I'm coming for you Triple H. The king of kings, ooooh. We're going to have our own Game of Thrones, believe that!"_

That was the gameplan then. It'd be Seth versus Dean, and Roman taking on Randy Orton and eventually Triple H. They'd both probably have a match at Money In The Bank. Maybe even for a the contract briefcase or World Heavyweight Title.

The night still wasn't over, yet. Seth still had his piece to say later on, and so much more could happen in between.

She sent Dean a quick text, telling him how she thought he did great on that promo. He replied, asking her if she was okay, but she didn't say anything. The dark cloud that had seemingly cleared away was still looming over her.

Michael Cole stood in the middle of the ring. It was finally time for Seth's appearance. Though, she didn't know what else he could say. He had already told the world that the only person who needed to know his motives were himself.

His new entrance music hit, and Seth appeared at the top of the ramp in the crisp, black suit he was wearing earlier. He basked in the 'boos' coming from the audience as he made his way down to the ring with confidence.

Cole welcomed him to the ring._"There's been a lot of talk over the past week about why-"_

_"Michael, let me- let me stop you before you get started here, because I don't- I don't get it. I don't understand what all the controversy you're talking about is all about. Are we talking about what I did last week? Is that the whole deal? Because to me, that wasn't a big deal. I was just doing what was best for business. What was best for my business. The Shield, Michael, the greatest faction in the history of WWE, created by me. You don't think I have the right to destroy my own creation? It takes an architect, a mastermind, to put together a faction like The Shield. You think Dean Ambrose is in any way responsible for that? Dean Ambrose is a lunatic. Given a week to his own devices he'd be face down in a ditch." _

Lucy's blood began to boil.

_"And Roman Reigns; the golden boy. You'll never see anger or fury in a man like you've seen in Roman Reigns. But without someone to harness that, to control it, he's nothing. He's worthless. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns are nothing without me. They owe me every ounce of success they have ever achieved."_

_"Seth, many people will argue that The Shield was about three individuals who came together to form an awesome team, not just about one man."_ Cole spoke.

_"You know, I guess we'll find out later tonight when the uh- the pathetic remnants of The Shield have their last hurrah out here against the Wyatt Family. But let me ask you a question, Michael; why is this such a surprise? I took The Shield to the very top, as high as we could go, we beat everybody. Alright? We conquered the world, Michael. At Payback we beat Evolution in a clean sweep. And from every experience in life you should learn something. You know what I learned from Evolution? I learned that to be a success in this business you have to evolve. You have to adapt."_ The 'you sold out' chants rang clear, but Seth was unchanged. _"No, no, no, no, no, I bought in. I bought in to the evolution of Seth Rollins. And another thing, another thing that you won't admit, it took a lot of guts to do what I did last week. And everybody's fixated on the fact that I stabbed my brothers in the back. That I betrayed my 'brothers'. And maybe to Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose we were brothers, but to me they were just business partners. And I severed a business relationship."_

Lucy winced. He knew how to hurt someone with his words, and tonight his tongue was laced with razor that cut like a bitch.

_"You know for two years, every night, I came out here and I put my fist out and I said 'believe in The Shield'. And every night what I meant is what I'm going to tell you right now: is that you and everybody else, better start believing in Seth Rollins!"_ He sat back down. _"Yeah, so that's it, Michael. That's all you wanted to hear, right? Oh- oh wait, I heard earlier tonight, I was watching; Dean Ambrose said that he was going to let me say my piece and then they were going to come out here and kick the hell out of me. Well, I've said my piece." _

Seth threw the chair out of the ring and prompted Dean and Roman to come after him. He stripped off his jacket as his former partners made their way to the ring. However, right as they climbed on to the apron, The Wyatts appeared, taking Seth's place as he cowardly slid from the ring. Dean jumps on Harper and Roman attacks Rowan, and they clear them out quickly and get their hands on Seth. It doesn't last long when he slides under the bottom rope and Bray appears out of nowhere. A three-on-two begins, and the crowd chants for Cena. Their prayers are answered as the neon clad superstars runs out to help her friends.

The Wyatts quickly retreated, leaving the newly formed three-man-tag team in the ring.

Dolph joined her, giving her a simple head nod, then turning his attention to the screen. "Can't you just see Cena in a SWAT uniform?"

She laughed. "As long as it has neon green zippers and straps."

A wide smile spread across his face. "I don't think we've ever been formally introduced. I'm Dolph."

Lucy shook his hand. "I'm Lucy."

"You doing any better than you were earlier?"

"No." She said honestly. "But I'll be okay, though."

"That's good."

She smiled at him and they watched the rest of the show. Dolph wasn't lying when he said that he wasn't Roman and Dean's biggest fan, but he complimented them where it was due throughout their match. He didn't bring up Seth once, which she appreciated, and afterwards he walked her to the car and gave her a goodbye hug.

"If you ever need to talk, you can come find me. I solemnly swear not to judge you, too much." She smiled and thanked him.

She climbed in the backseat, and was immediately under Dean's icy stare. "Ziggler, really?" She ignored him, rolling down her window as Roman drove through the brisk Minneapolis streets.

* * *

"Are you ever going to talk to me about that dream?" Dean asked as he rummaged through his suitcase.

It had been another quiet night.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?"

Lucy sighed, grabbing Dean's wrist as he went to walk by her. He stopped, looking down softly at her. "I don't want to talk." She said quietly as her fingers toyed the elastic of his boxers.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice was low, a sudden hunger escaping his throat.

She bit her lip as she dragged her nail over his hip bones. A bulge had begun to form underneath the thin cotton. "I want you to fuck me." She said as innocently as she could, but her tone dripped with desire.

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tan skin beneath his navel. His eyes rolled back, letting out a deep breath. A moan escaped his lips. His cock throbbed. Lucy's fingers peeled the thin fabric away, smirking at him as she placed a delicate kiss at the base. Her tongue trailed up the side to the tip, swirling around in a teasing manner, before pulling away. Shivers shot up Dean's spine, and Lucy noticed the goosebumps that formed on his thighs as she breathed on his cock. Her hot breath hitting the trail of wetness she had left made him crave more.

He grabbed a fist full of her hair, forcing her head back. "Don't fuckin' tease me, doll." He growled, leaning down for a deep kiss. Dean held his cock in his hand, tracing her soft lips with the tip. "Open."

She obliged, opening her mouth slightly, allowing him to dip it in. She took it in slowly, little by little his entire length filled her mouth, and rubbed up against the back of her throat. He held her there for a minute, gagging on his hard shaft.

"Lay down." He instructed, pushing her back. Dean dropped to his knees, hooking her leg over his shoulder. His stubble tickled her inner thigh as he kissed and sucker her skin from her knee to the delicate lace of her thong. "I like these." He breathed into her sex. A heavy moan escaped her lips before her grabbed her panties and ripped them apart from her hips.

Lucy gasped, but her gasps quickly turned into moans as Dean flicked his tongue through her sticky folds. She tugged at his hair, pulling him deeper into her, grinding herself against his mouth. She pulled him up to her by his shirt collar and crashed her lips on to his, the taste of each other mixed on their tongues was intoxicating.

He pulled his shirt off quickly and flipped her on to her stomach, pressing his weight upon her back. The closeness made it all the more passionate. Dean guided the edge of his cock to her slit, pushing himself in, delving deep into her core. "Is this what you wanted?" He gritted through his teeth as he slapped his hips into hers.

She couldn't form words. She couldn't think. Every problem and every thought just melted away. Stars formed in her eyes as she clamped them shut, biting down on the pillow to keep the people in the room over from hearing her screaming his name. Legs trembled with each thrust, and Lucy didn't know if she could maintain herself any longer. He reached around and pressed hard against her clit, all of his weight on her now, holding her in his arms as he rhythmically thrusts.

Lucy gave in, her entire body falling limp, as if she had been turned into a liquid from a solid. Her muffled moans sent Dean over the edge, as he was finally allowed to finish himself, slowly riding out the wave of pleasure that crashed over them.

"You are too fuckin' beautiful." He smiled softly as she flipped herself over on her back to face him. Dean admired her for a moment; every freckle, every eyelash, and all the different shades of green in her eyes. Everything was perfect.

A blush crept up on her cheeks, not knowing what to say. "Thanks."

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, letting out a soft sigh as he placed a kiss on her nose and moved off of her, swinging his legs off of the bed. "Do you remember when we first met?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"How could I forget?" Lucy let out a soft laugh, masking her confusion of why he was asking.

"I was such a dick." He frowned, still staring a head at the wall and not looking at her. "But I had a good reason." He turned to her. "Well, no one has a good reason for being a dick, but I did." Dean crawled back up to where she lay and looked her in the eye. She was confused as ever, wondering where he was going with this. "My mom was a drug addict, okay? Everyone I knew did drugs or sold drugs, and they were all really fuckin' terrible people. They'd destroy their whole family over drugs, my mom destroyed our whole family over drugs. And I- I guess I figured you were going to be just like them. And Seth is- was- he was my best friend. Like, I still fuckin' love him, Luce. I love him with all my heart, and I just didn't want you to hurt him. He was fuckin' whipped over you. And I was so afraid that you were going to fuckin' break his heart." There were tears in his eyes. "But you weren't like that. You proved me wrong, and I- I don't know what happened, I just- it started with always wanting to be around you, or wondering what you were doing, and wanting to know you. And I don't know, I feel myself wanting to tell you that I fuckin' love you, because that's what you're supposed to do, right? When you care about someone? You tell them you love them? But I'm fuckin' terrified. I don't want you to leave me like Seth did. Like, all that I was trying to do was protect him, and he fuckin' stabs me in the back, and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Luce. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Hey, hey ssssh." She cooed. "I'm right here, babe. It's okay. You don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Please don't leave me." His voice cracked. The pain in his eyes nearly broke Lucy's heart.

"I'm not going anywhere, pumpkin'." She kissed his forehead, wiping the tears from his eyes. It shocked her to see him so vulnerable and exposed. There was no ice front, it was completely melted away. "I care about you more than anything, and I'm not going to walk away. You have me, and you have Roman, and we're here for good. There's no getting rid of us, alright?" Dean nodded. "Let's go to bed, okay? No more sad stuff."

They fell asleep not long after, holding each other. It saddened Lucy that Dean blamed himself for what Seth did. She hated knowing that he felt guilt and pain, and was suffering under his rough exterior. She wanted to mend every pain that he had.

It was early when she was nudged awake. "Luce." Dean said, his voice hoarse with sleep. "Your phone's ringing."

She wiped the crust from her eyes, studying the screen; Unknown. She groaned, setting the phone back on the night table, letting it go to voicemail. "This unknown number has been calling me for the past week. I swear, they call every day." She was annoyed as sleep escaped her. She wanted at least another two hours.

Dean reached over, grabbing the vibrating iPhone off the stand. "Hello?"

Lucy could hear a female voice on the other end.

"Who's calling?" A second later, Dean's eyes went wide as he pulled the phone from his ear.

"Who is it?" Lucy mouthed to him as he prodded the phone in her direction.

"It's your mom."

* * *

**Oh shit. Who saw that one coming!?**

**So what if she didn't end up with Dean or Seth and went for Dolph instead?**

**Anyone out there like the idea of team Dolcy? I definitely do. Haha.**

**1. The Violet Hour - The Civil Wars**

**2. I Hope You Suffer - AFI**

**3. Litost - X Ambassadors**

**4. Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran**

**Reviews are encouraged and accepted, as always.**


	15. Thankful

**Author's Note:**

**I've been struggling with this chapter for a few days now, I think that's obvious.**  
**I had half of it written out perfectly and then my computer crashed, and it didn't save.**  
**That didn't help anything, I was already struggling and now I have to start over.**  
**I'd like to point out that it was Lucy's brother who died, not her mom.**  
**And also clear up that Lucy has been with WWE since before Extreme Rules.**  
**This chapter is provided by Excedrin (because it was a headache to write).**  
**But I think it turned out better the second time.**  
**Thanks to redvst00 and Punkedbyambrose, but I love everyone for reviewing.**

* * *

"I don't want you to go."

"I'll be gone for five days."

"That's five days too long."

Lucy zipped her suitcase shut and looked at Dean. He sat at the foot of her bed, pouting, his hair slicked back and curly. She rolled her eyes at him. For the past two weeks she had been struggling with the decision to leave; was it a good idea, was it not? She still wasn't sure.

When her mother left her, she was three years old. She packed up all of her things and moved to Espanola, New Mexico. A small town about an hour out of Albuquerque. Lucy imagined she fell in love with a handsome Spanish man, and they lived in a giant Spanish-style home. She also imagined her mother to be beautiful; a firey redhead, like herself, with a love for classic rock and lava lamps, who had a great sense of humor. She lay awake picturing her mother, and what'd she'd say to her if she ever got the chance to finally meet her. She never imagined that it'd be now. She figured it was just a pipe dream.

If you were to ask Lucy's father, which she did many times, he'd say that Janine Moore was a dope fiend, hooked on cocaine from the moment he met her. He said she was a loser, a user, and a slut who cheated on him more times that he could count. He wouldn't even give her the amount of effort it took to spit on her grave.

She prayed that he was wrong.

Lucy ran a hand through Dean's hair and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back before you know it." He pulled her on to his lap, running his hands down her sides, and cupped her ass. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table as he kissed her. "Dean." She said through a kiss. "I have to get the the airport. As much as I'd love a quickie, I don't want to be late."

Dean stood up with Lucy still wrapped around his waist. "Fine." He carried her out of the hotel room, wheeling her bag behind him. "You have your ticket? Phone charger? Phone?" He asked before shutting the door.

"Yes, yes, and yes." She replied, kissing his cheeks each time.

"Let's get you to New Mexico, senorita!"

They stood at the gate. Dean had a baseball cap covering his eyes, in case someone noticed him. Lucy stood in his arms for a good ten minutes, just taking him in. Memorizing his scent of menthols and Old Spice and the way it felt to have his arms tightly snaked around her. If she said she didn't want to go, she'd be lying. But what was she going to do without this man for five days?

"I'm going to miss you so much." He whispered into her hair.

"Oh, please. You won't even notice. I'll be back for Money In The Bank, and you'll have me all to yourself again."

"You better. I got you a seat in the front row, just so you can watch me flex up close."

"I don't need a front row seat to watch you flex, all I have to do is this." She stood on her tippy-toes and placed a lingering kiss on his neck. She felt him tense up underneath her.

"Seriously, can we find a bathroom or something?" He replied, pulling her closer to him, if that were even possible.

She hear her flight being called on the overhead speakers and frowned. "Five days." She said. "You better learn how to Facetime."

"Facetime?" He asked as she took a few steps backwards.

"Just press the answer button."

Lucy boarded the plane, her eyes fixed on the airport as they took off down the run way. She watched as it became smaller and smaller the further they ascended into the sky. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, but brushed it away immediately, cursing herself.

She had been talking to her mother for the past two weeks, off and on. A few phone calls here and there, and conversations about what Lucy had been doing in the past twenty-three years. Did she finish school, is she going to college, was she popular? They talked about a lot, but Lucy left out her addictions, her father, and how she came to the WWE. She felt like those conversations were better suited for face-to-face conversation, and not to be had over the phone.

Janine had said that when she was browsing through channels, she happened to see Lucy all dressed up. She said she knew immediately that it was her, because they look so much a like, and that her gut just told her. She called her ex husband, whom she hadn't spoken to since she left, and asked for Lucy's phone number. He didn't have, and gave her the number to the rehab center where she had been staying and asked a nurse, who after much convincing, finally gave it up.

When she touched down at Albuquerque International Sunport, she looked around for a sign, something, setting her mother apart from the crowd. A part of her was afraid that she wasn't even going to show up.

Until she saw her.

Janine was right, the two were the spitting image of each other. It was like looking into a mirror that aged you sixteen years for Lucy. Janine stood there smiling. She was wearing a crisp, white cotton, maxi dress that stopped short enough so that her black sandals were peeking out from underneath. Her toenails were painted a dark silver, and her skin was perfectly tan; years of sunbathing in the warm New Mexico sun. Her hair was as auburn as ever, just like Lucy's, and her eyes were the shade of the prettiest emeralds.

"Lucy Elizabeth." She held her arms out and pulled Lucy in for a hug.

"Hi." It was awkward. Did she say Janine or Mom? She wasn't sure.

"Let me look at you." Janine held her daughter at arms length, studying her appearance. Lucy didn't dress up. She was wearing a pair of faded skinny jeans and a black tank top, and even though it was June in New Mexico, she had on one of Dean's hoodies to keep her warm in case it was cold on the plane. "You're so beautiful."

It was an hour and a half drive to Espanola. The car ride was silent, most on Lucy's behalf, because she answered all of her mother's questions with a simple yes or no. Janine tried her hardest to make small talk, but failed desperately. Lucy sent a text to Dean, letting him know that she was safe and on the ground, and even asked him some advice on what to say to her mother. She wasn't expecting such a quick reply:

**Dean Ambrose:** _"Just be you, she's bound to fall in love with you"_

Lucy smiled at her phone.

"Hey, _mom_, do you think that when we get back to your house we can watch Monday Night Raw? I know it's kind of a weird request, but I figured that if you're going to get to know me, you should probably start there."

Janine looked over at her daughter. "Of course, baby." She replied. "What kind of pizza do you like? We can get whatever you want. If you don't like pizza there's Taco Bell, McDonalds, Wendys. Anything, you name it."

Lucy laughed. "I like Domino's. Thin crust, extra cheese, though, you might have to get a large because I really love pizza."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

The two sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the TV and ate pizza and talked about life; favorite ice cream flavors, best subjects in school, what traveling the country was like. Janine had even busted out the nail polish. Janine didn't live in a huge Spanish-style home, with a Spanish lover. Instead she lived in a small One bedroom apartment, that could double as a two bedroom, but Janine used the smaller bedroom for an office. Janine wasn't a poet, or an acclaimed writer like Lucy had dreamed. She was a manager for a pharmacy, which wasn't as glamorous, but still was a good job.

"So, the little boy that lived down the street from us, Seth, he got you the job at WWE?"

"Yeah, he became a wrestler, and when we started talking again, he offered for me to come travel with him and his friends." Lucy replied.

"How's he doing? How's his family?" Janine asked.

Lucy's smile dropped. "I wouldn't know." She shrugged. "Seth kind of- well, he kind of stabbed me in the back, along with his other two best friends. He sold out to advance in the company, basically. If you watch Raw you'll see all the replays of it. They tell the story every week."

Janine nodded. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

She had to duck her head to hide the smile that crept up on her face. "I don't know. We've never really talked about it."

"What's his name?"

"Dean. He's a wrestler too, and one of the people Seth screwed over. That's kind of how we bonded." The question brought it to Lucy's attention that she had no idea what she and Dean were doing. Were they dating? Were they friends with benefits? Just friends?

"Wow, you never expect to reunite with your twenty-six year old daughter only for her to be famous and be dating a superstar."

Monday Night Raw kicked off, and Lucy's eyes darted to the screen. She was so excited to share this part of her life with her mother.

She explained to her who Stephanie McMahon was, and why she was targeting Vickie Guerrero. The first match was the Usos against the Wyatt family. Lucy tells her that The Usos are cousins to her friend Roman, who will be on later that night, and that they are also kin to The Rock, who Janine actually knew. There's a short diva's match, Alicia Fox vs. Naomi. Lucy then explains the feud between Naomi and Cameron that's brewing and how it started. She tells her that Naomi is probably on the the best divas on the current roster, and that she deserves a title shot.

After a bogus match between Bo Dallas and Titus O'Neil, it's finally time to reveal who will be joining Seth in the Money In The Bank ladder match. She already knew it wouldn't be Dean, but she was hoping he'd at least make an appearance and fuck up the situation somehow.

_"It's funny that I can come to a city like Washington, where they elect officials year after year, that have no idea what they're doing, and they make the country worse and worse, yet I come here and I am still the bad guy. When all I do is do what is best for business. That's not just some empty catchphrase, it's the truth. It's at the root of everything I do. It's why this Sunday, at the Money In The Bank pay-per-view, there will not only be a championship ladder match, there will also be a Money In The Bank contract ladder match. Imagine, which the winner, will climb to the top of the ladder, retrieve the briefcase and inside that briefcase; a contract. A contract that allows the owner a shot at being the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Any place, any where, any time inside of a WWE ring, and it is good for one full year. It virtually guarantees the winner of that case, the winner of that contract, it guarantees them the ability to write their own future."_

"Who's going to win that match?" Janine asked, as if Lucy already knew. She didn't, but she had a gut feeling that it would Seth.

"It's Seth's time right now. He just destroyed The Shield, he's the most talked about, I'd have to go with him."

"Boo, that sucks. Aren't there other guys who deserve it more?"

"You have no idea."

_"This past Wednesday in my interview with Michael Cole on , I told the world that the first entrant in that ladder match would be none other than Seth Rollins. Tonight I'm here to tell you the rest of the line up for that match, and before you think that I make my decision based on favoritism, I remind you that every one that is in this match is in it because, and you can say it with me, it's best for business. Up first, is a former United Sta-"_

"I thought they weren't putting Dean in this match." Lucy whispered.

_"-tes, Intercontinental, and Tag-Team Champion. A man who has made a highlight reel of himself in ladder matches; Kofi Kingston!"_

Lucy pouted. She should've known not to get her hopes up so quickly.

_"Up next is a former Money In The Bank contract ladder match winner, who parlayed that win into a World Heavyweight Championship, the Real American; Jack Swagger. Up next is a man that many of you think that I just don't appreciate the talent of, but I'm here to tell you for that very reason he's in this match; Dolph Ziggler."_

"Yes!" Lucy squealed.

"Who's that?" Janine asked.

"I'll explain that later."

_"Up next is a man that can fly, and if need be, go to the extreme; Rob Van Dam. And just in case you thought that was it, well, and I love doing this, AH'M AH'FRAID AH'VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS FOR YA. Bad News Barrett, ladies and gentlemen. Now any of these men, any of them, you could make the argument that they would be the favorite to climb that ladder and retrieve that contract, but if I was asked who my favorite would be, would I believe would win that match, there is only one man that I can tell you. One man is who I think will win this. That man is Rob Van- I'm sorry, I can't even sat it with a straight face it's so funny. No, there's one man who I think will win this. Hell, I'll even go as far as saying that I_ know_ he'll win this. He is a specialist, a technician, a ring general like no other, and he is the future of the WWE; Seth Rollins."_

Lucy groaned as Seth's music hit.

"That's the little boy from the house up the street?" Janine asked surprised.

"That's Seth, yeah. He was my best friend. We grew up together. And then he threw it all away, for this."

A replay of Seth's betrayal played out on screen. Lucy prodded her mother to watch carefully. Pointing to Roman and Dean, showing her that's who she was talking about earlier. Her eyebrows raised when the camera zoomed in on Dean, and she looked at her daughter approvingly; as if to say 'good job, honey'.

On screen, Triple H handed Seth the mic. The crowd instantaneously booed him and a 'you sold out' chant picked up. Seth rolled his eyes. "_Aw come on, you guys still aren't over that yet? Really? It's been three weeks since that happened. Give me a break. You really haven't moved on yet? Well that's too bad, 'cause I'm over it. I've moved on, and if you guys love Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns as much as you say you do, you should be thanking me every waking second. I am responsible for _all_ of their success, and don't you forget it. I took The Shield as high as we could go, and then I dropped the dead weight. You can call me a sellout all you want for it. Roman Reigns can scowl and grunt all he wants, and Dean Ambrose can get all twitchy and sputtery and blah blah blah blah blah-"_

Lucy laughed loudly. Janine looked confused. "That was a really good impersonation. I hate to admit. They both do that."

_"-It's not going to change a thing. I created The Shield, I have every right to destroy The Shield. It's no secret- It's no secret that The shield got me this far. But this Sunday, I and I alone will climb the ladder. I and I alone, will grab that contract. You can call me a sellout all you want, but after this Sunday you'll be calling me Mr. Money In The Ba-"_

Rob Van Dam's music hit.

"That was rude." Janine said. "He wasn't done talking."

"Trust me, this is much better than anything Seth has to say."

A match is set for the two men, and Lucy takes the time to explain to her mother who Dolph Ziggler is and why he is important to her. When Seth goes for the cover on RVD, the crowd pops, and Lucy automatically knows why; Dean. He slides in the rings and breaks up the count, and immediately starts throwing punches at Seth.

"That's Dean." She says to Janine, eyes filled with lust and admiration. Here he was throwing punches at her former best friend, and she couldn't be anymore in love with the man.

"Lucy, he is very attractive."

"I know, I'm very lucky."

Dean screams for a mic and Lucy is almost unhinged, waiting to hear what he has to say. "_They might as well go ahead and put me in that Money In The Bank ladder match, huh?"_ The crowd goes wild. _"'Cause if they don't, I'm still going to show up in Boston anyways. I'm still gonna bash Seth Rollins' face in. I'm still gonna grab that briefcase and walk out the door with it. I will screw up that entire pay-per-view. I'm still coming to Money In The Bank regardless, and I ain't coming to play nice."_

"He does seem a little- out there." Janine said after he threw the mic down and his music kicked in.

"He is." Lucy replied. "He's only a little bit calmer off screen."

"The rest of Raw goes off without a hitch, including the 4-on-3 handicap match with Roman, who Janine was a huge fan of apparently. Janine and Lucy got the couch all set up the couch, where Lucy would be sleeping for the next few nights, and after Janine had said goodnight, Lucy Facetimed Dean. He didn't answer at first, but got it on the second try.

"Hey you." He said, looking as confused as ever. "Did you see me tonight?"

"Of course I did. How could I miss you?"

He grinned. "How are things with your mom."

"They're good! She watched Raw with me. She likes Roman."

She heard a laugh in the background, and then Dean moved the camera so that it was on Roman. "I don't know what it is with moms, man." The large Samoan said. "It's gotta be the hair."

"The hair, the chiseled face, it's everything." Lucy replied to him.

"I miss you, Lucy girl."

"Miss you too."

Dean moved the camera back on himself and muttered something about technology. "It's going good, though." Lucy said much more convincingly. "It's going to take time, you know?"

"Hopefully not longer than five days."

She gave him a half smile. "I can always come back."

She yawned and Dean told her to go to bed, and that he'd talk to her in the morning. She said her goodnight's to him and Roman and turned her phone off. She was excited for tomorrow, and getting to know her mom better. She closed her eyes and said a quick prayer, thankful for the way her life was today, and for the people she knew, and getting in touch with Janine. And most of all, she was thankful that she was alive.

* * *

**It fucked up the first time I tried to post, my apologies.**

**I am extremely sorry for this awful filler chapter, but I had to get it out of the way.**

**I was going to make this a LOT longer, but I figured I owed you guys an update.**

**It's been like five days. You guys are too spoiled for that. **

**The next one will be better, I promise, and up sooner.**

**1. Oblivion - Indians**

**2. Simple As This - Jake Bugg**

**Reviews are encouraged and accepted :)**


	16. What Now

**Author's Note:**

**Friendly reminder that there are only five or six more chapters left of this story.**

**Hope you're ready for the emotional roller coaster we're all about to ride.**

**This chapter is brought to you by Pepsi, cherry Starbursts, and our favorite Lunatic.**

**Thanks to the few who reviewed. I feel like I lost most of you though. :/**

* * *

When Lucy woke the next morning there was someone knocking at the front door. Janine appeared moments later, hurriedly tying her robe together, and cursing herself for _'_forgetting something'. Lucy pretended to be asleep as her mother talked in hushed voices with the man, she couldn't hear anything. All the whispers slurred together. _  
_

Janine shut the door as the man stalked off, and she sighed. "What was that about?" Lucy asked. Janine jumped, not expecting her daughter to be awake.

"Jehovah's Witness." Was all Janine replied. "Want some pancakes?"

Lucy shrugged and nodded her head. It was early in the day, still. She had a missed Facetime call from Dean, and she smiled to herself, happy that he was finally catching on with the technology movement. He was three hours ahead of her, putting him around two o'clock in the afternoon. She pressed the 'send' button, hoping that he would still be free to talk for a bit.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He said cheerfully.

"You're in a good mood." Lucy pointed out.

"I'm in a match tonight against Bad News Barrett." He gave his best impersonation of the British superstar, making her laugh.

"That'll be good, you'll have to let me know how it goes."

He nodded. "First night good so far?"

"Yeah, she's making pancakes." Lucy looked over her shoulder to see where her mother was and then stood up to go to the bathroom for some privacy. Dean looked concerned. "Someone came to the door today, and she like- she knew who it was, but she said it was just Jehovah's Witness. It was really weird."

"Maybe it's her boyfriend."

"She said she didn't have one."

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on time with her. I know trusting people isn't the easiest thing for you to do, but she's your mother. She's making an effort. Just go with the flow, rock and roll. You got this, sweetheart." Dean smiled at her.

"You make me want to get on a plane to Pittsburgh right now." She replied, trying to keep fro smiling so hard.

"I wouldn't mind that, but hey, I got to go. I'll call you after the show?"

Lucy nodded and hung up. Janine was waiting for her in the living room with a cup of coffee and a hot stack of pancakes. They watched talk shows and doctor shows on daytime television for a few hours. Before Janine picked up her plate and headed into the kitchen. There was an awkwardness hanging in the air as Lucy followed her; setting her own dish in the washer.

"So your father, he gave me the number to a rehab center. You worked there? Or what?" There it was.

Lucy sighed. sipping on what was left of her now lukewarm coffee. "No, I uh- I was a patient there. I was a heroine addict."

She could see Janine's jaw clench. Here she was, telling her perfect mother that she had struggled with addiction for a long period in her life. "For how long?"

"I've been doing drugs since I was about nineteen. It started with sleep-aids, like Nyquil, Unisom, Alluna. And then I moved to pot, I got that from Liam. He was a heavy pot smoker. None of that really bothered Seth, who was, you know, my best friend at the time. He kept me from really going overboard. Like he knew about the pills and the weed, but as long as I wasn't hurting myself, he didn't mind it. I wasn't really addicted to it. I just did it because I wanted an escape from whatever was going on in my life."

Janine nodded.

"Even when Liam died." Lucy was already crying. "He was there for me, you know? When all I wanted to do was sleep the day away and get high and eat a whole bag of Doritos, Seth was there. He'd pick me up, drag me out to some weirdo hardcore show, and make me love life again. I wasn't even on anything. I stopped abusing the sleeping pills and the weed. I was clean."

"What happened?"

"Seth left." She wiped tears from her eyes and laughed at herself. "You know, I've told this story a million times, but it doesn't ever really seem to get easier to tell. I had no one. Dad was- is such a piece of shit, Seth was in Florida, and you- well, you left. I felt like no one wanted me. And trust me, Dad made it known over and over again that no one did. I had been in and out of jail fro shoplifting, driving under the influence, everything you could think of. I got off easy every time though. A little community service here, a little jail time there. Everyone felt sorry for me because I was the straight A student who's brother died and father was an alcoholic and who had no mother."

Janine was crying now too.

"And I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I have forgiven you. That's not what this is about. I just lost myself in the feeling of how it felt to shoot up. And I couldn't stop, because if I did, the nightmares and vomiting and fever would set in. But I had to. I was going to kill myself if I didn't."

"So you went to rehab?"

"Yeah, it was hell at first. I hated myself. I told myself that in the mirror everyday. But then one day I decided that I was going to call Seth, and just see how he was doing, you know? And the rest is history. He gave me something to live for. There was no time lost between us. He was there. Picked up on the first ring and everything. But something had changed there, and I couldn't put my finger on it for the longest time. When I first met Roman and Dean, Dean was a complete asshole. He made fun of me, made fun of my addiction, and just made me feel like shit everyday when I had done absolutely nothing to him. But there was something about him, and you can blame it on that bad boy attitude, 'cause that's probably it... but I just _liked _him."

Lucy laughed at herself again. "I don't know what happened, we just had these rough moments and then we ironed it out. And then we'd have more rough moments, but we always fixed it. We kind of fell into sync with each other. But Seth was-"

"He was jealous." Janine finished for her.

Lucy nodded. "He made me feel awful for my friendship with Dean, but I couldn't really help it. I mean, you can't tell your brain not to fall in love with someone. Even if they're the worst thing for you. But the thing is, Dean's really not the worst thing. He hasn't done anything wrong since we've been "together". And yet, Seth, as soon as he got jealous and something didn't go his way or he felt like I betrayed him, he goes and destroys the entire group; wedges a knife in all three of our backs. Even Roman, who had absolutely nothing to do with it."

"That was very wrong of him."

"You don't know how hard it's been to stay clean. I've wanted to let go so badly, but I've been trying so hard to stay sober. I know I'm a screw up and a disappointment, but I've really been trying." Janine wrapped her arms around Lucy and held her as she cried. "I really wish you would have been there."

"I'm here now, Sweet Pea. I'm here now." She cooed, petting Lucy's hair. "Hey, why don't you run up to the store. You can take my jeep and get some more ice cream, I think we finished all the Rocky Road."

Lucy wiped her tears away and nodded, grabbing the few dollars that Janine had given her. She drove down the deserted small town roads, trying to clear her mind. All that she could think about was Seth. Part of her screamed that she needed to call him, trying to reach out and apologize, but the other half of her told her no. Absolutely not. She had stood there in front of him, vulnerable as could be, and he walked away.

She punched the steering wheel, and again, and again, and when she parked in the back of the parking lot, she punched it four more times.

"What did I do, Li?" She asked after breaking down in tears again. "What did I do to deserve this life?"

Lucy could hear his voice in the back of her head, _"There's nothing wrong with your life, sis. You just have to be strong." _Then he'd pass her a joint and a cup of chocolate pudding, and everything would go back to the way it was, and her tears would be replaced with laughter. Liam would put some Scooby Doo on the television, and they'd fall asleep on the living room floor.

She repeated to herself, _"you just have to be strong"._

She could do that. It might be an uphill battle, but she could do it.

* * *

When she got back to the apartment, there was a note scribbled down on the back of an envelope posted to the freezer door.

_"Walked over to the neighbor's, be back in a jiffy!_

_-Mom"_

Lucy tossed the note and her mother's keys on the counter. She plopped down on the couch and turned the TV over to the Oprah Winfrey Network, within moments she had dozed off, and when she awoke an hour later, her mother still wasn't back yet.

Two hours later.

She picked up her phone to call Janine, but she had left her phone on the kitchen table.

Three hours later.

Lucy peaked out the window, looking out the windows for her mother, but saw nothing.

Four hours later.

She finally slipped her flip flops on and walked over to the apartment next to her mother's. She knocked loudly on the door, and a young woman answered. Lucy asked if she had seen Janine, but the girl simply shook her head. She tried the next apartment, on the opposite side. Lucy banged her fist on the door and waited. She could hear cursing on the other side, and knocked louder. When the man finally came to the door, Lucy recognized him as the man from earlier. The "Jehovah's Witness".

"Hey, have you seen my mom, Janine?"

"Who?" He asked with a smirk. His eyes were half-lit.

"My mom, Janine. You talked to her earlier. She said she was going to the neighbor's, is she here?"

Lucy heard her mother in the background asking who was at the door, and she shoved past the man who was standing in front of her. It was dark in the apartment. He had all of the windows blocked from sunlight, with a dark sheet hanging over each one. Her eyes needed time to adjust, but when they did, she wished they hadn't.

"Mom?" She asked, the woman in front of her almost unrecognizable.

"Lu- Lucy, what are you doing here?" Janine slurred as she snorted a line with a rolled up dollar bill. She was half naked, slumped over on the couch.

Lucy's arms began to itch. Her neck itched. The backs of her hands itched. Every place she's ever shot up itched like she had been bitten by a million mosquitoes. She rolled her shoulders, screaming at herself to get _out_ of there. Her mother looked up, studying the disgusted look on her daughter's face. Her expression instantly changed.

"Lucy!" She threw a hand out, but Lucy turned around, brushing past the man and out of his apartment.

She had tears in her eyes as she called Dean's number, he didn't answer. She called again, he didn't answer. Lucy pulled her suitcase from the front closet and began shoving her valuables inside. She called Dean again, but still no answer.

"Lucy! Come on, don't go." Janine stumbled through the front door, holding on to the walls and furniture as she tried to keep her daughter from leaving.

"No, I'm leaving." Lucy spat. "Dad was right about you. You were supposed to be perfect!" She cried. "You were supposed to be fucking perfect, and a good mother, and you're next door with the neighbor getting high and getting fucked on the couch. You couldn't even last twenty-four hours! I can't believe I let my expectations get so high."

"Lucy, please! I'm trying to get clean. I just need your help." Janine was crying, clinging on to her daughter. "I just need your help. If you could just give me a little money to get into rehab, I can do it just like you did!"

"You're pathetic."

Lucy pulled together the last of her things and walked right out the door. She called a cab service and had them pick her up at the nearest gas station. Lucy bought the first ticket out of New Mexico to Boston, which would be a two hour wait. She sat on the floor of the airport and people watched. She watched as mothers left their children, as children left their mothers, family reunions, and lovers saying goodbye for the first time.

Her heart was empty again as she mentally put a check mark beside her mother's name on her list of people who have disappointed her.

She boarded her flight, but not without calling Dean _one more time_.

* * *

**Well, that didn't last long. Any predictions?**

**1. Go Easy Little Doves - Brooke Waggoner**

**2. Rhianna - What Now**

**3. Cold - Aqualung feat. Lacy Schwartz**

**4. Heal For The Honey - Brooke Waggoner**

**Reviews are encouraged and accepted :)**


	17. History Repeating

**Author's Note:**

**It's Money In The Bank time!**

**Thanks to Tootertoad85 and to those who reviewed! I love you!**

**Let's all take a collective breath, now, on with the story.**

* * *

She didn't tell Dean. She didn't tell him about her mother and she felt terrible about it.

_"Lucy, what's wrong?" Dean asked frantically over the phone._

_"I'm in Boston. I need you." _

She was so over crying. She felt like she had dried out her lacrimal glands.

_"Babe, what happened?" He asked as he opened his hotel room door._

_"Please just hold me."_

But she didn't tell him. She knew that he would be there for her when she decided to tell him, but the wound needed to scab up first before she could pick at it. He stayed with her, though. Attending to her every need for three days.

_"She hasn't said anything. Nothing. I don't want to pry, but it's like she's not even there." He was talking to Roman in the hallway._

_Roman sighed. "I don't know, man."_

She sat on the edge of the bed as Dean walked back into the room. His head was hung low, a plastic bag dangled from his hand. She had asked for one thing; a carton of Rocky Road. When Dean pulled it out of the bag and handed it to her along with a plastic spoon, she began crying again.

"Lucy, you have to tell me what happened. I can't help you if I don't know."

"I- I just don't know what I did. What did I do to deserve this?" She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Deserve what?" He asked, positioning himself in between her knees.

"She was supposed to be perfect. And- and I get there and sh- she's fucked up; snorting heroine with her n-neighbor." Dean sighed. "I just told her about- about how I fucking st-struggled with it for so long, and I come home from the store and she's-" Lucy trailed off, falling apart again in Dean's arms. "She begged me to stay, she said she needed help. She wanted money, I knew she was going to want money."

"Sssh, don't cry." He cooed. "Lucy, listen to me. Look at me." Lucy looked up into navy blue eyes. "You made it this far without her. A half of a day isn't going to change who you are. You don't need her." Lucy looked down at her lap and sniffled. "Hey, look. Look at me. You don't need her. I'm here, okay, and I'm not going anywhere. Alright? Lucy you have people here, right here, right in front of you that care about you so much. They care about you. Roman, Adam, Brie, and Dolph- as much as I hate to admit it. They all care about you. You mean something to someone. It may not be the person that you want it to be, but it's better than no one."

He held her face in his hands and kissed her lips. Her eyes were puffy and pink, and oily from crying so much. He ran his thumbs underneath them, drying the tear streaks that trailed down her cheeks.

"Please no more crying." He whispered. "I can't handle it."

She nodded.

"Let's feast on some ice cream, how's that sound? There's a chick-flick over there with your name on it." He pointed to the Redbox movie he had picked up while he was out.

"Dean." She said as she grabbed his wrist as he walked towards the TV.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you. I don't care if you don't feel the same way, or if it's not the same type of love. You don't have to say it back, but I love you. You have completely consumed me. You make me want to be a better person. We may have had a rough start, but all you've ever done is support me. I love you."

He didn't say anything, only turned around and placed the DVD in the tray. He sat down on the bed, fluffing up the pillows, and then pulled her towards him. She was okay, she didn't need to hear him say those words yet. She knew he cared, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Two days later, Lucy sat ring side for the Money In The Bank pay-per-view in a sold out TD Garden in Boston.

Dean had made sure that she was front and center. When she got to her seat she sent him a picture of the ring with the words, "_you better flex for me"._

The Usos demolished Erik Rowan and Luke Harper. It was a great match and Lucy loved being _right there_ to see all of it. They replayed Seth's betrayal when their match was over, followed by Dean threatening to ruin the pay-per-view. Dean then popped up on the titantron. Lucy smiled brightly.

_"Seth Rollins you have no idea how badly I want to grab you by your tie, by the little pells of that shiny new suit and just rip you apart. but climbing up that ladder and grabbing that briefcase tonight means everything. Because in that briefcase is a contract for a WWE title match. So the question is do I climb up that ladder and grab that briefcase, or do I use that ladder and smash your face in? Is it case or face? Case or face? Case or face? Case or face? Why not both!? Seth Rollins, you think of yourself as a master strategist but you made a big mistake when you asked your Daddy Triple H to put me in this match tonight. Because when I walk out of Boston with that briefcase and a contract for a WWE Championship match, Seth, Daddy's gonna be mad at you."_

Lucy laughed. She heard a few kids in the crowd talking about how awesome he was. She couldn't be more proud of him.

Naomi was up next in her championship against Paige. Lucy wished that Naomi would win, but she knew that if Cameron had anything to do with it, she'd lose. Lucy noticed how every time Naomi was down, Cameron had a smile plastered on her face. Yet, when Naomi lost, she was consoling her in the middle of the ring.

When Adam came out to face Damien Sandow he winked at Lucy as he made his entrance. The girl sitting next to her swore up and down that he was actually winking at _her._ Lucy wasn't about to crush her dream. She cheered loudly for Adam throughout the entire match, and sung his theme song with the rest of TD Garden when the Rosebuds started getting the crowd going. Adam finally put Damien away with the Party Foul, and Lucy jumped from her seat. Adam slid from the ring and skipped his way over to Lucy, giving her a sweaty hug.

"I miss you, Lucy!" He yelled over the music.

"I miss you, too!"

"Come back to the Exotic Express!" He jumped back in the ring with the rest of the Rosebuds and celebrated his first pay-per-view win.

It was finally time for the contract ladder match. Seth's music hit first. When he came into view, his eyes were dead set on Lucy. He didn't look away once, except to glance at the briefcase hanging above the ring. He stared at her for what seemed like hours. Lucy felt like she was the size of a thumbtack. When Rob Van Dam's music poured through the speakers, Seth broke their icy stare down, and focused on his opponent entering the ring. Jack Swagger was next, followed by Dolph Ziggler who also threw a wink her way when he slid on to the apron.

"Do you know them or something?" The girl next to her asked.

"I work for the company. Tonight's just my night off." Lucy replied.

Kofi was next to enter the arena, but when Dean's music hit the crowd went insane. Immediately he slid into the ring, taking down Seth who was trash-talking him. The bell hadn't even rung yet, and the two were already spilling out on to the floor. Dean threw Seth over the time keepers area, taking a dozen punched to Seth's face.

Lucy pressed her lips into a thin line to keep from smiling.

Kofi was the first to grab a ladder. He had the ring cleared, more than halfway up the ladder. Lucy eyed Dean, but he didn't even seem to care that Kofi could win this match in record time. He turned around, turning his attention to the ring and slid in, pushing Kofi's ladder on to it's side. Kofi jumped off the top rope, taking out Swagger, Ziggler, and Van Dam in a single splash.

It took Dean a minute to realize he was in the clear to set the ladder back up again. Lucy noticed Seth out of the corner of her eye jump up and run into the ring, pulling Dean from the ladder, and being climbing it himself. It went back and forth like that for a moment. Each man trying to knock off each other like children on a playground. Dean threw Seth into the ladder. A loud "let's go Ambrose" chant flooded the arena and Lucy cheered with them loudly.

Dean set Seth up for a suplex onto a ladder in the corner of the ring, but Seth countered, flipping Dean around so he would be the one on the receiving end of a suplex. Dean won though, sending Seth flaying back into the steel. Dean set a ladder back up underneath the hanging briefcase. Jack Swagger entered the ring moments later, pulling Dean off, climbing the ladder himself. Dean switched sides after pulling Swagger off a second time, but Swagger held on to Dean's leg, seemingly trying to go for the Patriot Lock. Kingston, Ziggler, and Van Dam all enter the ring, trying for the spot at the top.

"Come on Dean!" Lucy yelled loudly.

Dolph and Kofi were at the top of the ladder before Jack entered the ring again. Dean sent him over the top rope before Kofi and Dolph sent Dean over the top rope. Lucy eyed Seth, laying in wait by the apron, catching his breath. He looked at her every few seconds. He finally hopped up, taking out Dolph and Kingston with a ladder to the face. Rob Van Dam then drop kicked Seth, sending him into the ropes. It was evident that Seth was getting his ass kicked in this match. Lucy cheered for RVD as he gave Seth a beating.

Dean ran into the ring with intent to take out Van Dam, but the veteran was on a roll and sent Dean out of the ring with a kick to the head. He sent Dolph home next after a drop kick onto a ladder. The Show Off rolled out of the ring, clutching his head.

"Dolph it's not that bad!" Lucy yelled at him as loud as she could. He frowned at her, still clutching his head.

The men battled it out in the ring, Jack Swagger taking out his frustrations on Rob Van Dam, until RVD sent him off the top of a ladder. Seth then joined the veteran at the top of the ladder, until Swagger pulled Van Dam back down to the canvas.

Dean went after Seth, setting him up for a suplex from the top of the ladder. Lucy breath got caught in her throat as she witnessed what was about to take place. She silently prayed for someone to stop them. As the two men fell from ten feet in the air, time stopped for Lucy. Dean landed on his neck and Seth lay flat, un-moving, in the center of the ring.

Dean propped himself up, locking eyes with Lucy just long enough for her to mouth the words, _'what the fuck was that'._ He taunted the crowd, rallying them to root for him. It didn't last long when Ziggler sent him out of the ring with a drop kick. Swagger found himself alone in the ring, ascending the ladder, Van Dam wasn't far behind. Lucy saw Seth pop up on the opposite side of the ring. He slides in the ring with Dean and the two, seemingly working together, pull Van Dam and Swagger off of the ladder.

The former teammates brawl at the top of the ladder just inches away from the contract that hung above their heads. Dean knocked Seth off, but took his time getting to the contract. Swagger slid into the ring, pulling at Dean's leg again, allowing Dean to plant a vicious DDT off the ladder. Something was wrong. He held his left arm close to his body as he tried knocking Seth off the ladder once again. WWE officials swarmed the Lunatic Fringe. Lucy had no idea what was going on, but he was fighting them. Every ringside official pointed for Dean to go up the ramp. Lucy shook her head in disbelief, wondering if she should go after him or stay where she was. She caught eyes with Dolph, who gave her a quick 'stay there' signal.

The crowd booed loudly as Dean disappeared behind the curtain. Seth saw this as his opportunity, replacing the ladder back underneath the gold. Rob Van Dam intercepted, sending Seth down a few rungs with a kick to the head. Kofi set up some sort of contraption off the top rope and sent Seth flying off of it, tumbling back down to the canvas. The crowd rallied for Kofi to seize the chance to grab the contract, but Dolph ruined the moment.

Ziggler cleaned house, taking out everyone, the crowd was going wild; including Lucy, who if Dean couldn't win, wanted Dolph to be next in line to get the briefcase. He set up the ladder, moments away from claiming victory before Jack Swagger locked down on his ankle. Dolph couldn't tap out, those weren't the rules. Swagger had his opponent's leg almost bent in half, but Dolph still held on tight to the ladder. Ziggler finally kicked Swagger off as he clung to the ladder for dear life.

Out of nowhere, Seth attacked Dolph with a chair to his bad ankle. He swatted The Show Off across the back with the steel, letting out a vicious _snap _that rang throughout the entire arena. The crowd began cheering for Dean once more as Seth began his climb.

"Come on, Dean." Lucy whispered among the chaos.

Suddenly the crowd burst into cheer as Dean sprinted back down the ramp. Lucy screamed, jumping up and down as her man came to save the day. Dean picked up the chair and smacked Seth right across the back. Revenge. Seven times he hit Seth with that chair before throwing him out of the ring. This was it. This was his moment. Nothing was stopping him.

He was actually going to win.

Lucy was elated.

The crowd was marking out.

All four ring posts burst with a hot, red flame.

No.

Dean desperately reached for the briefcase that was slipping away further and further, trying to end the match and win before Kane could make his way down to the ring. The Demon Kane tried pulling Dean down, but Dean countered, kicking the man off. Kane got the upper hand, though and thwarted Dean with a Chokeslam. He lifted Dean up over his shoulders and buried him with a Tombstone Piledriver that made Lucy flinch. She had always hated that move.

Seth slithered his way into the ring with Kane, Dean immobile in the corner. Kane held the ladder as Seth climbed to the top. Lucy couldn't watch any longer. She sat in her seat with her head in her hands. When the bell rang, Lucy looked up. Seth was smiling down at the crowd, locking eyes with her once again as he hugged his golden briefcase tight.

He met The Authority, Stephanie and Triple H, at the top of the ramp for a small celebratory gathering. Dean still lay in the ring motionless. Lucy no longer cared about Seth winning, or how happy his adopted family was for him. She cared about if Dean was okay.

She hopped up, sneaking off backstage, making her way towards Gorilla. Seth was already gone, and she was thankful for that. After the stare down they had throughout the entire match, she didn't want to see him face-to-face. She'd probably smack him, and then she'd be fired and never allowed back in an arena again.

"Hey there, stud." She said as she saw Dean walking towards the medical office.

"You should be in the audience, ma'am." He said, smirking down at her.

"Yeah, yeah I'll get back there after I make sure you're okay." She replied, lacing her fingers with his as they walked down the empty hallway.

"I know I didn't get you that ticket so you could stare at Ziggler's ass all night, did you even pay attention to what happened out there?" He asked.

Lucy laughed. "Yes, I did. That's why I'm back here. What's going on with your shoulder?"

"It got dislocated." Dean replied as he rubbed it. "It's been acting up lately."

"You scare me out there, doing DDT's off of ladders and nearly snapping yourself in half as you suplex Seth off the top rung."

The duo stopped in front of the medical office.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. At least I have you to doctor me up later." He replied with a smirk. He ducked down to kiss her just as the door to the office burst open. Dolph Ziggler stepped through the threshold, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He said smoothly as he slid around the two.

Dean turned into the office, leaving Lucy in the hallway with her friend. She slapped his butt as he walked away.

"So, are you two dating yet or what?" Dolph asked.

"I-I don't know." She sighed. Dolph could tell that it bothered her that Dean hadn't made anything official yet. "It feels like we are, but I just don't know."

"Well, you should ask him. There's a line of guys who'd jump at the chance to be yours." Lucy blushed.

Dolph walked away, favoring his ankle that had been victimized by Jack Swagger.

Lucy waited outside the exam room for Dean. When he finally came back out, he smiled warmly at her, ducking his head to meet her with a kiss.

"Dean, can I ask you a question?" She said quietly as they walked back towards the arena.

"Anything in the world."

"What are we doing?" Dean stopped walking and turned to face her. His brows came together. "What is this?" She motioned between the two of them.

He sighed and dropped his shoulders. "It's us, Luce. It's just us. Two people who lo- care about each other. Do we have to put a description on it? I don't want anyone else, you don't want anyone else, right?"

Lucy frowned and nodded her head. "I'll see you out there." She said disappointed, leaving him standing in the hallway.

* * *

For the rest of the show, Lucy felt distant. She couldn't keep her mind off of the fact that she poured her heart out to Dean, she _loved_ Dean, and he wouldn't even call her his girlfriend. She wouldn't let herself have a good time. She watched as Rusev beat Big E, Layla won over Summer Rae, and finally when John Cena won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

Afterwards, she walked through the back hallways towards the parking garage, head down. Something gold caught her eye, she looked up to see Seth headed her way, suitcases in tow, and Randy Orton not far behind. Dressed in a grey suit, he was holding his briefcase with a cocky grin on his face. He looked _good. _The Authority attire definitely suited him well.She shook her head of her thoughts, and looked for a place to hide, but there was no where to hide. Finally, after weeks, she would come face-to-face with Seth Rollins.

He stopped in front of her, and before he could open his mouth to speak, Lucy reached up and smacked him across the face. It was just them in the hallway. Her, Seth, and his new best friend who had his fists balled, trying to look as threatening as possible.

"It's okay, Randy. I got this. I'll meet up with you in a minute." Seth told The Viper as he held his cheek. Randy asked Seth if he was sure, but Seth assured him that he was, and he stalked off.

He went to say something else, but Lucy wasn't done. She reached up to smack him again, but this time he caught her wrist, yanking her towards him, and before she could protest, crashed his lips onto hers in a rough, passionate kiss. Her entire body gave in, her legs wrapped around his torso as his hands roamed her body. Her fingers snaked around the curls of his hair as he pinned her against the wall, the kiss deepening with each second. His beard tickled at her cheeks as his tongue danced with hers. She moaned into his mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck. His lips trailed to her jawline, to the base of her ear, to her collarbone. He touched their foreheads together for a moment, their eyes closed, taking a breath before closing the small space between their lips once more. It was like she needed him for oxygen, breathing in the air that he had in his lungs. Like this was what she had been waiting for all along.

But it wasn't what she was waiting for.

What was she doing?

She couldn't do this.

Her eyes flew open and she pushed Seth off of her, colliding the palm of her hand with his face once more. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Seth laughed. "What are _you_ doing?"

"I'm with Dean, now." She said. But she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself or Seth.

"Are you? Are you 'with' Dean now? You know, that's funny Lucy, because you were just wrapped around me. It's funny because he really doesn't want you. No one wants you, Lucy. No one wants little Ms. Damaged Goods hanging around every waking second. You think Dean wants you?" He laughed again. "He's probably fucking someone else right now. And Roman? You think he's your friend? He's just too nice to say otherwise. No one likes you, Lucy. No one wants you here. You're _worthless._"

"Hey!" Lucy heard from behind her. "What's going on here?"

It was Roman.

"Nothing, Roman." Lucy replied. Her voice was shakey.

"It don't seem like nothing to me, Lucy girl. Are you okay?" She nodded. "Go get in the car, I'll be right behind you."

Lucy looked up at Seth one more time. His eyes were filled with the dark, black-brown that she hated. She took off down the hall, trying to get away as fast as she could without crying.

_"You don't talk to her like that. You hear me? I don't care what happened. You talk to her like that again and I'll shove that briefcase up your little twink ass, got it?"_

She ran from their arguing out into the parking lot, past the cars, and into downtown Boston. The cool air calmed her down as she caught her breath. Her hands were on the top of her head, breathing in deeply. All that she wanted to do was cry, and kiss Seth one more time. She was coming apart at the seams, not knowing what she wanted anymore. After it had seemed like everyone she cared about had left her, abused her, and abandoned her, all that she really wanted was for someone to stick around.

Yet she pushed everyone away.

What if Seth was right? What if Dean didn't want her there?

What if Roman really was too nice to tell her to leave?

What if everyone just pitied her?

_It's got to be true, _she told herself. _Dean would never tell you he loved you, because he doesn't. He never will. You're too whiney, too dependent, too self conscious. You're not pretty, you're not smart, and you're not funny. He will never want to be with you because there will always be something better out there for him than you. And besides, you don't love him. You just love the attention. _

Her phone rang, it was Roman.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice still unsteady.

"Lucy girl, where'd you go?"

"I just needed to go for a walk. I'll meet you guys back at the hotel."

"Be careful."

She hung up the phone and walked deeper into the streets of Boston. What was she doing out here? She ignored the catcalls from random men on the street, walking with her head high as she clutched her bag closer to her person with each man that she passed.

She knew she shouldn't be here.

This wasn't a good idea.

_Turn around, _she told herself.

"What are you looking for?" She heard from behind her.

"Excuse me?"

"Only thing you're going to find around here is heroine and cocaine. And judging by the tracks on your arms, you're looking for heroine." He wasn't a big man. He was tall, much taller than her, and as thin as a rail. His face was contorted, hallowed out, scabs around his jawline. Lucy knew that look too well; this man was an addict.

She turned her back towards him, making it look as if she was looking for a taxi. "A gram?"

"$300." He said. "It's good. Pure, china white."

"Will you settle for $250?"

The man grunted, but accepted her offer. Lucy turned back around, and brushed past him, secretly swapping her cash for a small baggie of the off white powder. Her body itched at having it in her hands. It had been too long. As she walked away from the man she cried silently.

When she got back to the hotel, Roman knocked on her door.

"Dean went to grab a drink with some of the guys." Roman said when she got back to the hotel.

"How much of that did you see?" She asked him, meaning the conversation she had with Seth, and the kiss.

Roman sighed. "I saw all of it." Lucy dropped her head. "I haven't said anything to Dean, but you need to."

She nodded. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you tomorrow."

Roman hugged her and left, leaving Lucy standing in the middle of her hotel room. She opened her hand, which she had been clutching her heroine in since she had gotten back, and stared down at it; the small bag resting so lightly in the middle of her palm. Before she came back, she stopped by a drug store and picked up a pack of needles. She told the cashier that she had diabetes, and needed insulin shots. She turned on the shower, but she didn't get in. Instead she sat in the floor and she mixed up her drug in a spoon. Her veins were on fire as she tied up her arm with a scarf, creating a make-shift tourniquet.

Her whole body shook with anticipation as she drew the liquid into the syringe and felt out a good vein to use. The Brachial artery was the best to tap, and the high hit fast. She dug her fingers into the crease of her arm until she could feel the fat vein moving underneath her skin. Her forehead was beaded with sweat as the needle came closer and closer to penetrating.

_Stop,_ her mind screamed at her. She didn't listen.

She emptied every drop into her bloodstream. A shower of stars surrounded her as her body went limp.

* * *

**Whoa! Seth! Lucy! What in God's name are you two doing?**

**What's happening? Does anyone have any predictions?**

**-This chapter was all about human emotion and trying to make my characters real.**

**Lucy being a ghost after a trauma, admitting her feelings, being upset that Dean wouldn't validate them.**

**Kissing Seth _back_ because she felt like she could because her and Dean "aren't dating".**

**Her just basically falling apart and not knowing who she is anymore...**

**People do that kind of stuff in real life all the time. I hear about it everyday.-**

**Also, this was supposed to happen from the moment I started this story.**

**1. Stateless - Bloodstream**

**2. AFI - Kill Caustic**

**3. Little Dragon - Twice**

**4. Birdy - Shelter**

**Reviews are encouraged and accepted!**


	18. Please

**Author's Note:  
****Thanks so much for coming this far with me guys.  
****You have all been so lovely and kind, and I just love you all so much.  
****Thank you to UntilNeverDawns, Jessipage, nmoxracha,  
and especially ItReignsJustice-619! You guys are awesome.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

When Dean got back to the hotel room, Lucy was in the shower. He had gone out with his wrestling buddies and had a beer or two. He cleared his head, and asked for advice on what he needed to do. The simple answer was: tell her the truth.

The truth was that he felt something for her that he had never felt for anyone else. Was it love? He didn't know, because he had never been in love. He did know that this feeling ran deeper than anything he had ever known. She had planted herself in him, her roots tightly wrapped around his bones. He knew he didn't want her to be with anyone else. He knew he didn't want to be with anyone else. He knew he only wanted her.

He felt the same way she did. She appeared in his life, and she took him by storm; out of nowhere, when he wasn't expecting it. She consumed him. She was the first person he thought of when he woke up, before he went to sleep. She was the only thing on his mind most days; constantly worrying if what he was doing was good enough for her.

He wanted to be there for her, always around her, making sure she was safe.

He wanted to make her better. Just like she made him better.

It was almost two in the morning.

Dean jiggled the door handle to the bathroom, it was locked.

"Luce, are you okay?" He asked, she didn't answer.

He sighed and turned around, laying back on the bed. He flipped through his phone, looking at all the pictures she had taken of them, and the one he took of her while she was sleeping. He smiled to himself.

Maybe this was love.

Another thirty minutes went by and Dean jiggled the door handle one more time. Still locked. "Come on, Luce. Open up. Talk to me."

A few moments later there was a knock on the door to the room. It was Roman.

"What's going on, man?" He asked.

"I don't know, I came back an hour ago and she's been in there ever since."

Roman's eyes widened. "She's been in there before that. She told me she was taking a shower two hours ago."

"Where'd she go after the show?" Dean asked, knocking loudly on the door now. "Come on, Luce. This isn't funny."

"She said she was going to take a walk downtown." Roman replied.

"Fuck."

Dean rammed his body into the door with as much force as he had. His mind was going a mile a minute, his worst fear was what would be waiting for him on the other side.

When the door finally came free, Dean stood there frozen. "No." He barely whispered. "No, no Luce."

He collapsed at her side, desperately trying to find a pulse, a breath, something.

"Roman, call an ambulance." He choked out, trying to swallow the gigantic lump in his throat. "She's not breathing." His best friend was already on the phone. "Roman, she's not breathing!"

Dean was frantic, his voice cracking with emotion with each word that he said.

"Lucy, please wake up. Please wake up!" He cried. He was still searching for a pulse that he couldn't find.

"We need to get her downstairs." Roman said. "Bring that." He said, pointing to the needle.

Dean scooped up the tiny girl in his arms. "I got you, okay. Just please if you can hear me, please wake up."

They met the paramedics in the hotel lobby. They pulled her from his arms and laid her down on the stretcher. Dean couldn't believe what was happening.

"What happened to her?" One of them asked.

"I-I think she overdosed." Dean replied.

"Do you know what she took?" Another one asked. "We need to know so we can help her."

"She's had a heroine addiction in the past." Roman answered for Dean who was speechless. "She had this in her arm when we found her." He handed the paramedic the needle.

"Do you know how much she injected?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"Alright let's get her to the E.R." They loaded her into the ambulance, and immediately began CPR as they sped off.

"I need to be with her." Dean said.

"Dean, brother, you need to calm down. They are going to do everything they can for her, you know that. You need to take a breath. I'll drive to the hospital okay, just breathe, man."

They waited. It seemed like hours that they just waited. The waiting area was cold, and there were goosebumps on Dean's skin, but he didn't feel anything. He paced back and forth, taking long strides across the entire lobby. Roman had asked him a dozen times to sit down, but he didn't even hear him. All he could hear was the sound of a heart monitor flat-lining in the back of his mind. He was terrified.

"Dean." Roman said softly. "Please, man."

"She could die, Roman. She could fucking die back there, alright? I'm sitting out here unable to do anything about it."

"Dean, you can't do anything about it. You just have to let them hel-"

_"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS LUCY MOORE?!"_

Dean knew that voice. His entire body heated up, his blood boiled beneath his skin.

_"Sir, please calm down. She's is in the O.R."_

Roman sighed. "Roman, what is he doing here?" Dean asked.

"I called him."

"You called him?!"

"He needed to know, Dean."

Seconds later Seth came around the corner, headed straight for Dean. "What the hell did you do to her, huh?" He asked through gritted teeth, shoving Dean backwards.

Roman immediately jumped up out of his seat, placing himself between his former partners, and protecting his best friend. "Nuh uh, Seth. You know damn well this is your fault."

"How is this _my _fault? All that I ever did for her was try and keep her from scum like you." He replied, jutting a finger at Dean.

"Oh so you forgot that little conversation earlier? How convenient."

"What are you talking about, Ro?" Dean asked with confusion.

"You want me to tell him, Seth?" Roman asked.

Seth just ran his hands through his hair and turned his back on his former friends.

"Tell me what, Roman?!"

"Earlier tonight, after Money In The Bank, I was headed to the SUV and I saw Seth- I saw Seth and Lucy together." He wasn't sure how to phrase the next part. Dean prodded him to continue. "They were- well, they were kissing, and I didn't know what to do, man I was kind of frozen there for a minute."

Dean cursed, his heart felt like it had shattered in a million pieces. "What the fuck, man?!" He yelled at Seth.

"She slapped him off, man. Lucy didn't want that." Seth scoffed, knowing the truth. "She said she was with you, and Seth- doing what Seth always does- got jealous." Roman continued. Seth avoided Dean's stare.

"What the fuck did you say to her, huh?" Dean grabbed Seth by his shirt collar.

"I told her the fucking truth!" Seth yelled, shoving Dean off. "I told her what you two were too scared to tell her yourselves; that you don't really want her here. From the moment she fucking got here, you were a dick. And Roman you're just too nice. You don't fucking want her, Ambrose. You don't want anyone except to fuck them. I know you better than anyone. I know how you are with women. You use them, because you're fucking 'Dean Ambrose', you can do whatever you want. And you're going to tell me that Lucy was any different? Please. She was just an easy fuck because she was there and you didn't even have to try. I knew this was going to happen, that's why I got the hell out of dodge while I could. I didn't want to fucking sit around and watch you bring her down just like you do everyone. You're a fucking poison, Dean. And she would've been better off without you."

"Oh, and she'd be better off with you, right?" Dean asked, fist balled, nails digging into his palms.

Roman stood in between the two again.

"At least she wouldn't be here."

"You fucking put her in here, dick! How many times did you leave her, huh? And you didn't stab us all in the back because you 'didn't want to watch me bring her down', you fucking left because you're a pussy and couldn't man up and tell her how you really felt. You left because you saw an opportunity and took it. You threw us all under the bus for what? That fucking briefcase? Well I hope it was all you hoped for, Seth, because I swear if she doesn't turn out to be okay, I will fucking haunt you for the rest of your pathetic fucking life."

Dean turned around, seemingly fine, dropping the subject for a moment as he had said what he needed to say. Roman asked him if he was fine, and he said yes. But as soon as the Samoan sat back down, Dean closed the space between his former 'brother', and collided his fist with his jaw.

"You better pray that she's okay."

* * *

The three men sat in the waiting room. They sat in silence with nothing but the background noises of the hospital around them. Each of them too big for their tiny, plastic chairs. Each of them uncomfortable. Yet, they sat, and they waited.

The doctor came through the doors, he stopped in front of the three of them. Dean immediately stood up. "Dean Ambrose?"

"Yeah, that's me." He replied, his voice low, afraid of what the man would say next.

"Sir, uh- we understand that Lucy is a recovering addict, correct?" Dean nodded. "Do you know how long she struggled for?"

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but Seth beat him to it. "Close to four years."

"Thank you." The doctor said to Seth. He looked back to Dean. "It's common that when someone has built up a tolerance, and then is clean for a bit, to overdose if they relapse. They believe their body can handle the amount of drugs that they were used to, but it can't. Ms. Moore had a very high amount of heroine in her system. We flushed a lot of it out, but she is still unresponsive."

"She's okay?" Dean asked, not comprehending what the older man was saying. "Can I see her?"

"Sir, she's in a coma, and- and she might not wake up."

Dean sat back in his chair, holding his head in his hands. Roman reached a hand over to him, rubbing his back. "Can I see her?" He asked again, this time choking back tears.

"You all may see her, but please, no arguing. Her body may be unresponsive, but she may be able to hear you."

The doctor walked off,

"Give me a few minutes with her." Dean said to Roman, his head still in his hands. The bases of his palms digging into his eyes to keep from crying.

"Yeah man, take all the time you need."

Dean stood up, following the direction the doctor went. He led him to her room where she lay motionless, wrapped in a white cotton blanket. That was it. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Seeing her there, it was like he was standing on a board in the middle of the ocean, and the board just broke, and he was drowning. The doctor let him know that if there was anything he needed, he would be right down the hall.

"Oh my God, Luce." He cried softly as he pulled a chair up to her bed. "What have you done?"

He reached out for her hand and took it in his own. It was frozen, like porcelain. Her skin felt like at any moment it could shatter into pieces. Pale, and cold, and fragile.

"Please come back to me, Lucy." He held her hand to his forehead. "You said you wouldn't leave me. You said you wouldn't go. Please, Luce. I can't lose you. You have to come back."

"I love you." He whispered so quietly that even he could barely hear it. "I love you so much."

There was a knock at the door and a second later, Roman stuck his head in.

"Hey, man."

Dean quickly wiped away his tears.

"Hey."

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't want to have to tell you about Seth. I- I had told her to, but... She loves you, man. I just think she got lost for a second, you know? So many things happened at once and it was just too much." Roman said, comforting his best friend.

"I love her, Rome. She's not just another girl. She means everything to me."

"I know that."

"Yeah, but she doesn't. I never got the chance to tell her. I just- I needed time to think things over. Figure out what I wanted, and what I was feeling. You know? I should've been there for her. Maybe she wouldn't be here if I had been there."

"You can't blame yourself for this, man." Roman said, squeezing his friend's shoulder reassuringly.

Dean saw Seth enter the room and sighed loudly.

"Give him a minute." The Samoan said. "Come on, there's a vending machine down the hall."

"You have five minutes." Dean said through gritted teeth.

The two men left Seth alone with Lucy. He watched her with trembling lips, not sure where to start. His time was ticking down, the large clock on the wall ticked loudly as a reminder. This was on him. He knew that. Deep down past all of the kayfabe, the heel facade that he kept up so well, he knew with all of his heart that this was his fault.

"Lucy." He whimpered. "It's Seth."

A tear fell to his cheek.

"The doctor said you might be able to hear me. I'm so sorry. I know it means nothing now, but I'm so sorry. Everything I said, I didn't mean it, Lucy. I didn't mean any of it. I love you so much. I have always loved _you._ I should've told you ten years ago when I spilled that drink on your brand new dress, because that was- that was when I knew. But I was too selfish, and I left you, and I shouldn't have. I should've stayed with you. Seeing you happy with someone that wasn't me just- it just made me so mad. I felt like you didn't need me anymore, and I- I just made a stupid decision. Please, Lucy." His hands were shaking as he held her hand in his. "Please don't go."

Dean came back in with a cup of coffee and pack of cookies. He tossed them at Seth; Grandma's butter cream, his favorite.

"Thanks." He younger man said. He wiped the tears from his eyes, not wanting Dean to see him like this. "Dean, I'm-"

"Don't." He said, holding a hand up. "Don't apologize. There is nothing you can do to make this any better." Dean was tried. He didn't want to argue. "I hate you with every fiber of my being right now, and there is nothing that you can do that is going to change that. But it doesn't change the fact that for two years I called you my brother, and it doesn't change that fact that no matter what, I'm always going to have your back. But we all know that what you did was wrong. And fighting with you isn't going to make her any better. So how about we just drop it and wait for her to wake up?"

Seth took it, not wanting to further upset Dean anymore. He had already caused enough trouble in the man's life.

Every hour a nurse would come in, check Lucy's chart, check her IV fluids, and then leave with a heavy sigh. All three men were huddled in her tiny hospital room. Dean had fallen asleep with his head resting on the bed next to her, Seth was sprawled out in a chair on the opposite side, and Roman had drifted off in the tiniest plastic chair that looked like it might break if he moved an inch.

At 8:02, almost four hours after they were permitted to see her, Dean was awoken by a slight shift in movement. Something was squeezing his hand.

He looked up, sleep still crusting his eyes, and saw that Lucy's eyes were slightly open. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Luce?" He asked softly. She glanced at him, the faintest smile tugged at her pale lips.

"Hey."

The faint sound of her voice was immediately cut short by a distinct, terrifying sound; one that would live with Dean for the rest of his life.

Flat-line.

* * *

**I'm so sorry. I really am.**

**1. Breathe Me - Aidan Grimshaw**

**2. Still - Daughter (Live at Air)**

**3. Please Don't Go - Barcelona**

**I just want you to know, again, this was always supposed to happen.**


	19. Guide Us Home

**This is the last chapter.**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU**

* * *

It was slow motion.

Everything.

She was just there. He was just looking into her eyes. All of his wishes had just been granted. Only for doctors and nurses to flood the room, pushing him aside as they tried to revive her one more time.

_"Clear!" _Nothing.

Each shock felt like a piece of Dean's heart had been cut off. If he had to describe the pain, it'd be the worst pain he had ever felt; a serrated, rusty knife sawing back and forth on the soft flesh of his heart. His chest was tight, palms sweaty, knees trembling. He was on the edge of imploding. If there wasn't a _beep _that came through that heart monitor, he would lose it.

_"Clear!" _Nothing.

They were giving up.

Seth had left the room, sliding down the concrete wall beside the door where inside, his best friend since he could remember was lifeless on a gurney. He balled his fist, hitting the tile floor repeatedly until purple bruises had formed on the surface of his knuckles. Roman wanted to comfort Dean; wrap his arm around him, pull him away from the scene, something. But at every attempt his best friend pushed him away.

_"Time of death: 8:14 a.m." _

The doctors, the nurses, each one of them filed out of the room with a solemn look on their faces. Each of them muttered the words 'I'm sorry', a phrase Dean was absolutely sick of hearing.

Lucy was gone.

Gone.

She wasn't just gone for a week.

She was _gone. _

Dead.

"No." He cried, salty tears glistened on his face in the overhead fluorescent lights.

"Dean." Roman laid a hand on his brother's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. He wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. Dean nearly collapsed in his arms, crying into Roman's shoulder; shaking violently.

Through the tears Dean only stared at Lucy's motionless body, beautifully wrapped in white cotton, pale as snow. All he wanted was to hear her laugh just one more time. One more time, and he would be okay. He knew that wherever she was now, she wasn't in any pain, and she was with the one person she loved more than anyone; her brother.

They had a conversation about God once. Dean remembered it as if it were yesterday. It was after Smackdown; on the roof of the hotel they were staying in. Dean had picked the lock of the door to the roof and the two snuck out there, overlooking the city, with a 40 of Natural Ice.

_"This is beautiful." She said, leaning over the edge, looking down at the cars and people making their way through the streets. She looked up at the stars, "I feel like I could touch them."_

_"Do you believe that one day you will?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his head on her's. _

_"I don't know. I want to believe that one day I will see Liam again."_

_"I'm sure you will." He ducked his head and kissed her on the cheek._

_"What about you? Do you believe in God or heaven?"_

_"I don't know either." He said. "I support people's beliefs, but I'm more of a 'when we die, we die' kind of guy."_

If anyone could change that, it was her. He prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed silently in his head for her to find her way. For her to be painless, happy, and most importantly for her to be watching over him. But what was he going to do now without her? He wasn't going to be happy. He wasn't going to be painless.

"Dean, we have to go." Roman said. The nurses had already taken her body. They had cleaned her room, changed the bed sheets. Dean had been sitting in an empty hospital room for hours.

"Go where?" He asked.

"We have a show tonight. It's Monday."

"I'm not going." He said.

Roman sighed. "You have to."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Dean, you can't just sit here, man."

He had a funeral to plan. He had a eulogy to write. He had to bury the woman that he loves. Dean didn't know how to do all of that. How was he going to plan a funeral? What would he say about her in the speech he would have to make? What would he do without her? His mind kept coming back to that question as he stared at the empty cot.

"Where's Seth?"

"Already on a plane. He left a little while ago. Dean, you gotta do this, brother. We'll arrange the funeral plans after Smackdown. It's just one day. And you don't have to do it alone. I'm here. You have me, man. You still got me."

Dean appreciated that.

A few more moments passed and Dean finally stood up; his back ached from sitting in the same, plastic chair for so long. He wasn't looking forward to standing in front of an arena full of screaming fans and lying to them, pretending that everything was okay when it wasn't.

* * *

Monday night passed.

Tuesday night passed.

Dean found himself sitting in the back of a Waffle House, arms crossed, beanie pulled low over his forehead. A lonely cup of coffee sat in front of him, by now it was probably lukewarm. He hadn't even taken a sip from it. His overall appearance was bland. There were bags under his eyes, his skin was oily from not taking a shower. He hadn't slept.

A bright pair of headlights caught his attention outside, and he watched as his friend's rental car parked next to his.

"You're late." Dean mumbled as the long haired man slid in the booth opposite him.

"I got stopped by some fans."

It was silent for a minute. A cold, awkward air lingered around them.

"Is that it?"

Dean looked down at the paper sitting underneath his coffee mug. "Yeah."

"Mind if I read it? I assume that's why you asked to meet."

Dean looked at Seth; he was holding back tears and also the urge to punch him. "Yeah." He slid the scrap piece of paper over to his former friend.

_"Three months. That was all it too-"_

"Not out loud, you piece of shit." Dean threatened.

"Do you want my help or not?"

"I don't need your help. I asked you to meet me here because I fucking miss you, okay? Because as much as I fucking hate you, you're the closest thing that I have to _her,_ alright?"

Seth sighed. A defeated look washed over his face. How long would the two be able to keep this up? Would it really take the death of someone they both loved to make them see eye-to-eye. Would it bring them back together, or push them further apart? "Yeah, alright man." He looked down at the piece of paper that he held in his fingers. Lucy's eulogy. The speech Dean would be making at her funeral. Dean, the one man who never needed a script for anything, who could pull paragraphs out of his mind like he had practiced them for years. "I don't want to read this." He said, pushing the paper back over to Dean. "I'm sure it's perfect."

They sat in silence for a few more moments. Neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Dean turned the paper over in his hands a few times.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." The older man finally said.

"Neither do I." Seth replied. "I thought I didn't need her, you know. But knowing that she's not here makes everything fucking hard. It feels like something as simple as breathing hurts."

Dean nodded. "There isn't going to be a viewing."

"She wouldn't have wanted one, anyways."

"The uh- the spot that she is uh, going to be uh- buried is next to her brother."

Seth sighed. "Good." He then stood up, straightening out his shirt. "I'll see you Sunday, then."

Dean stood up, too. Seth extended his hand towards his old friend. Dean moved it away and pulled Seth in for a hug. "I love you, man." Seth patted Dean on the back a few times, a half-smile crept to his face.

"I love you too, man. No matter what happens."

Seth left the cafe and Dean slid back down into the booth. He stared at the words on the paper that he had written over the past day.

_"Three months. That was all it took. What Lucy and I had wasn't some twenty-plus-year love affair. It was quick. I knew the moment I saw her that either I was going to spend the rest of my life with her, or it would be a train wreck. I tried as hard as I could not to fall in love with her, but goddamnit she was just so _nice. _And it only took three months. We didn't have years to spend together, but it felt like forever. I felt more for her in three months than I have felt in twenty-eight years. And I don't need to tell anyone how amazing she was, anyone who met her knows. She was a fucking angel. I never got to tell her that I love her, and I will regret that every day of my life, but I know that she's in a place with people who love her more than I ever could. _

_Sempiternal means everlasting, and that's what this is. I will always love her, and I will always be thankful for being able to know her, and how she made me and everyone around her a better person. Luce, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'll see you again."_

* * *

**The End.**

**Please, just keep in mind that Lucy dying was the plan from the beginning.**

**Don't hate me. I love you. Killing Lucy was like killing a part of myself. It was hard. Okay.**

**Sigh. What am I going to do now that this story is over? **


End file.
